Addiction
by Foxxy Jones
Summary: .:Finished:. Sequel to Inhibition. Things had been going right. Everything had been alright. Until he came back. Neji/Lee
1. Abduction

"Lee-san? Lee-san, what happened?"

Rock Lee could feel Sakura's hand on his shoulder, hear her voice in his head, but he could not respond to it. Even now that he had no tears left, a huge weight still sat on his chest.

Master David had Neji.

He had tried so hard to just forget about it, to pretend as if it never happened. He had tried for years to put the experience behind him and move on. He had tried, God, had he tried. There was just no escaping it. There was no escaping _him._

"Oi, Lee," Kiba took Lee's shoulders and shook him a few times. "Lee! Man, what's wrong wit' ya? Talk t'us!"

Lee looked up with a shake of his head. "Kiba-kun-"

He stopped abruptly. For a moment, he was looking at Kiba from years ago, the thin, scrappy shinobi that had survived Hell with him and lived to escape it. But, a firm shake of his head brought back the developing jaw line and the slanted, concerned eyes.

"Lee…" Kiba's voice was almost menacingly calm, his savage eyes narrowing dangerously. "What happened?"

Lee stared at Kiba for a moment. Kiba had been brave and strong where he had not, but the Bar had not been easy on him. The possibility that it was all a trap, a scheme to recapture him, was just too blatant. To drag Kiba back with him would just be…

Lee shook his head again, as if he were shaking out the headache forming at his behind his eyes. "It was nothing. Things just… got out of hand…"

"Out of hand!" Sakura cried loudly, gesturing around the ruins. "Lee-san, this looks like it was never _in_ hand! What happened? Were you attacked?"

"No, Sakura-san, it is fine. Everything is fine," Lee stood up and looked around the wreckage. He looked back towards his bedroom and walked towards it.

"Lee-san, wait!" Sakura stood up and rushed in front of him. She stopped him with both hands. "Don't lie to us. We just want to help. This is not fine!"

"Sakura-san, please. Trust me on this one," Lee removed Sakura's hands from his chest. "Everything is fine here, but I have somewhere I need to be."

"Somewhere you need to be? Lee-san, if you were attacked-"

"I was not attacked, Sakura-san. Training just got out of hand. Now, please-"

"Lee…"

Lee turned around to find Akamaru dropping a shining object into Kiba's hand. He watched nervously as Kiba held it up by the ribbon and examined it.

Kiba's eyes narrowed and his lip curled. He turned his head sharply towards Lee. "This is _Neji's_ ring."

"Yes, it is. May I-"

"Why do _you_ have it? Why t'fuck ain't he wearin' it?!"

"Kiba-kun-"

"Don't 'Kiba-kun' me, Lee! Did Neji fuckin' _leave you?!"_

Sakura gasped. "Lee-san-!"

"No! No, Sakura-san, that is not it!" Lee turned sharply back to Kiba and held out his hand. "Kiba-kun, give that to me. You do not understand."

Kiba clenched his fist around the ring. "I think I damn well do understand! I swear t'God, when I-!"

"Kiba-kun, stop it!" Lee stepped forward meaningfully. "Neji did not leave me! Now give me the ring!"

"Then where's he, eh? Why t'hell have we been lookin' for 'im?" Kiba made a sweeping gesture around the room. "Why'd y'do this? Did y'just _randomly_ trash yer house? Y'were pissed, Lee! Admit it! Neji _left you!"_

"He did not leave me! Now _give me the ring!"_ Lee's hand shot out and seized Kiba's wrist. He squeezed, tightening his grip until Kiba yelped.

Akamaru barked in alarm and began butting against Lee's legs.

"Lee-san, stop!" Sakura ran up and tried to pry Lee's hand off Kiba's wrist. "You're going to hurt him!"

Lee narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Give me the ring, Kiba."

Kiba snarled. "Fine! Take it!"

Lee let go of Kiba and caught the ring as it fell from his hand. With a final glare at Kiba, he turned sharply. "I have somewhere to be."

He grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open.

_SLAM!_

A thin, gloved hand held the shaking door shut. Sakura's eyebrows were furrowed, glaring straight into Lee's eyes. "Go see Tsunade-sama first."

"I do not have time for this, Sakura-san. Move."

"No," Sakura batted Lee's hand away from the door and bravely put herself between them. "Go see Tsunade-sama or you are _not_ leaving."

Lee narrowed his eyes at her. "I have somewhere to be."

Sakura's eyes narrowed back. "It can wait."

"Move, Sakura."

"Make me."

Lee's fists clenched at his sides.

Sakura's gloves creaked. "Go ahead. Hit me. I _dare_ you."

Lee's body coiled, as if it would suddenly move on its own. He drew himself up to his full impressive height and met Sakura's acid green eyes.

Sakura's gaze did not falter. The corners of her lips twisted down firmly and her eyebrows drew together.

Akamaru looked between the two and his master before he backed up behind Kiba and whined nervously.

Lee shook his head and drew back. "Sakura-san…"

Sakura stepped forward with a small huff. "We're going to see Tsunade-sama and that's that."

Kiba snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe th' dragon lady'll getta straight answer outta ya."

Akamaru barked in surly agreement.

Lee shot him a dirty look, then turned back to Sakura. "Please make it brief, Sakura-san. I _seriously_ have somewhere to be."

"What's goin' on that it's so goddamn important?" snapped Kiba bitterly. "Y'meetin' yer cold-footed husband?"

"Kiba, I swear-!"

"Enough!" Sakura threw the door back open. She pointed out. "March! Both of you! Straight to Tsunade-sama's and don't even _think_ about ditching me, Lee, or I will run you down like a rabbit."

Lee stared at her for a moment before he cast a glance down at his hand, still clutched around the ring. He carefully tightened his fingers and walked out of his demolished apartment, feeling Sakura's eyes on his back. He did not wait to see if they were following. His feet roused themselves to a swift trot down stairs and out of the building, where they suddenly burst into a sudden sprint.

He heard Sakura struggling behind him. "Lee-san! Slow down!"

Lee could not afford to slow down. Master David was so far ahead of him as it was. Any time he wasted was distance between him and Neji's safety. With that thought in his head, he clenched his teeth and put on another burst of speed.

His shoes squealed across the tiles of the Hokage's tower and he took the stairs five at a time. He dodged past Shizune, pushing her tea tray back into her hands as he darted past her. He heard Sakura and Kiba's footsteps hit the stairs as he grabbed the door to the Hokage's office and slammed it open.

Tsunade sat up off her desk as if someone had snapped a whip at her. "Shizu-! Oh. Lee. What the hell are you doing? Barging into my office! Close the door and knock like a civilized-"  
"Tsunade-sama, I am taking a vacation _now."_

"Vacation?! Lee, you can't just demand your vacations-!"

"I can and I will!" Lee held up three fingers and said sharply, "I have a month's worth of off-days from the past four years and I plan on taking all of them at once."

"Ex-_cuse_ me? Vacations require two weeks notice-!"

"I do not have time for two weeks notice! I must go _now!"_

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"It does not ma-"

"Lee-san!" Sakura came staggering into the office with a heavy huff. She put her hand against the doorframe and put the other on a bent knee, panting heavily.

Kiba and Akamaru came huffing and puffing up the stairs after her. Akamaru collapsed dramatically and Kiba panted, "What… the hell… Lee? My fuckin'… God!… That speed ain't normal…"

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table with a resounding _crash!_ that shook the floor and sent a crack down the solid oak.

"That's enough!" she roared furiously. She pointed a painted claw at Sakura. "Sakura! Explain yourself this _instant!"_

Sakura stood straight up, only to sway and drop back into a relaxed position. She put her hand on her back and the other against her forehead. "Okay… alright! Lee-san was attacked-"

"I was not!"

"You!" Tsunade turned her fierce eyes onto Lee. "Shut your mouth and sit down!"

_"No!"_

The word seemed to echo for a moment.

Tsunade turned fully to face Lee, putting one hand on her hip and leaning forward slightly. "What?"

"I cannot sit down and wait as you and Sakura-san speak of things that neither of you know anything about! I am losing precious time!"

"You are about to lose _all_ your time, Lee," Tsunade's voice had taken a tone of dead seriousness. "You're extremely out of line and I suggest you step back onto it before you do something you regret."

Lee's eyes narrowed. "There is nothing you can do that could make me regret the things I have let happen more then I already do, Tsunade-sama. Now I must leave."

Lee turned sharply and stepped towards the door.

"Lee, if you walk out of here, you can consider your time as a shinobi terminated."

Lee stopped and let his feet close together.

For a moment, his eyes met with Sakura's, who looked genuinely worried for the first time since they arrived. He stared into those green eyes for what seemed like eternity and then he saw them widened and her head began to shake.

Lee turned on Tsunade. "So be it."

"Lee-san, no!" Sakura ran from the doorway and grabbed Lee's arm. She shook him hard. "You don't mean that! Tsunade-sama, he doesn't-!"

Lee pulled his arm from Sakura's with a slight twist. "If this is how it is going to be, fine. I do not have time to argue while Neji gets farther and farther away. It is not worth my career to leave him to the fate I escaped."

"The fate y-" Sakura's eyes suddenly popped out of her head and her hands flew to her mouth so quickly that it knocked her off-balance. She staggered backwards. "Oh… oh God… Lee-san…"

Kiba looked between Sakura and Lee with confused, but suddenly very concerned eyes. "Sakura? Lee? Wh… what th' hell?"

"K-kiba…" Sakura's voice was just a squeak. "He… h-he's got Neji!"

"He…?" Kiba slowly turned to Lee. Their eyes met for only a brief moment and Kiba's head began shaking. "Nah… nah, that ain't possible… he's dead. Gai… Gai got 'im…"

Kiba's hand went to his forehead, pushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "That's… th-that's impossible… There ain't no way…"

Tsunade's high heels suddenly began tapping impatiently. "Does anyone care to inform me what the hell is going on before I seriously lose my temper?"

"Oh, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura was bravely trying to ignore the tears in her eyes as she turned to her master. "Something terrible has happened!"

"I got that from the _reaction._ Now what happened?"

"David's fuckin' back!" Kiba shouted suddenly, slamming his fist into the wall. "David's back 'n he fuckin' got Neji! That motherfucker got _Neji!"_

"Watch your damn mouth, Inuzuka!" snapped Tsunade, turning back to Sakura. "What is he talking about?"

"What d'y'mean 'what am I talkin' about'?!"

"Kiba, Tsunade-sama wasn't our Hokage then! She wasn't even in the village when that happened!" Sakura turned quickly back to her master. "Tsunade-sama, we have to assemble an emergency squad _now_ and go after him before he can reach-"

"Not until I know details!" Tsunade snapped bitterly, flopping back in her chair. "You three seem to know a lot between yourselves, so-"  
"Tsunade-sama-!"

"We don't have th' time!" Kiba interrupted, pushing past Lee to slam his hands on the Hokage's cracked desk. "The Bar's three days run from here, two if yer freakin' Lee or on a horse 'r somethin'. That's how long we've got t'intercept David before Neji's fuckin' screwed 'n he's got one helluva head start!"

"Wait…" Tsunade sat up a little in her chair. "Wait, wait, wait, wait… David? David Eberhart?"

"Yes! Now y'fuckin'-!"

Sakura interrupted before Kiba start ranting. "Tsunade-sama, you know him?"

"Not personally, but I have heard of him," Tsunade's eyebrows slowly came together. "I was on the team that tried to reproduce the information and techniques that were in the medical journals he lifted."

"See? Thievin' 'n betrayin' th' village that fuckin' trained 'im ain't low enough!" snapped Kiba furiously. "He's gotta kidnap ninja, too, 'n make 'em suffer fer _profit!_"

"Kiba, shut up!" Sakura turned her eyes pleadingly back to Tsunade. "We have to set up an emergency squad and get after him. He will lead us straight to the Bar and then we can destroy it before this ever happens again-!"

"Sakura-san, that is not possible."

The girl turned on Lee. "What?"

"Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama. A cut-and-dry search-and-destroy rescue mission is not going to cut it. Master David is in an alliance that will simply move the Bar and start again, whether he is alive or not," Lee sighed heavily. "There is no saving the ninja already inside."

Lee looked at Tsunade. "That is why I need to go now before Neji arrives at the Bar and it is too late."

Tsunade frowned deeply. "And how do you know that this is what happened to him? Neji is an excellent shinobi. He has never been formally captured in his career."

"I received a note from Master David," Lee showed Tsunade the ring he still had in his hand. "I do not doubt for a minute that he is telling the truth."

Tsunade's frown deepened. "I do not believe it."

"Tsunade-sama-!"

"But, no one has been able to replicated the techniques he stole. To have those medical journals back in the village would mean the lives of many shinobi," Tsunade leaned forward onto her cracked desk. "Do you know where to find David?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you know if and where he has the journals?"

"I know where they would be if he has them."

Tsunade sighed heavily and gave Lee a heavy stare. "Find Neji. I want you two to retrieve those journals and bring them back."

Lee sighed. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"But, Lee, I'm _warning you,"_ Tsunade pointed her painted fingernail at Lee with a definite final authority. "Anything you do out beyond the limits of the Fire Country is on _your_ shoulders. Soon as you cross those borders, you aren't my responsibility any more. You will be completely on your own. Understand?"

Lee felt the finality of the statement with a daunting prick in his chest that spread like a poison. "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade sighed heavily and took a piece of paper off a stack on her desk. She turned the document over and took a brush from the ink well beside her.

As she scribbled, she said, "I will give you a month, Lee, to return with Neji and the medical journals I am listing. After that, you will be labeled 'Missing in Action' and a warrant will be issued for your arrest. If two months pass without notice, I will assume that you were captured and you and Neji will be labeled 'Killed in Action'."

The daunting aspect left Lee's mouth dry. He swallowed nervously. "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade held the paper out to Lee. "Don't do anything stupid, Lee."

"I will not," Lee took the paper and folded it carefully, putting it in his kunai holster. He bowed. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Don't screw this up, Lee. Neji is one of our best jounin and your recent promotion looks to soon put you up there as well. If this mission fails, do everything in your power to get back."

"Yes ma'am."

Tsunade stared at him for a long time. Then, she waved him off. "You're dismissed. All of you."

Lee turned towards the door.

"And _walk_ out of my office, Lee!"

This order gave Kiba and Akamaru a chance to get in front of Lee on his way out of the Hokage's office and keep his decent at a reasonably fast rate. But, once on open ground, they and Sakura struggled to keep up.

As they approached the heavy doors leading out of the village, Sakura called for Lee to stop.

Miraculously, he slowed down and came to a halt in the thick doorway. He turned to her expectantly.

"Aren't you going to need supplies, Lee?" she asked quietly. "It is a three day run and you are going to need your strength to fight with David…"

"No, Sakura-san. There isn't the time."

"Oh…" Sakura quickly shoved her hand in one of her bags on her hip and dug around, withdrawing a small canvas bag. She passed it to Lee. "Take these then."

Lee flipped open the bag. "Soldier pills…"

"Yes and no… they are enhanced and should provide you with the strength to get there and back, whether you stop or not. Just… don't eat too many."

"I will not."

Kiba walked up and crossed his arms with a huff. "Y'better run, Lee. If you ain't back in five days, I'm comin' after ya."

"Kiba-kun-"

"Don't 'Kiba-kun' me, Lee. This ain't just yer fight. I was there, too."

Lee shook his head. "Kiba-kun, you do not even know where he lives…"

"I'll find ya. I know yer scent like my own mother's," Kiba lightly thumped his fist against Lee's back. "Y'just do what y'gotta do, Lee. I got yer back. Y'ain't on yer own yet."

Lee could not help but smile a little. "Thank you, Kiba-kun. Sakura-san."

"Hurry back, Lee-san."

"I will… and Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell Gai-sensei and Tenten where I've gone?"

Sakura nodded and wiped her eyes. "Of course I will."

Lee thought for a moment before he added, "But wait until they ask… I do not want them coming after me."

"Of course. Good luck, Lee."

With a small scratch behind Akamaru's ears, Lee tucked Sakura's soldier pills into his weapon's pouch and took off at a sprint towards Neustadt.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: And 'Addiction' is off to a roarin' start! I promise that this story will be much more action-filled then 'Inhibition' and have plenty of... the good stuff. X3 I look forward to another working another project with you guys and hope to hear from you loud and often with your fears, concerns and opinions. ~ Foxxy**

**P.S. The outline is not finished, but I plan on working diligently on it so I can start serious work on the final installment of the 'Obsession Trilogy'.**


	2. The Plan

_**CRASH!**_

Solid mahogany cracked at the middle and hinges ripped from a sturdy frame. The huge slab hit the marble floor with a resounding _SLAM!_

An eerie silence fell over the expensive house, save for the soft pat of shoes stepping over splinters and fragments of gilded wood.

Rock Lee's eyes slid over the familiar foyer, the artwork and the stairway. He stepped forward to the center of the room and stopped, waiting.

"Lee-kun."

Lee's body twisted.

David stepped out of his office, those icy eyes hovering over a pleasant smile. "I'm glad you could make it."

Lee's eyes narrowed to slits, teeth clenching against the pain of the first gate. He leapt forward with a roar. His body coiled, twisted and a vicious kick rushed towards David's chest.

David bent from his path, stepping lightly away from a second aimed for his head. He held up one hand disarmingly. "Now love, calm down-"

Lee slammed his fist into solid marble where David's head had been. He turned sharply and drew back another clenched fist.

David had to throw himself from its path as it hissed over his head. With a twist of his body, he brought a heavy kick to Lee's back, pulled one arm back and slammed a chakra-laden hand into Lee's right leg.

Lee's leg buckled and he staggered.

David's feet hit the ground and he whirled around, slashing his open hand over Lee's good leg. Watching his former slave collapse, he stood up.

"Lee-kun, you are still horribly short-tempered," he said calmly, taking a careful step out of range. "It never was very becoming-"

"What have you done with Neji?" Lee snapped, dragging himself up. "I swear, if you so much as-"

"Lee-kun, love, please. I am good on my word," David paced slowly around to Lee's front. "I promised you in my letter that he would remain unharmed so long as he was in my care and so he will be. Give me _some_ credit, love."

"The only thing I will credit you for is being a manipulative liar!" Lee's body jolted with the break of the second gate. Feeling began flooding back into his legs and he pulled himself up, his bandages coiling at his feet. "Where is _Neji?"_

David stepped back. "Lee, I assure you that he is fine."

"Then where is he?!"

"He is in there," David gestured to a room off to the side, one that had been used as a private meeting room. "But, I insist that you hear me out. There are things you must know."

"What more do I need to know then that I should have killed you when I had the chance?" Lee suddenly leapt forward and he threw his hand out, white bandages snapping tight around David's bicep. "I should have ended this!"

Chakra flared in David's hand, severing the bandages as he dodged the second length. He sprung backwards. "Lee-kun-"

Lee slammed his fist into the ground, a heavy crack running down the marble under David's feet. His tightly wound body was heaving with fury as he snapped, "I am going to finish this _now."_

"Then you might want to say goodbye first."

Lee drew back, stepping slowly from his stance.

"Lee-kun, I predicted that your reaction would be like this," David straightened up, his wide chest heaving with exertion. "-and I have taken… needed precautions."

Lee's teeth clenched and he leaned forward. "Precautions…?"

"Now, now, love. It is nothing too serious," David stepped back away from Lee. "I simply knew that you would try to kill me and for this arrangement to work out, I must be alive. Once this is over with, if you still wish to kill me then I will take you on when the time comes, but for now-"

"What have you done?!"

"Love, there will be time to explain everything. Now," David gestured upstairs. "Go take a shower."

"I will not! I am taking Neji and I am going home!"

David sighed heavily. "That is not possible, Lee-kun."

"I do not care anymore! I will not listen to anything you have to say! Tsunade-sama will reverse whatever jutsu you have used on him and then I will be back!"

"Love, what I am saying is that it really is not possible. You see, I predicted this as well, as it is only natural, so I developed a technique to… _leash_ your husband, for lack of a better word."

"You _what?_ You cannot do that!"

"Of course I can and it was quite easy. A simple modification of the seal that was already in place."

Lee's stomach was sinking to floor before he even asked, "What are you saying?"

"I am saying, love, that I have Neji tied almost directly to my life force. As soon as he is out of range of my chakra, his seal will activate and…" David gave Lee a vilely satisfied smile. "Well… that's just a precaution."

"Of course, it also means that…" David stepped between Lee and the door. "Once _my_ life force is extinguished…"

"Neji-kun…" Lee's voice was quiet, barely above a frightened whisper.

"That's right," David stepped forward and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Now… you need a shower, love, and clean clothes."

"No," Lee batted David's hand from his shoulder. "No! I want to see Neji!"

"I know you do, but the technique has made Neji's immune system very weak. You need to be as sterile as possible when you see him. Now go on," David gently pushed Lee towards the stairs. "You'll find everything is still in order."

Lee shook his head. "You are not going to get away with this…"

"I know, love. I don't intend to. Now go on."

Lee clenched his teeth angrily, his powerful hands fisted at his sides. The thought that David had played him so easily, had prepared for his every move, was infuriating.

But, even at an impressive 5' 9'', Lee still felt very small…

Lee turned sharply on his heel and stormed up the stairs. As he turned down the hallway leading to his old room, he heard David clear his throat.

"And take your time, love," he said quietly, tucking one hand into his jacket. "I will be in my office when you're ready."

Lee turned away bitterly and walked down the hallway. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. He stepped into his old room and stopped silently.

His teeth clenched hard and he slammed the door shut, the whole house shuddering with fear and a small amount of dust fled the ceiling.

What the hell had just happened?

Lee looked up and around the room with pained eyes. Things really had not changed. The vaguely lived in room was relatively untouched, save for Mariam's cleanly touch. He had never once imagined that he would be back, much less that he would have come back on his own or that he would be following his lover here.

Everything brought back the feeling of being enslaved to Master David. The constant tension, the fear of the power he held, the somber respect of his very presence… Sophie-chan… Mariam-san… quiet Sundays at a café… chaste kisses on his forehead…

Lee shook his head quietly and wandered into his bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, a habit that had started there. He walked over to the expansive shower and turned on the water, adjusting it absently. Silently, he sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

What had just happened?

Was he really here? Again? Had David seriously waited four years, four patient years, to let Lee believe it was over, just so he could break the illusion?

Lee admitted to himself that David had gotten him. He had let his guard down over those four years and it had cost him.

It was his fault. He had known David had informants in the Leaf village. He should have followed his gut and gone with Neji, wherever he had gone.

But he had not and look where it had gotten him.

Lee sighed heavily and put his head in his hand.

He had seriously screwed up this time.

For a moment, Lee was weighted by the idea and could not lift his head. But, the sound of rushing water behind him soon began to drown out his thoughts and he managed to pull his head up. With a small heave, he brought himself to his feet and undressed.

He stepped in the shower and closed the curtain. He looked around and saw that the shampoo, the conditioner and even the bar of soap were the same, at least in brand. He sighed and put one hand against the wall. Things really had not changed. He may have gotten taller, his body may have become stronger, but he was no different. He was still weaker then Master David and he doubted that it would ever change.

Lee tried to get the shower over as soon as possible. As he stepped out onto a soft bathmat, the rush of nostalgia made him stop for a moment. How many afternoons had ended like this, after a shower in a foreign bathroom? He sighed so heavily that it felt like everything inside had left him. He located a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, stepping out into his room.

He glanced at the bed, where a simple set of clothes had been chosen and laid out for him. He dressed quickly, struggling into the loose jeans and pulling the white shirt over his head. He ruffled through his hair with his towel and rubbed his face dry before tossing it over the back of a chair.

Then Lee noticed a wide white box that had been lying under his shirt. He picked it up and opened it. Immediately, his eyes narrowed and he shut the box with a snap. He stormed out of his room. He hurled the box directly at the office door, where it hit with a resounding _THUNK!_ and both it and the silver collar within bounced across the foyer.

Without even waiting for a reply, Lee stormed down the stairs and pushed open the door to the meeting room.

He was not expecting what he saw.

The meeting room had been converted to a medical bay. Monitors like that in a hospitals ICU were pushed against the wall and cabinets with clear glass doors had been installed to hold various drugs with long, complicated, yet familiar names.

But, for all the daunting equipment, only the quiet beeping of a heart monitor and the soft click of an IV broke the tranquil silence. Lee rushed to Neji's bedside. Even with the IV running into his wrist and the wires running under his shirt, Neji seemed very relaxed. If it were not for the setting, Lee would have believed that his lover was merely asleep. Lee checked the IV, finding that it was simply a mild anesthetic.

Everything was just… precautionary.

He sighed quietly. He found a chair and pulled it up to Neji's bedside. He gently took his lover's hand and leaned forward onto the bed. He carefully examined it, searching for the telltale marks of a fight, but there were none. He pulled up Neji's sleeve and still found nothing.

Lee's heavy eyebrows furrowed.

How had David taken down one of Konoha's strongest shinobi without struggle?

Lee gently petted his lover's fingers, trying to think how one would trick a shinobi that could not be tricked. Neji was brilliant, the very definition of a prodigy. To even think of capturing him required genius-level intelligence and the skill of a Kage and it took much more to try.

This was simply impossible. There was just no way.

Lee set his forehead on his hands. He would not have to think about this if it were not for his own idiocy. How could he say he loved Neji when he knew he was putting him in danger? How could he have kept on dating Neji when he knew that this would happen?

What was wrong with him?

"Neji-kun…"

Lee wiped his eyes. He wished Neji were awake, if only to assure him that things would be alright. He did not know what to do or how to go about fixing things. All he knew was that this was his fault and the fact was doing him no favors.

"Neji-kun, I do not know what to do…" Lee sobbed quietly and pressed his eyes against Neji's hand. "I cannot do anything!"

Lee was crying again. He did not want to, but the reality of it all was impossible to handle. He did not know what he was going to do, but he just knew it was his fault it had happened and now it was his problem to fix. He did not stand a chance against David, he could not remove the jutsu placed on Neji, he could not send for help, he was useless!

Lee tried to control himself, but it was hopeless. Every time he managed to catch his breath, reality set back in and he was helpless again. He was unsure of how long it went on, just sure that it was too long for a jounin.

Finally, he managed to fight back his emotions and the battle left him exhausted. He struggled to sit up and he wiped his face on his bandages. He picked up a corner of the blanket and dried his lover's hand. He sniffed quietly.

"I am sorry, Neji…" he whispered softly, quickly wiping his eyes again. "I did not mean for… I… I am just so sorry…"

The silence that followed was devastating. Lee turned to him, but there was no reassurance on his lover's face. Just a look of serenity and the poison green of a permanent seal.

Lee sat there quietly for a long time, just watching. He wondered for a moment what would happen when Neji woke up, how he would react. Lee predicted that it would be a whole lot more helpful then what _he_ was doing at the moment.

Lee sighed and leaned over to kiss Neji's cheek. "I will be right back, _Hasi…"_

He stood up slowly. He let his fingers linger for a moment, carefully letting Neji's pristine hand fall from his own onto the bed. His fingertips rushed back to it, as if afraid that it had been harmed.

He took a deep breath and turned around. He pulled the door open and cast a hesitant glance over his shoulder. In the dim lighting, the medical bay seemed to melt into the background, leaving Neji once again to look like a prince fallen from his fairytale.

The more reason it pained Lee to close the door on him again.

Lee crossed the foyer silently and pushed the office door open.

David turned around and sighed heavily. He crossed the room and pressed a cool washcloth against Lee's face. "Love…"

Lee batted his hand away. "What do you want from me?"

David was quiet for a moment. He handed Lee the washcloth and walked back to his desk. He took a seat in the chair in front of it and motioned for Lee to take the other.

Lee moved the chair back and turned it to face his former Master before sitting down. He stared expectantly at him.

David sighed. "Love-"

"Lee."

"Lee-kun. I think you know why I've brought you here."

"You want to destroy the Bar."

"Yes. I realize that the idea sounds strange to you. The clientele is discreet, the business is successful, the profit margin is enormous… but it is all poisoned money, gained in wicked ways and spent in more of the same. It was not my idea, but it was my business by blood."

"I have heard this, Master David. Get to the point. What do you want from me?"

David picked up a familiar manila envelope from his desk and opened it in his lap. "You are going to help me, love, as I cannot do this on my own, otherwise I would. You see, my plan is to take this down at the source of my power, namely my clients. If I can get them to stop coming, then the business will go under and Orochimaru will drop it.

"However, the question was how to go about it without making it obvious. I could not simply instate new rules and regulations that would make purchase unbearable; otherwise I would simply be overthrown. So this is where you come in, love. This plan is to never actually touch the Bar, but rather hit the source from the outside."

"And the hit will be?"

"Exactly what it says, love. A hit," David looked up from his folder with satisfied eyes. "An assassination."

"What?!"

"Now, now, love, hear me out. With a little help, once the word gets out, a rumor will begin that the escaped slaves- you, love- were not successfully killed and now were seeking revenge on their old clients."

Lee shook his head. "Master David-"

David held up his hand. "-and after four or five deaths, your more frightful clients will stop coming, hoping that it will save them."

"And…?"

"And then, we move in on the rest of them, love. This is where Neji-kun will come in."

"No! Neji is going to have no part in this!"

"Love, hush. Let me finish," David flipped through his papers absently. "To point out the obvious, your fiancé is quite attractive. My clientele will be unable to resist. A few of them will be bold enough to make advances and those will be the ones you take out. I hardly doubt you oppose that idea."

"What good would that do?"

"A rumor will begin that you, Naruto and Kiba had not escaped at all, but that I had taken you all and turned you into my private police."

"Hmph…" Lee flopped back in his chair. "It is not so far from the truth."

"I will admit that, love. Now given that the rumor takes, enough clients should feel unsafe enough to choose to leave and Orochimaru will feel it in his pocket book. Once that happens, that should be it."

Lee shook his head. "I do not like it."

"Do you have a better plan, love?"

"You are leaving so much up to chance, Master David…"

"Oh, give me credit, love," David smiled and crossed his legs, closing the manila folder. "I know my clients very well. Many of them are already in risky business that makes them naturally paranoid. They will take the bait quickly, if it is set right. Your little escapade set the backdrop for this quite well."

"What will stop them from overthrowing you?"

"They will be unable to prove it." David gestured towards his desk. "I read my father's contract thoroughly and found that so long as no proof is drawn up against me, I cannot be overthrown."

"Then why me?" Lee snapped. "Why could you not just hire a missing nin to do this? It would be safer! You have the money! What would be the difference?"

"None, except that I feel as if I can trust you, love," David waved his hand disdainfully. "A missing nin is unreliable and, if I know the kind, they would rather take part in my services then help end them."

Lee sighed heavily. "I do not like it, Master David. My clients were high-ranking officials and businessmen. One was the advisor of the Raikage! Their murders would… they could spark war!"

"Oh, love, you are worrisome, aren't you? Trust me-"

"I would not trust you if you were the last man on Earth!"

"Alright, alright… then believe me. Your clients are involved in so much illegal activity that covering your tracks with their own dirt will be simple. Leave such matters up to me and my connections, love."

"Then what about me, Master? I just left my village! Tsunade-sama will know it was me. The entire village will know! I could be in great trouble!"

"Love, I have foreseen that possibility and I have seen to it."

Lee narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"As we speak, I have my connections sending word of you and Neji's deaths at the hands of Sound Ninja into the Leaf Village-"

_"What?!"_ Lee leapt from his chair and grabbed David by the front of his suit. He shook him hard, yelling, "You cannot do that! _You cannot do that!_ I will never be able to go back! They will all- _**You cannot do that!"**_

"It is already being done, love," David set his hands on Lee's and gently petted them with his thumbs. "I assure you, however, that Tsunade-sama will know that you are still alive and you will be able to return once this is all over."

"But… Gai-sensei! Tenten, Naruto, Kiba! What about them?! They will all think I have died!" Lee violently shook David, slamming him back into his chair. _"They will know it was you!"_

"Love, love, love!" David put his hands softly on Lee's face and made him look at him. "Lee, darling-"

"Do not touch me!" Lee threw David back in his chair. He sobbed angrily, screaming, "How could you do this?! What did I ever _do to you?!"_

"Love… love…" David stood up and carefully put his hands on Lee's shoulders. "They'll know. It is just the rest of the world that needs to think you are gone…"

"But why?!"

"Because, love," David gently slid his hands down Lee's arms and drew him in against his body. "No one can know it is you, love. I want to keep you and the assassin you will become two different people for as long as I can-"

"It will not work, it just will not…" Lee said softly, weakly putting his head against David's chest.

"It will, love. I have streamlined the process as much as possible and the plan is quite foolproof. It will be over before you know it."

"I doubt it…" Lee forcefully pushed David away and wiped his glaring eyes. "I am amazed at how low you are ready to go to get this done, Master David…"

David gave him a look between regret and pity. "I am sorry, love. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Lee gave him a final, hateful glare and turned sharply on his heel.

"Lee-kun-"

Lee slammed the door on the rest of David's words and stormed across the hallway. He threw open the door to where Neji was being held and slammed it shut after him. He threw himself in a chair and dropped his head onto Neji's bedside, breaking down again into the helpless sobs that seemed to be taking over his body.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Poor Lee... :( I feel bad.**

**So this chapter needs serious review. I need someone to find holes in Master David's plan because I'm not going to be able to because I designed it. There's your first assignment, readers, if you choose to accept it.**

**(And no, I am still not done with the outline, but I felt it safe to go ahead and work on the second chapter, since I have very little free time as of late and felt it necessary to get another chapter out there, regardless of how... confusing it might be.)**


	3. Awakening

Rock Lee was exhausted. A restless night spent in the company of his thoughts had drained any energy he had left.

He needed to stay awake. David had come in fifteen minutes before and had removed the IV holding Neji in sleep. He was due to wake any minute and Lee needed to be there, to explain everything and try to curb the hell about to break loose.

It was still a mystery to him, even after a long night left to contemplate it, just how David had done it. He had not had the courage, nor the stomach to ask. All he could do was wait and hope that it would come with Neji's waking.

And with it, an answer as to what he was going to do next.

He yawned widely and laid his head down on the bed. He stared at his lover from over his arm. Even when escaping the holds of anesthetic, Neji seemed perfectly in control, calm and collected. Not even his troubled thoughts had passed over his features, still perfect after years of demanding and dangerous work in the field.

Lee yawned again.

He tried to focus, to keep himself awake, but he soon found himself drifting off anyway, only to snap back to reality with a jolt. He looked around quickly, fearful that he had slept through his fiancé's waking, and realized that everything was the same. He laid his head back down and yawned one more time.

This process repeated, over and over again, and each time, Lee drifted deeper and deeper into sleep until he did not wake at all-

"Lee…?"

Lee jerked awake so fast he almost fell out of his chair. He looked around wildly, searching for unknown enemies and threats that were not there, before his tired eyes fell into white irises. A cool rush of relief fell down his spine. There was no anxiety in Neji's eyes, merely a look of mild confusion.

Neji repeated his inquiry. "Lee?"

"Neji-kun, you are awake!" Lee quickly took Neji's cheeks in his hands and kissed his forehead warmly. "This is wonderful!"

"Yeah, yeah, where-?"

"I was very worried about you, _Hasi…_How are you feeling? You feel warm-"

"Lee, wh-"

"Are you hungry, Neji-kun? It is about time for breakfast anyway. Do y-"

Neji clumsily slapped a hand over Lee's mouth. There was a still moment of silence. Neji let his hand fall back onto the bed.

"Good morning."

"Answer my question."

"What question?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh… where?" Lee repeated dumbly. "Where… um… _Hasi…"_

Neji's calm white eyes narrowed a little. "Lee."

"Well, we are… well, there is…" As Lee struggled to grasp the words he had been planning all night, searching for them around the room, he was painfully aware of Neji's constant, unnerving stare. When he finally looked back, he winced.

Neji knew.

Lee swallowed nervously. "It… it does not look good, Neji."

"What happened?"

Lee's stomach dropped a little at the piercing calmness. "I am not sure, Neji-kun. All I am sure of is that Master David has covered all the bases. I have no idea how he got you here, but he wants… something from me."

"Which is?"

"To destroy the Bar?"

"And I assume that he was using me to keep you here?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

"He says he has connected your life forces through your seal-"

"That's ridiculous," Neji struggled up onto his forearms with a small groan.

Lee quickly put his hand on Neji's chest. "Lay back down. You are still drowsy-"

"Like hell I am," Neji brushed Lee's hand off and sat up fully. He set a hand on his forehead. "Damn…"

"Told you…" Lee moved carefully and sat down on the bed behind Neji, carefully wrapping an arm around his waist.

Neji brushed Lee's hand off again. "We are leaving."

"Not in your condition-!"

"Now. Before this gets any worse."

"It is as bad as it can be! Master David has captured us and everyone in our village thinks we are dead! We do not even exist anymore and he intends-"

"Excuse me?"

The sudden concern in Neji's voice proved that Lee had said too much. "It… well, Master David wants my identity to be kept secret and-"

"For _what?"_

"For… well, just stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Lee, tell me everything. What the hell is going on?"

Lee shrank back. "It is complicated."

"Spit it out, Lee. What happened?"

Lee looked at Neji for a long time. What was he supposed to say? That he had _let_ David live and now it had come back to bite him? That he had foolishly believed that it was safe when it was more dangerous then ever? That everything was already in place? That there was no way around it? That he had _already_ given in?

But, how could Neji get him out of this if he did not say something?

Lee adverted his eyes. In a voice barely above a whisper, he explained everything in as much detail as he dared to go into. The room was silent. Even the beeping of the heart monitor seemed to dim into the background.

Neji did not ask questions. He did not stop Lee when what he said became ridiculous. He just listened…

Finally, Lee fell into the room's silence. He dared not to look up, should he see the look on his lover's face.

Neji stood up quietly, his bare feet soundlessly touching the floor and padding silently across it.

"Neji?" Lee stood up, as well, hesitantly moving after him. "Neji-kun, where are you going?"

"Nowhere," There was no malice in Neji's voice, no intent. Just a contemplative note…

Lee carefully moved up behind him as he opened the door. "You are still weak, _Hasi."_

"I know."

"Perhaps-"

"Perhaps you should be quiet, Lee."

Lee did. He followed Neji out the door, into the elaborate foyer. His eyes looked around instinctively, as if it were his first time seeing the amazing house, but when he turned his eyes back to Neji, he found that Neji had not looked around at all.

His eyes were fixed on the man sitting on the opposite side of the hallway, legs crossed in a relaxed manner.

Master David's eyes sparkled as he spoke cordially, "Good afternoon, Lee-kun. Neji-kun. I see that your waking held no surprises?"

There was a moment of unpleasant silence.

Then, Neji moved coolly across the stone floor and Master David rose to meet him. The two met just off the center of the foyer, the felled door on one side, the staircase on the other. There was a mere three feet between them, a distance short enough for either of them to have made their move.

Lee hung back nervously.

The mine of silence hung dangerously over the room, threatening to explode into a flurry of chaos should anyone dare to break it.

Finally…

"I do not believe that we have ever formally met, Neji-kun," David offered his hand politely. "I am David Eberhart."

"You've tried to kill me. We've met."

"I see," David carefully withdrew his hand. "So I assume that Lee-kun has explained everything?"

"Yes and you can forget it."

David chuckled softly. "I'm afraid it is no longer up for debate, Neji-"

"That's right. It isn't. We are going back to Konoha and you can expect us back in a few days. This is over, Eberhart. I am sick of this."

"I can assure you that I am quite sick of it, as well. That is why I am doing this. Now, let's be reasonable, shall we? We can discuss this over a late breakfast-"

"No. We are leaving."

"I am sure Lee has already explained to you why that is not possible."

"It was pathetic. You may think that I am afraid of this seal, but you are sadly mistaken. I can advise you to do your research before threatening me again."

Master David turned to watch as Neji walked towards the door. "I assure you that my research was quite thorough."

"As thorough as your plan. Come, Lee. We are leaving."

"N-neji, please-"

"Lee," Neji's words were sharp and commanding. "Come."

"Neji, Iadvise you to heed your fiancé's fears. I do not make idle threats."

"That I know. I also know that you are a liar," Neji stepped closer to the door.

Lee suddenly burst into an all out run and threw himself between Neji and the exit. _"Neji, believe me!"_

Neji stared at Lee for a long time. Slowly, the veins began to outline those fierce white eyes, piercing straight through Lee's defenses. "Lee."

Lee visibly jerked, stepping back onto the door.

"You've let this man too far into your mind. Your own fear has distorted the extent of his power until he is all but a god. To you, he is capable of anything and he is using your own fear of him to control you."

Lee shook his head wildly. "Neji, I am not exaggerating-!"

"Yes you are. Now control yourself."

"I know what he is capable of! Neji, believe me-!"

Suddenly, there was a horrible, piercing pain behind Neji's eyes, as if explosive tags were going off in his skull and his eyes were being gouged out from within. The agony ripped down through his body like razors, hitting every cell in his body.

He hit the floor with a hard _thunk!_

Lee was screaming. He could hear him…

Then, it was just over.

Neji gasped hard, as if the agony had been choking him. He pressed the heels of his hands against his forehead, finally freed to do _something_ about the pain. He felt Lee's hands on his shoulders, wet drops on his face as he wept and screamed. He wanted to do something, but _god_ the _pain…_

He was unsure of just how long he laid there, but it was long enough for Lee to start fighting with Master David. He could hear the powerful strikes as they hit. He carefully eased himself up onto his arms, nausea rushing up to meet him. His head throbbed, his body ached. He felt Lee rush back up to him, put his hands on his shoulders as he sat up.

"Neji."

Neji looked up through blurry vision to see Master David standing over him, staring down at him with a pitying expression.

"I am sorry it had to be this way, Neji, but you were not going to listen to me," Master David's cruel blue eyes narrowed so slightly that Neji was sure only he noticed. "Forgive me."

Neji stared at him for a long time, the pain throbbing behind his eyes only increasing the hatred he had.

He struggled to his feet and threw off Lee's hands. He stepped onto the heavy woodwork and walked shakily outside.

"Neji-kun-!"

"Don't worry, love. He is not going anywhere."

"You-!" Lee turned on Master David with fury in his tearful eyes. "You-! You-!"

But, that same fury stuck in Lee's throat and kept him from saying what he wanted. His teeth ground furiously and his damp eyes narrowed to slits under his heavy, knitted eyebrows.

Master David stood up a little straighter and slightly tossed his head back. "I regret this, but it needed to be done."

Lee snarled viciously, his fists clenching so tightly at his sides that his scars and knuckles turned a ghostly white. He turned sharply, slamming his foot down onto the wooden door so hard it cracked. He stormed outside and looked around. He stepped onto the path and off it a couple steps in both directions. Then, he wandered quietly around the house, stepping over a small hedge that marked the edge of the fantastic garden.

"Neji-kun…"

The man was sitting with his back against an exotic tree, bearing red flowers that dropped their petals into the elaborate koi pond below. Small, yellow flowers bloomed up beside him, as if they had been waiting for him.

It would have made the ideal backdrop for a portrait, had Neji not looked so deathly pale.

Lee walked up beside him and sat down. "Neji, I am so sorry… I… I did not know that he would a-actually-"

"Lee, go home."

_"What?!"_

"Just go home and don't come back."

Lee stuttered disbelievingly. "Wh- wha- no! No! I am not leaving you here!"

"Lee-"

_"No!_ This is not all bad! If this succeeds-"

"It won't. He is assuming too much."

"But, I am willing to try it."

Neji turned to him with pained white eyes. He narrowed them halfheartedly. "You've given in already."

"Maybe I have," Lee's voice had grown gravely quiet. "-but I think it might work"

Neji sighed heavily and pressed his eyes into his arms. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then, Master David will let us go."

"But, will he?"

"I believe he will…"

"You believe a lot of things, Lee."

"And you do not believe enough."

Lee let Neji think for a while, listening to the quiet bubbling of the pond's waterfall and the unfittingly cheerful songs of a pair of courting songbirds. Then, he asked quietly, "But… perhaps… I could go get reinforcements?"

"To what avail, Lee? Reinforcements would just do one of three things: kill him on sight, get killed or just capture him. All of which would end in my death and the Bar moving. If David gets captured, he will hold my life over Tsunade's head the entire time," Neji sighed again and buried his head a little deeper into his arms. "The only real solution is just to kill myself and take David with me."

"Which is not an option."

"Yeah…"

"Perhaps I could drop by Konoha? Just… tell them what is going on?"

"No. If this gets out, we are going to have unwanted reinforcements."

"Gai, Tenten, Kiba and Sakura all know about it…"

"They also all probably think we're dead."

"Master David said they'd know."

"I don't see why we should believe him."

"Kiba said he'd come for me…"

"And if you're dead?"

"I think he would follow it up…"

Neji frowned. "Let's hope he doesn't bring anyone with him."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Especially not him."

Lee went quiet for another moment, to let his teammate get his bearings back. Then, he asked, "So… what are we going to do?"

"I… I don't know, Lee."

"Is that a 'go' on just doing it?"

"Do we have much of a choice?"

"No… that was the idea," Lee scooted a little closer to Neji and gently laid his head down on his shoulder. "It is just not fair."

"No, it's not," Neji lifted his head a little and gently touched his cheek to Lee's hair before turning his eyes up into the leaves of the tree. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the petals and leaves to give off an oddly surreal touch to the entire situation. He frowned deeply.

"Lee, I am going to fix this."

"How?"

"I am going to find a way to get rid of this damn seal, at least _his_ part of it."

"Is that possible?"

"It has to be," He narrowed his eyes. "-and he said that I am confined to a certain distance from him, yes?"

"Yes."

"So that means I am going to be at the Bar with him."

Lee scoffed angrily. "I do not approve. I do not want you anywhere near it."

"Then I can make a list of his clients."

"Why?"

Neji turned his white eyes to Lee. "If the basis of his plan is to be rid of his clients, then so be it. You can do it one way and I will do it another. A list of his clients in the right hands will make a considerable dent in his wallet."

"Whose hands?"

"Tsunade's."

"How will you get it to her? You just said if I show up in the Leaf Village again-"

"I'll find a way, Lee. I'll mail it if I have to."

"Do you not think that Master David has tried such a thing?"

"He is a wanted criminal in Konoha and I'm sure the Hokage has let other villages know," Neji shook his head. "Besides, any list like that would simply be regarded as a political vendetta and be tossed. But, anything that arrives on Tsunade's desk with my signature will be taken seriously."

"Oh… and you can explain the situation in that letter?"

"Sure."

"What if Master David does not let it out?"

"It will get out. Trust me, Lee."

Lee was quiet for a moment, then he sat up and looked Neji directly in the eyes. "Alright, Neji."

Neji gave him a slight, uneasy smile. Then, his troubled expression returned and he set his chin back on his arms, returning his gaze to absolutely nowhere.

Lee watched him for a moment before he said, "Neji?"

"Hm?"  
"Before… all this, you said you had an appointment."

"Uh-huh?"

"What was it about?"

Neji glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and arched an eyebrow at him. Then he sat up off his arms and unbuttoned his shirt.

Lee watched on bated breath as he carefully pulled his arms from the sleeves. His heart pounded against his chest as he thought of all the possibilities-

Neji dropped his shirt and just slightly pulled the waist band of his pants down, just enough to show the top of his hip.

There, in dark green, familiar curling penmanship, was Rock Lee's name, permanently engraved into Neji's perfect skin.

Lee screamed so loud that one would have thought Neji had shot him.

"What have you _done?!"_

Lee grabbed Neji's arm and threw it back, licking his thumb and rubbing it hard over the curling letters. To his horror, they did not smudge or fade. He screamed again. _"Neji!"_

"Hm?"

"How _could you?!_ You-! You got a _tattoo?!_"

"Mm-hm."

_"Why?!_"

"For you."

"B… but… _Neji!"_

"I thought you'd like it."

"I _do! _Bu… but… _**why?!"**_

"Because I love you."

"But… aw… _Neji…"_

"Hey, you've got nipple piercings, so you can't talk."

"Mine are removable!"

"Why would I need to remove it?"

"What if I die one day? What if you want to remarry?"

Neji then looked at him with eyes so serious that they stopped any argument. "I won't remarry."

Lee stared at him for a long time. Then he teared up. "Oh… Neji…"

Lee leaned over and pressed his lips against Neji's in what was supposed to be a very long kiss, but as soon as their lips touched, Lee drew back in shock. "Neji! You… you are _hot!"_

"Yes."

"No, no! Neji!" Lee's hand went to Neji's forehead and then to his cheek, suddenly aware that Neji was also shaking. "You are burning up! Good god, your immune-! Damn, damn, damn-!"

"Lee, relax. I'm just coming down with something."

"Neji, your immune system is still weak! There is no telling what 'something' is! Come on, we are going back inside and you are going to bed!"

With a pounding headache, Neji was not in the mood to argue with Lee in his 'mother hen' setting. He accepted Lee's hand and stood up, slipping his shirt back on. Before he could even get it buttoned, Lee grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the garden and into the house.


	4. Fitting

Lee opened his eyes slowly, blinking owlishly in the dim, cold light filtering in through the drawn curtains, no doubt drawn sometime that morning. He yawned widely and sat up, arching his back to pop his spine back into place. He stretched and the popping of his joints sounded like the crackling of fire. He shook the final shrouds of sleep from his head and looked quietly over to the bed, where Neji was still asleep.

He carefully laid his hand on Neji's forehead and pushed back the damp strands of hair. His pale skin was burning and Lee could hear a frightening rattle in his breath.

Lee gently stroked Neji's hair. Neji had not been sick in years. Master David had assured him that Neji's immune system was back in place, but Lee could not see how he could be so sure. He seemed so sick…

Lee stood up and went into the bathroom. He found a washcloth and folded it lengthwise. He ran it under cold water and wrung it out. He dried his hands and then walked back to the bed. He gently laid the damp cloth on Neji's forehead, smoothing it down with a stroke of his hand.

With a small sigh, he left the room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet _click._ He walked downstairs, confident that he would find Master David reading over a cup of coffee. But, as he walked into the dining room, he was disappointed to find that Master David was nowhere to be found. He sighed again and looked up the stairs.

Of course he would still be asleep.

"David, you lazy bones, did you finally decide to wake up?"

Lee jumped and whirled back around at the sound of a familiar voice. As if on cue, a heavy-set old woman toddled in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishrag.

"David, I swear, you have just gotten so lazy while I was g-"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

She and Lee's eyes met from across the room and, for a moment, the room was stunned into silence.

"Oh… Lord Almighty…"

_"Mariam-san!"_

Lee rushed across the room and grabbed Mariam about her healthy waist, giving her a powerful hug. "How have you been? I have missed you so _so_ much!"

"I've been? Lee, where in God's name have_ you_ been? It has been years! I didn't expect you to ever- Good gracious!" Mariam peered down to find that her feet were easily a foot off the ground. "You've grown!"

Lee laughed and set Mariam back on the ground. "Mariam-san, it is so good to see you again. I… I have missed you."

"Well, one would question!" Mariam straightened her dress and glasses, looking Lee up and down. "You left without as much as a goodbye! Good lord, you're tall…"

"I am sorry, Mariam-san. I… I had things to attend to and I… I could not bear to say goodbye."

"Well, _hin ist hin_. Come, come, come," Mariam shooed Lee into the kitchen with her dishrag. "You probably haven't had a proper meal in all these years. You can tell me everything you've been up over a hot breakfast."

"Actually, Mariam-san," Lee moved to the side and offered an apologetic hand. "I need to find Master David or wake him up. I am worried about Neji."

"Neji?"

"My… fiancé."

"You're… oh, good Lord! You are _engaged?_ Did you _ever_ plan on coming to see me and tell me about this? How long have you two been courting? When is the wedding? Is she here?"

"Um… he, Mariam-san. Neji is my boyfriend."

Mariam was quiet for a moment, pulling down her glasses to eye Lee over them. Then, she cleared her throat quietly. "I see. Well… what seems to be the problem?"

"He is ill. I need Master David to find out what is wrong with him."

"David's probably asleep, the lazy bones. I am sure it is nothing I can't handle. I take it _he_ is in _your_ room?"  
"Um, yes ma'am, but I really think that-"

"Oh, don't be like that, Lee, you silly boy," Mariam chided as she waddled her way up the stairs. "I am an old woman. I've seen and fought more illnesses in my life then you've heard about. I am sure this is nothing I haven't seen before."

Lee quietly followed the little housekeeper up to his room. He closed the door behind them and watched nervously from the foot of the bed as Mariam toddled over to the side of the bed. She simply stood there for a moment, looking a little confused. Then, her face turned into a mask of surprise and almost fright.

Lee immediately panicked. "Mariam-san?!"  
"Oh my… lord…" Mariam reached out with a shaking hand and touched Neji's hair. "It's… good heavens…"

"M-mariam-san?"

Mariam blinked hard and shook her head a little. "Oh… it's nothing! Nothing… Just… just an old woman's imagination. Now!"

Mariam removed the warm cloth and set her hand firmly on Neji's forehead. She frowned deeply. She leaned down so that her ear was next to Neji's mouth. Her frown grew even deeper. She moved and pressed her ear firmly against Neji's chest.

"Mariam-san?"

"It could be worse," Mariam sat up and shook her head. "-but nothing that can't be fixed with rest and care."

Lee looked between Mariam and his ailing lover. "Are you sure, Mariam-san?"

"I'm sure, Lee," She sighed heavily and gestured for Lee to follow her outside. She closed the door behind them and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "I am surprised you aren't sick, too. How long has he had this?"

"It just happened yesterday."

"I see… well, I would recommend simply letting him sleep it off. But, if you can manage to convince him to eat anything, I will be down in the kitchen. Just holler."

"Thank you, Mariam-san."

"It's my job," Mariam turned and got down three stairs before she turned back around and said, "-and no kissing, making of the out or sex before he's better. I won't have you sick, too!"

Lee blushed violently. "M-mariam!"

Mariam raised a threatening eyebrow at him and continued down the stairs.

Lee watched her leave, groaned and put his hand to his face, as if it would help quell the burning in his cheeks. He went back into his room and closed the door, pressing his back against it.

"What's wrong?"

Lee looked up quickly. "Neji!"

The Hyuuga sat up slowly, brushing the damp hair from his eyes. He gave Lee an arch of a thin eyebrow. "Who was that?"

Lee sat down on the edge of the bed. "That was Mariam-san. She is the housekeeper. She is my friend."

"She works for David."

"But, she is not like him! She is a good lady. Strict, yes, but she is very kind," Lee smiled a little. "Besides. She likes me."

"I see…" Neji put his head down into his hand with a soft sigh.

Lee tilted his head a little to look Neji in the eyes. "No better, _Hasi?"_

Neji coughed hard and glared at Lee. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, shut up. You like it."

"It's annoying," Neji tossed his head a little and pushed his hair back carelessly. He glanced down, lightly pulled at his shirt and grimacing. "I need a shower."

"How about a bath?"

"I hate baths."

"Why?"

"Because they're unsanitary."

"But they are relaxing and it will bring down your fever," Lee got up and walked into the bathroom, calling over his shoulder, "Trust me! You will thank me for it!"

"Nnh…" Neji flopped back down into bed and tossed the blankets over his head.

The sound of rushing water suddenly burst from within the bathroom and Lee immerged again. He squatted beside the bed and lightly lifted the corner of the blanket. "If you quit complaining about it, I will get in with you."

Neji's white eyes narrowed a little. "Is that a bribe or a threat?"

"Have you seen the bathtub, _Hasi?_ It gets lonely in there."

"Uh-huh," Neji pulled the blanket back down.

Lee frowned and offered, "I have bubbles."

Neji pulled the blanket down immediately and gave Lee a mordant look. "Lee. I am _not_ taking a_ bubble_ bath."

"Then get your well-toned behind in the bathtub."

"I hate baths."

"Alright, now you are just being difficult. How about this?" Lee crossed his arms on the bed and set his chin down on them, looking his ailing lover's in the eyes. "If you do this for me, to bring down your fever, I will give you the best full-body massage you have ever had."

Neji eyed him skeptically.

"Promise."

Neji stared at him and then rolled his eyes.

"That is the spirit. Now come on. Before I flood the house."

Lee walked back into the bathroom and turned off the water, managing to get there just as the spacious bath ran to the almost perfect depth. He dipped his fingers in the tepid water, finding it just warmer then he had aimed for, but manageable. He glanced at the door when Neji walked in, running his fingers through his tangled hair.

Lee smiled. "You know, I always thought you looked your best when you just woke up, _Hasi."_

"I look and _sound_ as if I've been smoking all my life," Neji replied sarcastically, leaning against the sink. He looked around with a dampened curiosity. "Fancy."

"Yes, but it does the job," Lee tilted his head. "You probably need a brush, huh?"

"I guess."

"I think I left it on the dresser…" Lee got up and left the bathroom again.

He looked on the dresser, in several of the drawers and around the room twice before he found it, lying on the window sill, where he had left it the night before. He walked back into the bathroom and looked around blankly. "Neji-kun?"

"Hn."

"Oh," Lee knelt beside the bathtub and lightly ran his fingers down Neji's hair, which he had left draped over the porcelain edge.

Neji shuddered.

"So?"

"It's alright."

"Oh, you like it," Lee shifted, crossing his legs. He pulled Neji's hair into his lap and, with a flip of the brush in his hand, he carefully began working the tangles created from a restless sleep. The bathroom became very quiet, except for the occasional harsh cough from Neji. The silence induced a drug-like effect, causing the air to become heavy and warm and-

"Neji, wake up before you drown."

Neji tilted his head back. "I'm not asleep."

Lee leaned forward and looked into his lover's eyes. "You were about to be."

"Psh…" Neji coughed hard, shook his head a little and closed his eyes again anyway, leaning heavily back against the porcelain edge and into Lee's powerful hands.

------

_"-und dann ich finde, er wurde zum Statthalter ernannt!"_

Neji yawned widely and lightly rubbed his hand over his face. He still felt awful, even though he would be damned to admit the bath had taken the edge off what seemed to be a nasty cold. Lee and Mariam's conversation was the only thing keeping him from pushing breakfast aside and falling asleep at the table.

Besides, Lee owed him.

Finally the old woman threw up her hands in defeat and wiped her eyes on a napkin. "Alright, alright! Enough! Goodness, you've certainly lived an eventful life, Lee. Now, how long did you say you were staying?"

"I am not sure, Mariam-san, but it looks like quite a while."

"And is it going to be like the time before or are you-"

"I am going to be gone a lot, but I will always be back. Neji-kun is going to be here, though, when Master David is around."

Mariam shook her head. "Now, don't you be getting into trouble now, Lee."

"I will try, Mariam-san. It seems to follow me around-"

"Lee-kun."

The room looked up as Master David walked into the room, bright-eyed and looking well-rested. He gestured for Lee to come. "There's someone here for you. Neji-kun, you, too."

"Eberhart, you can tell your visitor to sh-"

Lee quickly slapped a hand over Neji's mouth. He gave Mariam a quick smile, dragged Neji from his chair and into the elaborate foyer.

Neji roughly brushed Lee off him. "What the hell, Lee?"

"Not in front of Mariam-san!" Lee hissed roughly. "She does not know yet!"

"She's going to."

_"Going to._"

"Davy! It's so good to see you again!"

Any further argument was cut off by a woman entering the house with her arms outstretched in a friendly hug. Her attire was strange, though flattering, consisting of a zebra-print tunic tied at the waist with a wide black belt and wide black pants, all of which just seemed to match her pinned-up red hair and silver cat-eye glasses.

David smiled widely and rushed to greet her. They embraced when they met and, moving their hands to the other's shoulders, gossiped like old women about the shows she had done and her commissions.

Neji frowned at the strange new woman and the odd conversation a businessman like David was having with her. Rather then dwell on it with a pounding headache, Neji turned his eyes to the young, teenage girl that had scooted her way inside, standing awkwardly next to the patched up door and fiddling with the sleeve of a ratty jacket.

Neji did not blame her for lurking in the doorway. She was nothing like this other woman. Just a plain girl with long, wheat-colored hair hanging limply down in her face, over a pair of wire-rim glasses. Nothing fancy about her jeans, shoes or her well-loved jacket, nor the beat-up spiral-bound books she had clutched to her chest like shields.

When she caught him staring at her, she quickly scampered into the room and dodged behind the other woman.

She reminded him of Hinata.

Finally, the fiery woman sighed and asked, with a knowing wink, "But what about you, Davy? Surely _you've_ been up to something interesting!"

Master David just smiled broadly and gestured.

Karina's face burst into a smile so big it almost cracked her well made-up face. She squealed like a little girl. "Lee!"

"Hello, Karina-san!" Lee met Karina's hug with one of his own and she placed kisses on both sides of his face.

"My god, Lee, it's been so long! Where in the world have you been and _when_ did you get so tall? You've just grown like a weed! And jeez-!" Karina gripped Lee's arm with both hands. "-you're packing some major ammo there, aren't you?"

"I try," Lee turned the woman around to face his fiancé. "Karina, this is Neji-kun. He is-"

"Hot!" Karina pulled down her glasses and looked Neji up and down. "Sweet milk and biscuits, if I were ten years younger-"

Neji's face turned a subtle shade of pink.

Master David chuckled lightly and walked over to put his hands on their shoulders. "These are the two I mentioned yesterday, Karina. They're both going to need complete wardrobes. You think you can help them out?"

Karina walked over and glanced at them both over her glasses, giving them an impudent wink. "I might be able to do a little something for each of them."

She took a glance at Master David. "You got an extra room in this monster of a house that I could borrow?"

"Of course, Karin. Try that one," David gestured over into a room near the main living room, where close business meetings were often held. "It's got very good lighting."

"I will be the judge of that," Karina took Lee and Neji's hands and led them lightly towards the room. "Renate! Come, dear!"

The girl jumped and scampered after her. "C-coming!"

"By the way, Neji, this is Renate. She's my daughter," Karina winked and nudged him playfully. "She's _single._"

Renate squealed, squeaking, "Mom!"

"I'm just saying, dear."

Master David walked up behind her, commenting, "Now Karin, they're both going to need-"

Karina turned around and stuck her hand firmly on David's chest, stopping him in his tracks. "What they _need_ is for you to turn your tight tail around and wait outside until they're finished!"

"Karin-"

"No! March!" Karina took a stack of paper from Renate, rolled it up and smacked Master David with it, shooing him out of the room. "March, march, march!"

She closed the door behind him and put her fists on her wide hips, huffing triumphantly. "Now, let's get down to business. Lee, how about you first?"

"You just want to see my new body."

"Caught me. Now make it snappy!"

Lee laughed lightly and pulled his shirt over his head.

Neji's eyes grew wide. "Lee-!"

"What?" Lee glanced at him and grinned. "It makes for a better fit."

Neji's face shifted yet another shade darker and he glanced at Renate. She was blushing, too, and purposefully busying herself organizing her books, papers, tape measure in pencil in a painstakingly straight row to avoid looking as Lee stripped effortlessly down to nothing.

Karina glanced at Lee with an up and down nod of her head. "Yeah, you've definitely put on some muscle, honey. This is going to be a refreshing change of pace from all my skinny little models on the runway and the business suits."

She requested the tape measure from Renate, who tossed it over her shoulder rather then turn around. Karina shook her head exasperatedly. "Renate, you're going to have to look one day!"

Renate buried her face in her sleeves instead of answering.

Karina rolled her eyes and began measuring Lee's body, commenting here and there about various scars and getting into the stories behind them.

As Neji watched, he found himself feeling an odd sense of… jealousy. The reaction surprised him, as it was completely illogical. Lee was so madly in love that even the threat of recapture could not bring him to his senses, but what else could it be? It was not the sight of Lee speaking that ugly language to a woman he had met in slavery, the fluidity and casualness of how he spoke- that made it all seem as if it were alright- was not what made him so uneasy. That just was not it.

He glanced over at Renate, who quickly dropped her eyes back to her paper and kept scribbling her mother's yelled measurements. He coughed hard.

Karina stopped what she was doing and glanced over her shoulder at him. "That doesn't sound good, Neji. Are you sick?"

"Yes."

"Hot damn, I'd like to see you well," she commented sassily, turning her attention back to the final measurements of Lee's wrists. She tossed her tape measure over her shoulder and looked Lee over again. "Now, for your skin tone, I'm thinking a lot of… Mm… blue?"

"Green."

"No."

Lee shot Neji an ugly look.

Karina put her hand on her hip and frowned, tapping her chin with a painted nail. "Green… Renate, what do you think?"

"Whatever you say, Mom!"

"Renate, that needs an opinion. Blue? Green? Oh, come on, dear! Here! I am blocking your view of any _naughtiness!_ Now blue, green or other?"

Renate peered cautiously over her shoulder and brushed her bangs off one side of her blushing face. "Um… both would be fine…"

Karina sighed. "I suppose that will do. Alright, Lee, put your clothes back on. I'm finished with you. You're up, Neji. Renate, get another sheet of paper out."

Renate glanced at Neji, turned a dark shade of red and blurted out nervously, "Um, Mom?! I'm… I-I'm going to go wait with Mr. Eberhart!"

"Renate, dear, what do you mean? He doesn't need company- girl, where are you going? Get back in h-" But, the door slammed shut and Renate was gone. Karina sighed heavily. "That girl."

Karina shook her head. "Anyway. Neji?"

Neji hesitated.

Lee suddenly grabbed the edges of his shirt, exclaiming playfully, "Allow me!"

Neji elbowed him in the ribcage and his open hand came around to slap him upside the head.

Even sick, Neji was not to be messed with.

"Nervous, Neji?" asked Karina good-naturedly. "I get a lot of clients who don't like taking their clothes off in front of strangers."

Neji eyed her for a moment, then pulled his shirt over his head. He smacked Lee with it as the man recovered from the reeling slap to the head.

Finally, Karina took a single, lingering glance at Neji and shook her head. "Dear god, where does David find all these well-toned men?"

"I can tell you h-"

Lee subtly elbowed him in the back and asked, "Karina, do you want me to write down your measurements, since Renate is not here?"

"No, I can get her back in here. She needs to get used to it. Renate! Come show these two your drawings! There's a few in here I can't quite describe, like the one of this half-naked m-!"

The door burst open. "M-mom! Don't show them an-!"

Renate froze in the doorway and her face turned a violent shade of red, staring dumbly at the nude man standing before her.

And with the bright lighting in the room accenting every smooth curve of muscle on Neji's body, it was little surprise when her jaw dropped and stayed there.

Karina doubled over laughing, having to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. Renate quickly shoved her hands over her face and began stammering out apologies, trying unsuccessfully to feel her way out of the room.

"Oh come on, dear, I am just kidding, but now that that's out of the way, you can write those measurements down again!" Karina led her daughter back to the table and put her notebook back in her hands. "Now, try to pay attention. I know its going to be hard, but try not to look too much."

-------

"Well, that should do it, Davy," Karina placed her hands on her hips and gave Master David a jaunty wink. "I've got the perfect set of fabrics in mind and all the styles, too. You're going to have the best dressed pair of guests this town's ever seen!"

Master David chuckled. "Thank you, Karina. You're a life saver."

"And don't you forget it! Now, when do you think you're going to need all this?"

"Soon as possible, especially this," Master David handed her a business-sized envelope sealed twice. "That is _very_ important and I would investigate a potential partnership with Reimund."

"The smith? Whatever for?"

"You will see, but I would appreciate some discreetness, if it won't trouble you. You know how this town is."

"Oh, god, I know! Gossip, gossip, gossip! You just wait 'till they get wind that Lee's back and has brought a _friend._"

"I am hoping they'll never have to know."

"Wishful thinking, Davy," She sighed heavily and shifted her weight onto one foot. "So is that it, then?"

"That's it, Karina. Thank you so much for making a house call for me."

"Anything for you, Davy!" Karina turned around and gestured to her daughter. "Come on, Renate, let's get st- girl, are you drawing on my measurements?"

The girl looked up quickly and slammed the books onto her chest. "No!"

"Oh, don't panic, Renate. It's fine. Now come on. Let's go."

Karina hooked her arm around Master David's and had him walk her out the door, talking about how amazing Neji and Lee were going to look once she was done with them. Renate scuttled after her, stopped, scurried back a few steps, stepped back towards the door and stopped again.

Finally, she rushed back to Neji and blurted out loudly, _"I better hope get you!"_

Before Neji could even think about what she had tried to say, she fled out the door, tripping past Master David and Karina on her desperate way out.


	5. Firsts

"My god..."

Neji looked around at the stacks of boxes piled five high and god-knows how many deep in front of him. He glanced at Lee, to see if he had been expecting the onslaught of boxes.

Apparently, he had. He was listening to Master David and Karina talking, rather then being properly awed.

Karina patted the side of one stack, making the entire monstrosity shake. "That should about do it, Davy, and I got it done in _record_ time. With a few new additions and a bit of overtime, it only took one week!"

"I am very pleased, Karin," Master David hugged her fondly. "You are amazing."

"I know," Karina looked over to her two clients. "If anything's wrong with any of them or if they don't fit right, give me a call. I'll fix it. Or better yet, call Renate. She came down with a case of sham at the last minute and couldn't make it."

"Sham…?" Lee glanced at Neji, who waved it off.

"Anyway, I will see you around, Davy. Don't be such a stranger," With a final embrace, Karina closed the patched-up door and was gone.

Master David turned to his two captive guests. "Would you like help getting your boxes upstairs or do you think you can manage?"

"I am sure we can manage," Lee answered casually. "There are not so many."

Master David chuckled good-naturedly. "I see. Then, I am going to get a few things in order, love, before tonight."

As he turned and left, his words resonated somberly, like the toll of a dull bell.

"Anyway!" Lee grabbed two of the stacks and began walking upstairs.

Neji watched him nervously, watching the boxes swaying perilously in his lover's arms, threatening to fall over at any point. Then, Lee reached the top of the stairs and turned around, saying loudly, "Neji, get with it!"

Neji shook his head and grabbed a set of boxes.

The process of hauling the boxes up the stairs took the better part of thirty minutes, even with Lee's amazing feats of strength and balance. Karina had truly outdone herself, as the two found out when they quickly ran out of places to set the boxes in their room and ended up setting them outside in the hallway.

Neji sighed heavily as he set the last stack of boxes down outside the doorway and walked inside on his carefully planned out walkway. He looked around at the daunting box army surrounding him and his teammate. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"Well, it is going to have to be done eventually. Besides, I am curious," Lee picked up a full-body sized box and obviously was surprised at its weight. He checked the sticker on it and suddenly looked very disturbed. He glanced at Neji.

He set it back down.

Neji grabbed another box and threw it to him. "Try that."

The task of getting the clothes put up into the spacious closet proved an even more daunting task then originally planned. It seemed like only more boxes pushed their way inside after they had emptied and tossed one. The only relief they found was that each other's clothes were very easy to distinguish from one another.

Karina had done a wonderful job, that much was obvious. She seemed to know exactly what the two would wear and what would suit them from their brief meeting and had taken it all into account. For Lee, she had chosen bright colors, like the suggested shades of green and blue. For Neji, she had chosen sets of subdued colors, like white and tan. She had taken these color sets and applied them to a range of styles, from their casual clothing to business attire to a pair of very expensive looking kimonos.

As he found the closet filling up, Neji wondered just how long David expected them to be staying.

After about two hours worth of folding and racking, Lee tossed the third to last box out the door with a heavy sigh. "Alright! One more to go! And it is for _you."_

"What the hell could it be?!" Neji snapped, gesturing at the closet behind him. "We've got freakin' _everything!"_

"Well, do not ask me. Just look."

Lee set the box down on the bed and pulled the lid off.

Silence.

"You've _got_ to be kidding."

Inside the box was a set of dark leather fetish wear, complete with a set of long, fingerless gloves and a pair of almost-knee-high boots.

Neji and Lee exchanged glances.

Neji grabbed the box lid.

Lee quickly took it away from him. "Are you not going to try it on, _Hasi?_"

"No."

"Oh come on, how bad can it look?"

"For_get it,_ Lee."

"Come on! Please?"

"No!"

Lee stared at him for a moment. Then, he lunged for him.

Neji dodged and made a dash for the door, only to have it slammed shut in front of him. He made a quick turn around, heading for the window. Lee jumped for him again, causing him to dodge up onto the drawers and across them, jumping off in time to grab and flick the lock open on the window.

Lee tackled him, wrestling him up off the ground and pinning his arms against his sides. Then, he bodily hauled Neji back to the bed and tossed him back on. He grabbed his lover's ankle and hauled him back down as he tried to escape one more time.

The next thing he saw was Neji's sole and the carpet.

Lee sat up, rubbing his smarting nose. He looked up at Neji, who was sitting bitterly on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed. "I was just playing with you, _Hasi!"_

"So was I."

Lee scoffed. He stood back up and put the lid back on the box, signaling the outcome of a draw. He tossed the box somewhere beside the bed and climbed into the bed, flopping back against the pillows. He felt Neji crawl up beside him and felt his head rest on his shoulder. The scent of freshly cleaned hair momentarily blinded him and for a moment, he forgot where he was…

"So, now what?" he asked quietly, curling his arm around Neji and lightly nuzzling his hair.

"We sleep, I suppose."

"It is only four."

"Yes, but we're going to be up all night."

Lee glanced up at the only unopened box, looming forebodingly on the other side of the room. He shrunk back, turning his eyes back into the dark folds of his lover's hair.

He felt the soft, calloused touch of fingers against his cheek. He turned his head and met Neji's pale eyes. He stared into them for a long time, caught and entranced in the spiraling depths. Then, they blinked slowly, breaking the spell.

Lee sighed quietly and put his other arm around Neji, pulling him into a warm embrace. Neji had not said anything.

….

"Lee-kun… Neji-kun…"

Neji's eyes fluttered open. He had not realized that he had fallen asleep. He blinked lightly and stretched just a little, as Lee's heavy arms were still wrapped around him in sleep. He could feel Lee's warm breath against his forehead and feel his slow heartbeat against the back of his hand.

"Neji-kun?"

Neji blinked quickly and glanced up. David was standing in the doorway, the light behind him shadowing his face, all except those cold eyes…

"It is time," His voice was sickeningly soft, almost understanding. "When you're ready, I will be waiting."

He walked away, the light seeming to follow him for just a moment, before wandering into the room.

Neji watched the doorway for a moment before he sighed. He gently untangled his arm from Lee's and reached up to touch his face. He stroked softly, slowly waking him. Finally, Lee's eyes opened and he blinked owlishly. "Hn?"

"Morning," Neji slid from Lee's arms as they were lifted, pulled over his head in a deep, popping stretch. Neji stretched himself, though more subtly. He ran a hand through his hair with a small yawn.

Lee sat up next to him, scratching the back of his neck. "What is up, _Hasi?"_

"It's time, Lee."

"Time? For-" Lee's brain finally caught up and silenced him. He quailed under his own nerves.

Neji gently touched him again, running his fingers softly down his arm. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. He stepped from the bed and walked to the door, shutting it softly.

The lamp added just enough light to the twilight spilling in through the window that the room was bathed in a surreal golden glow. Neji walked over to the closet and found a set of semi-casual clothing. When he walked back out, he found Lee with the box open on the bed, pulling the folds of black and metal from it with shaking hands.

Neji watched silently as Lee dressed. As the folds of black fabric slowly took the form of Lee's body, it completely changed him. As he hooked the belt around his waist and the fitted cross-harness around his wide chest, Neji became very disturbed.

Lee had become an assassin, all in a matter of minutes.

Lee reached back behind him and pulled the tight fitting mask over his head and down around his neck, finding that it would fit much like Kakashi-sensei's. Then, he glanced over at Neji, who was standing quietly in the closet doorway. "Neji-kun?"

"Hm?"

"So?"

Neji stared at him for a long time. He pressed his lips together, unable to think of anything to say to him. He walked over to him. He took Lee's extended hand and set his hand softly on Lee's wrist, over the cold metal arm guard.

Neji's hand jerked back and the air hissed through his teeth. He glanced at his fingers, where bright red blood was spilling slowly over his pale skin.

The arm guard's edges were like razors.

Lee looked at the guards on his arms, then at Neji. Through the surprised horror in his eyes, there was a genuine look of fear.

Neji reached out with his uninjured hand and gently touched Lee's face, ignoring the blood drops dripping onto the carpet, then retreated into the bathroom to locate a towel. The paper thin cut did not hurt, but it was bleeding profusely, as if the metal had been treated to produce the effect. He clenched the towel in his hand and went back into the bedroom.

Lee was sitting on the edge of the bed, just looking down between his legs at the carpet. Neji frowned, standing there awkwardly for a moment before he crossed the room. He pushed the box aside and sat down next to Lee.

Lee looked up at him with damp, frightened eyes.

Neji tilted his head a little, then leaned over and kissed him reassuringly. He did not say anything. He stood up again, gently pulling Lee up to his feet. He let go, but Lee clung to his hand.

Neji glanced back at him, and down at their hands. Lee's hand almost completely engulfed his. He thought of just how easily Lee could crush the thin, delicate bones.

It was strange how Neji only realized how powerful his lover was when he was at his weakest.

The two made their way out of the room and down the stairs. Master David was waiting for them, patiently standing beside the door with a small package and a manila folder held lightly in his hand.

He looked up when they approached him and did not say anything for a moment, his icy eyes locked on Lee as if he had never seen him before. Then:

"Lee-kun, this is your first assignment," He offered Lee the manila folder as if offering an invitation. "He should look familiar."

Lee opened the folder and the look of recognition was unmistakable. He did not read the contents, flip through it or even glance at the picture inside too long. He just closed it and handed it back.

Master David took it and tucked it under his arm. "Can you do it, Lee?"

Lee stared at him for a long time, then said quietly, "Yes."

Neji's stomach suddenly dropped.

"Then take these," Master David held out the package in his hand. "They are going to be your primary weapons."

Lee took them carefully and, with a glance at Master David, pulled it open. He looked confused, reaching inside and pulling out a long needle.

"Be careful with those, love. They're poisoned."

Lee tucked the needles into one of the many pouches on his belt and simply stood there for a moment. Then he glanced between Master David and Neji a few times.

Master David politely went to place the manila folder back into his office.

Lee grabbed Neji's arms and yanked him forward, pressing a hard, passionate kiss against his lips. When he finally let go, he hugged Neji tightly, careful of the sharp edges on his arm guards.

Neji reached up and set his hand on Lee's back the best he could. "Lee, you're going to be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things, Lee. You'll be alright."

Lee sniffed softly and pressed his eyes into Neji's neck, murmuring quietly, "I love you very much, Neji."

"I love you, too, Lee."

Lee let go slowly, his arms and hands lingering on his lover's body for the longest of time. Then, with a final, gentle squeeze on Neji's hand, he turned around and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Neji watched the door for a long time, before Master David emerged again from within his office.

The man glanced at the door. He sighed. "So that is it then."

Neji refused to answer him.

"Neji-kun, I hope you do not intend to give me the silent treatment until Lee returns."

Neji turned his sharp white eyes on David with such obvious hatred that it was a wonder the man did not burst into flames.

------

"You look a surprised, Neji-kun."

Neji turned his fierce eyes onto David, but said nothing, just as he had since Lee had left. Not the carriage ride, nor the scenes that passed or the plain store in front of him could elicit a single word from him.

David smiled and stepped from the carriage. "There is a reason that I have stayed in business so long. Now come."

Neji glared at him as he stepped lightly onto the ground and gave a bitter look at the building before him.

David shook his head and waved his carriage driver off. He walked to the door and pushed it open, politely gesturing Neji to follow him.

"Hey, David. Where've y- Oh."

Neji turned to a man behind the desk, whose tired eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Good evening, Rokotsu."

The man raised an eyebrow at him and sat back in his chair. "Y've been picking out a new slave for two weeks?"

"I had to go a long way and it was well worth the trouble. Now I can assume that Sahou was not expecting me and opened already?"

"Yeah. You're going to be turnin' a few heads there, David," Rokotsu jammed his thumb into a green button and a set of shelves swung open. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Rokotsu. Neji," David walked through the doorway and disappeared.

Neji hesitated for a moment, glancing at Rokotsu. The man just jerked his head. He gave a heavy sigh and walked through the door, entering the Bar for the first time.

What he saw astounded him.

What lay before him was not the brothel that he had envisioned whenever Lee spoke of his experience, but rather… a very expensive gentleman's club. If it were not for the classily, yet scantily clad wait staff and the unusually tasteful strip tease, he would have assumed it to be a gathering of high-class men.

However, he could not help but notice that as soon as he stepped through the door, the room gradually fell silent.

He walked down the small incline into the Bar and David met him at the bottom. The two walked across the plush carpeting towards a well-shadowed door on the far-wall. As they walked, Neji could hear whispering, the beginning of gossip that would soon grow out of hand.

David led him down a short hallway to a fine oak door and, with a small knock, pushed the door open.

A man looked up from his work and scoffed good-naturedly. "Well, well. Look who decided to finally come in."

"Good evening, Sahou. I apologize for my long leave, but I had… business to attend to."

Neji stepped into the office.

Sahou's eyebrows rose. "I see. That's some business. Why'd you bring him?"

"Because work is boring and I like to look."

"Other's like to look, too. He ain't even got a collar yet."

"Don't fret, Sahou. Now go on. I can take over."

"Alright, David, but I warned you," Sahou stood up out of his chair and, taking a clipboard, walked out through the second door in the room, one in the wall adjacent to the first door.

David sat down in his chair with a small sigh. He gestured over to a comfortable couch to his right. "Sit. It's going to be a long night. If you wish to sleep, that is fine."

Neji glared at him, but with little alternative, took his advice. However, no sooner had he sat down then there was a heavy knock on the door.

David eyed him a little before he said pleasantly. "Come in."

The door opened and a man in a silk business suit waddled in. "Ah, David, so good to see you again."

"Good evening, Abura-san. How can I help you?"

"Ah, I haven't been here in a while, David," Abura gasped, sitting down in the chair opposite of David with a sigh. "Whatcha got for me?"

"For you? Hm… well, you want a girl, I assume," David reached over and picked one of two heavy binders from his desk. He opened it up and ran his finger down the dividers. "A little heavy-set, yes? With a dark complexion and smooth hair?"

"Ah… Sounds divine…"

David flipped pages and asked, "And I am also assuming that you would like her a little feisty, but still quite submissive?"  
"Ah, y'know me like a book."

"Well then, Abura-san, I believe you are either looking for Kichi, Mame or Tsuya. They are all fine girls."

"Ah… Hm. Lemme see them."

David opened the binder, pulled out three sets of papers, and handed them over to Abura. "If you are requesting my preference, I would think that Mame is best for you, Abura-san. She is a very healthy woman and she has shown extreme potential here."

David pointed out something on her papers.

Abura's eyes lit up. "Ah, I see! Well, damn. I'll take her."

David took the papers back with a smile. He picked up a stack of carbon-copy sheets and began writing. "I thought so. Now, what kind of room would you like?"

"Ah, nothing fancy, David. I ain't got special needs."

"I see. Well," David tore off the top sheet and handed it to the heavy man. "- enjoy your night, Abura-san."

The man struggled from his seat, giving David a grin. "Ah, I will."

The man waddled out of the room, going through the door adjacent to the one he had come in.

Neji turned sharply to David. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"You sounded like you were renting a _horse!"_

"There is not a whole lot to it. Many of these clients come in here knowing which slave they are going to get-"

"That doesn't make it alright!"

"No, it doesn't, but there is not much we can do. Now lower your voice."

"I will do as I-"

There was another knock on the door. David gave Neji a long, warning look before politely calling, "Come in."

Another man came in. Another slave was sold out. Yet another man came in. Another slave was sold out. Man came. Slave sold. Man came. Slave sold. Man. Slave. Man. Slave-

The process was sickeningly easy. Neji could not watch it. He turned his eyes to the adjacent wall, where all these men were disappearing behind, never coming back out. The only man that came back through was Sahou, who returned the slip of paper in signal that the slave was freed.

_Byakugan…_

Neji looked carefully behind the door, down a short hallway where Sahou was standing. He watched as Sahou took the carbon-copy sheet and checked it. He passed it off to another man. That man went down another hallway, to the entrance to the showers, then down another, leading to a three pronged hallway. He walked down the left, where there were cells lining the long hallway. He fetched a blonde girl from one and led her back to the original hallway.

He then took her into yet another, even longer hallway, this one lined with doors. He checked the sheet of paper and walked her down to a certain room. He opened the door and she walked in. He closed it after her.

Neji frowned and went in behind the door.

Immediately, his Byakugan faded back under his skin and he thought for a brief moment that he was going to be very sick.

"Oi, David, looks like your slave's a little uncomfortable with all this sex talk."

Neji's eyes moved over to where a man was lounging in the chair in front of David's desk. The man gave him a lop-sided sneer and a wink. "S'alright, boy, I'm outta here. I've got a girl's world to rock."

"And I'm sure it will be to die for, Buta-san," David handed the man his sheet and watched him leave. He then turned to Neji. "I apologize for his behavior, Bambi."

"Don't you dare start calling me that, Eberhart."

David raised his hands disarmingly. "Excuse me, Neji-kun. It is a force of habit."

Neji scowled at him and turned his eyes away bitterly.

There was a small moment of quiet before-

"I know you saw it, Neji…"

Neji frowned deeply, glancing at David for just a moment before turning his eyes again. "This place is disgusting."

"Then can you now see why I so wish to end it?"

"I can't see why you haven't."

"Bambi-"

"I told you not to call me that, Eberhart!"

David pulled back submissively. "I am sorry. I really don't mean to."

"Ch…" Neji turned his eyes back to the adjacent door, staring at the plain oak as if he could simply not comprehend what he had saw behind it. He pressed his lips together softly then asked quietly, "Who is Lee's first target?"

"His first target? Well, he is a very familiar figure from Lee's past and I believe that he will be the only one Lee will actually want to kill. He was a very cruel man."

"Like that will matter."

"What do you mean, Neji-kun?"

"I mean that Lee is not a killer. He was not trained, he was not bred, he is not inclined to kill and I believe that _you_ are cruel to do this to him."

"Neji-kun, do you not believe I am aware of that?"

Neji glared at him and turned his head with a scoff.

"Neji-kun…"

Neji refused to speak to him and continued to do so until the night was over. Even then, Neji's silence persisted.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Consider this a Thanksgiving present, everyone, since you guys are what I'm thankful for. X3**


	6. Murderers

The night was still. The forest was silent. Even the darkness, broken only by the soft light radiating from the lanterns on the watchtowers, stood unwavering.

All the silence only made it more dangerous.

Rock Lee sat up in a tree, well covered by the thick foliage. His dark eyes watched the men standing lazily up in the towers, talking among themselves. They should have sensed him by now, felt his malevolent presence among the foliage. Perhaps peace had lulled them into a false sense of security.

He frowned deeply and moved carefully, climbing slowly towards the edge of the forest, where the thick tree line met the thick wall protecting the inhabitants inside. He peered up, watching the men up on the wall as they continued to gossip casually. One of the men checked his watch, then checked the clock on the wall. The other made a comment and they both laughed.

Lee looked up into the sky, then back at the men. Anytime now…

The man checking his watch suddenly turned and raised his hand in greeting, walking quickly from his post. The other man followed suit.

_Now._

Lee leapt from his position and onto the wall, easily finding the small niches and cracks in the dated wall to scurry up and over in a matter of seconds. He leapt into one of the trees growing inside and quickly hid himself among the foliage. He watched the switching of guards on bated breath. However, neither seemed aware of the intrusion, not the two that left, not the two that replaced them. They casually took their posts and began making small talk.

Lee shook his head. This was pathetic.

He moved out of the tree and into another, a higher one. He glanced out over the village, seeing that most of the lights were off in the beautiful town. He turned towards a familiar path. He moved quickly, scampering down the tree and onto the rooftops.

He leapt up onto a set of apartments and stopped. His heart was beating frantically, as though he had never been there before. He took a deep breath and, as he had many times in the three days he had been running, checked his belt. In one pocket, there were the needles. In another, there was a sheet of paper, neatly folded into threes. Tied around his dark belt, was his forehead protector, the only thing on him that associated him with a village.

He pressed his lips together nervously and scaled down the side of the building to a very familiar window. He hesitated for a moment, looking out into the village with shifting eyes. Then, he carefully peered inside the window.

The inhabitant was still up, sitting at the kitchen table with a set of pictures spread out on the surface. He looked very disturbed, sad even, as he looked through them. Lee could make some of them out. He recognized a few of them, as he was often part of them. He recognized other ones, like ones of Tenten, Kakashi and the famous documentation of Neji smiling.

There were others, however, that he did not recognize.

Gai-sensei was obviously very deep inside his memories.

Lee bit his lip hard. He wanted to tap the window, to get his sensei's attention and just go inside and explain everything, but that was why he had written the note. He could not get his sensei's attention. He would want to help, to go and confront David. He would not listen to why it could not be done, not while his pride and joy was in front of him.

Lee pulled the note out from his pocket and glanced at it. His handwriting was unmistakable, but he needed everything. He untied his forehead protector from his belt, the durably soft cotton suddenly very heavy in his hand. He hesitated, glancing inside to where Gai had taken a break, standing up and disappearing into the kitchen.

He sighed and set the note on the windowsill, weighing the light piece of paper down with his forehead protector, the last sign that he was associated with the Hidden Leaf village.

He moved quickly, hopping off the wall and onto a shorter building. He just darted out of the light of streetlamps when he heard the window being thrown open. He dodged quickly as a kunai slammed into the roof a mere four feet away from him. He ducked down farther into the shadows and glanced over to his sensei's window.

The man was holding another knife in his hand, his dark eyes scanning the horizon carefully. Finally, he frowned and lowered his throwing arm. He glanced down and saw what had been left. He picked them up slowly, as if comprehending what they were. He looked back up, out into the dark, quiet village. Then, he drew back inside, gently closing the window.

Lee sighed heavily, putting a hand to his racing heart. With a final glance towards his sensei's window, he leapt from his shadows and back out into the village, this time towards the looming building perilously close to the Hokage's tower.

He hit the side of the village's jail with a hard _thump._ He moved carefully over to the roof, creeping along the edges as he thought back to where he had last seen his target. He checked his cross-harness, as he had discovered it had come very well stocked. He found three different pockets, each full of a different color of small, time-released balls.

He glanced up at the Hokage's office, which was still lit even in the wee hours of the morning. He could barely make out Tsunade's body, hunched over her desk in sleep. He sighed softly.

He pulled a set of regular steel needles and a roll of trip wire from his belt. As he scaled down the side of the building, he stabbed them into cracks in the jail's stone walls, tying three small round balls to them with the wire. He also attached a single, long wire to all of the strings of each ball on each needle as he carefully placed them along an entire of the wall. The process was slow and painstaking, as the small balls were delicate and having one go off in his hand would mean the loss of more then his mission.

Finally, as he got down to the last of his wire, the set up was ready. He unrolled the rest of the wire and moved carefully to a safer section of the jailhouse walls, as far away as the wire would allow him. He scanned his work carefully, searching for a mistake somewhere. Then, with a deep preparatory breath, he yanked back hard on the wire and scurried away as fast as he possibly could. He counted, minding the space he left between each number as he headed for the opposite side of the jail.

_Five… six… seven… eight…_

Lee found a window, covered with heavy iron bars. He peered inside, finding a nothing but a long, cell-lined hallway in front of him.

_Sixteen… seventeen… eighteen… nineteen…_

The explosion was deafening, lighting up the night with flashes of blinding white and screens of dark, choking smoke. There was an equal of explosion of panic inside the prison, where guards ran blindly to the sound of the explosion.

Lee had to move very quickly. He pressed one hand against an iron bar and his foot against the one next to it. Using his entire body, he pushed hard and the scream of bending iron was just barely drowned out by the explosions occurring on the other side. He squirmed his way inside, falling to his feet inside the cold stone prison. Prisoners, awoken by the noise, took a single glance at him and even the toughest of them cowered back into their cells.

Lee looked between them and ran down the hallway, searching each cell for his target. He went through several hallways, hearing the explosions from the other side slowly drawing to a halt. He heard men yelling loudly as they tried to figure out what was going on.

Finally, he came to a familiar hallway. He slowed to a fast walk, swiftly moving down the hallway. He slowed almost to a halt to cast a glance inside the cell that was supposed to be holding a traitorous friend. However, there was no old face staring out at him. Only the frightened, rat-like eyes of a thin man with his back pressed against the back wall.

Lee sighed. Shisu was gone. There was one he would never have to kill. He darted farther down the hallway, prisoners backing away from him as he went.

Finally, he found the cell he had been looking for and inside, the man that he had seen so many times before he had seen him in the manila folder.

Kigen looked different now. His face had grown even gaunter and the stubble of a rough night had turned into a patchy beard on his chin. The dark circles had completely taken over his eyes, pulling them into his head until he looked like a skull blacked with the smoke of conquest.

Kigen's smoldering eyes moved over to him and he backed up as well. "What t'fuck d'you want?"

Lee felt that boiling hatred rising like the fear in his throat. He reached up and pulled down his mask. "Kigen."

The man looked at him for a moment, raising a curious eyebrow at him. Then, recognition spread over his face in a nasty, yellow grin. "He-_hey._ It's you, slut. Ya've done some growin', haven't ya? Bet it hasn't changed much, though, has it?"

"Shut up, Kigen."

Kigen laid back in his bunk, waving off Lee's threatening voice. "Ah, shut it yerself, bitch. Y'know very well y'ain't gonna do anythin'."

"I have come a long way for this, Kigen."

"Have ya? Come fer what, whore? Y'gonna kill me? Gonna make me pay fer everythin' I've done t'ya? Ha! Bitch, y'ain't got the balls t'so much as touch me."

"We have established I do, or would you like me to remind you?"

"Remind me? Ha! Let's see it then, bitch. Come in here and _remind me_. Come on, there's no one here t'stop ya this time! Come show me what y'mean!"

Lee clenched his teeth hard and reached in his belt, feeling the poisoned needles in his pocket. But, he hesitated.

Kigen scoffed loudly. "See, bitch? I told ya. Yer as weak as y'ever were. Y'may've gotten ripped, but yer still the same spineless slut ya've always been."

The man stood up and moved towards the door. He set one hand on the bars and the other went down to unbutton his pants. "Now, how 'bout y'get down on yer knees y'belong?"

Lee threw the needle with such force that it went into Kigen's bicep almost three inches.

"Gagh, y'son of a-" Kigen grabbed his arm, clenching it hard. He struggled with the needle, wrenching it out of his arm with a rough twist. Blood seeped through his prison uniform. He grabbed the injury and glared up at Lee. "Y'little bitch, what the hell?"

Lee narrowed his eyes, stepping slowly back.

"Where t'fuck d'y'think yer going, whore? Back home t'cry t'yer damn boyfriend 'bout how mean I was t'ya? Bitch, y… y'ain't got…" Kigen's body sagged against the bars. "Fuck, what the hell?"

"I told you I would be back for you, Kigen."

"What?"

Lee moved back a little more, turning so that only his head was still facing Kigen. "I said that those bars would not protect you next time we met."

Kigen slid slowly down the metal, still clutching his arm. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean, bitch?"

"You are dying, Kigen. You have lost."

"Lost? Ha! I haven't lost anythin', bitch!" The man laughed hard, flopping down onto one hand. He glared up at Lee with a lop-sided smirk. "Yer just bluffin', slut Y'ain't got the… the fuckin' _balls_ t'kill me!"

"No?"

"No… no, y'don't…" Kigen fell hard. He panted heavily as he looked up at Lee through his sunken eyes, those smoke burned, bloodshot eyes finally slowly moving from the smug glare into one of genuine fear. "Y… y'can't've…"

"Goodbye, Kigen."

Lee watched as Kigen's body writhed, his hand still clawing at the bloody mark on his sleeve. Time seemed to slow to a stand still as, slowly, the man stopped squirming and went limp, his hand falling from his arm with a small _thump._

Lee stared for a long time. Somehow, he had imagined this to be easier, to be better, but the joy and relief he had expected to feel was not there. The satisfaction of ridding the world of a cruel man was not sweet, nor satisfactory in the least.

His body slowly beginning to shake. Kigen was dead. He had done it. He had actually killed someone. He had intentionally, _deliberately,_ planned to murder someone and had gone through with it.

He was a murderer now, no better then the men that were cowering in the cells just beyond him, who could not see what had happened, nor the man responsible, but knew in their dark hearts what had occurred.

Lee knew he was going to be sick.

He turned sharply as he heard the voices of men in the distance, guards returning to their posts after having established the cause of the harmless explosions. He cursed mildly, pulling his mask back over his face. He moved swiftly, taking a back way to down the hallways he had passed, carefully avoiding the men returning to their posts. He found the window he had entered through and squeezed his way back through. He leapt from the jail window down onto the wall surrounding it, running along it until another building came up and he moved onto it. He ran quickly, looking back over his shoulder to see the bright green of the Hokage's favorite jacket standing on the roof of the jail. Her back was to him as she spoke to some one.

Lee stopped, looking up at her, standing over the jailhouse like a beacon over the guided. His knees grew very weak. He had betrayed Tsunade-sama's trust in him, broken his promise to her.

God, what had he done?

Then, there was a huge commotion again, as the window he had entered through and the body of his victim were discovered. Tsunade's head snapped around and her voice rang through the night as she leapt down to inspect it.

Lee could hear her cursing as he ran, well aware that his escape from his own village would be no easier now that everyone was awake and on guard.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: This is probably going to be the shortest chapter in the entire story, so... be looking forward to that. In consequence, this is also probably going to be the fastest I'll ever get one out, unless I really crank them out during winter break. X3 Which I might.**


	7. Return

Neji was having trouble sleeping.

It was not unusual. He often found himself so plagued with thoughts that sleep eluded him, even for days, weeks at one point. However, this was ridiculous. Whether it was worry, frustration or plain boredom, Neji had not peacefully taken a night's rest since Lee had left and it was getting on his nerves.

Neji had never had so much time on his hands before with so little to fill it. He had no idea where to start with his promise, no previous knowledge of the seal that bound him to go off of. He knew so little about David or the extent of his powers that what he did know was useless. He could barely walk outside the house and what he had bothered to see of it bored him to tears. Nights dragged by, listening to deal after deal being struck, getting hit on and ignoring everyone like it was his job.

Neji was very sure that this was what going mad felt like.

He sat up with a rough sigh and looked at the clock. It was only eleven in the damn morning. He threw the blankets off and set his bare feet on the carpet. He shook his hair out, pushing it back with his hand. He opened the door and walked out. He padded down the stairs and went into the kitchen, where he could hear the clicking and thumping of activity.

Mariam looked up from cleaning the counters as he walked in. She put her hand on her hip. "Boy, why aren't you dressed? You look like a ragamuffin."

"Thank you, Mariam," Neji sat down at the counter and put his head down.

Mariam frowned and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you still sick?"

"No, just tired."

"Can't sleep?"

Neji shook his head.

"Well, that's probably because you haven't eaten anything all day."

"I don't think that's it, Mariam."

"Then pray tell, Neji, what is it?"

"I don't know…"

Mariam sighed heavily. "Alright, Neji, let's be honest with each other. I know you and Lee are not here for a visit. Let's not walk as if on eggs."

Neji sat up a little, raising a thin eyebrow at her. "So you are not oblivious as to what's going on here."

"I should say not."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Well, where else would I be?"

"Don't you know what David's doing?"

Mariam sighed again. The old woman set her rag down and found a chair, pulling it up to the counter. She set her hands in her lap. "Of course I do, Neji. I do not approve of it in the least, but what am I to do about it? I am the housekeeper here, not his mother."

"Why are you still here?"

"Because David means a lot to me. God knows he is a sinful man and he doesn't act right, but… still."

"Why?"

"He was not always like this. I raised him right… but, one can only do so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was a bright child. He very well intended to have no part in this, but then he went to that village…" Mariam went silent for a moment. She sighed softly. "- and he came back very different. Suddenly, he wanted to study to inherit the Bar… then Adolf died and David _did _take over- the very next day! - and… he changed it. Made it efficient, cleaner, safer… everything."

"So David not only wanted the Bar, he… improved it."

Mariam nodded, but then quickly shook her head. "Now, Neji, don't take it like that. David has always been looking for a way-"

"But how hard?"

Mariam stared at him for a while, then old eyes suddenly grew very distant. "That's why when David brought Lee home, I was so suspicious. Bless that boy's heart- Adolf had slaves and seeing David bring one home was…"

She stopped for a moment. She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath before she continued, "I saw the care he treated him with and I began to wonder what he was up to. He wouldn't tell me and to this day won't explain anything, but I have to wonder."

"So… you think David was up to something?"

"Yes, I did, and now that Lee is suddenly back and brought _you_, I know he was and that he still is."

Neji was silenced. He frowned, turning his eyes away from Mariam. So David was up to something, something he had not even shared with this woman. There was the possibility that what Mariam sensed was simply the Bar's destruction plans, but… surely David had not been planning this for five years.

Neji got up from the counter.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. I am going to take a shower or… something."

"Well, you need to eat something before you leave tonight. When you're ready, I'll be down here.

Neji did not plan on eating before he left, but his will to argue had been sapped from his body. He simply walked out of the kitchen and towards the foyer.

He never made it, intercepted in the dining room into powerful arms and pressed up against a body that reeked of sweat and fear. A wide chest heaved against his own, hot breath rushing past his ear as sharp stubble pressed against his cheek.

"L-Lee?" Neji stammered, surprised he had not sensed him. "Y… You're back."

"Neji-kun…" Lee's voice was very small, a breathless whisper.

If he had not sensed Lee before, he could now. Something was wrong. He reached around the best he could and set his hand on Lee's back. "Lee, what's wrong?"

Lee did not respond, just pressed his unshaven cheek further into Neji's neck.

"Lee, you're back!"

Neji turned his head back to see Mariam bustling quickly out of the kitchen. He felt Lee look up and immediately saw Mariam's face change to that of worry.

"Lee, child! You're pale as a ghost! Good lord, when was the last time you've eaten anything? Heavens, it's probably been days! Come in here this instant! You need to eat a decent meal immediately!"

When Lee did not reply even to Mariam, there was no doubt that something was very wrong. To the best of his ability, Neji gestured Mariam back into the kitchen, trying to convey through his expression the need for privacy.

Mariam looked as if she were going to insist, but she tucked her damp rag into her dress pocket and hurried back into the kitchen, followed shortly by the cacophony of metal hitting metal.

Neji turned his attention back to his silenced lover. He gently pushed Lee away from him and, taking him by the hand, led him into a different room. He sat him down on one of the many chairs set around the large room and sat down next to him. He placed his other hand softly on Lee's, asking, "What happened?"

"I… I killed him…"

"Who?"

"Him… I…" Lee looked up and his eyes were damp. "I killed Kigen!"

Neji drew back. "Kigen? He is in prison r- Lee, you went back to _Konoha?"_

"Yes! I infiltrated my own village and murdered someone!" Lee's breath hitched and he shook his head. "Neji-kun, I killed him…"

"That was the plan from the beginning."

"Yes, but… I did not know it was going to be so hard! I killed someone!"

"You've killed men before, Lee-"

"Never on purpose! Out of necessity! For my life! For others! But, never on purpose. Neji-kun, I _planned_ this. I went in there _intending_ to murder someone!"

"Lee."

Lee looked up quietly. He shook his head and tears spilled down his cheeks. "How am I supposed to get over this?"

"You don't. Assassination is terrible, but it's a necessary evil. This is how it is as shinobi and this is how it is now. This is not something you get over, Lee. It is something you learn to deal with."

"How?"

"By realizing that you are doing it for others. For me, it was for my village. For you, it is for the slaves still trapped at the Bar."

"It does not make it easier-"

"Nothing will make it easier."

Lee sniffed and wiped his eyes carefully.

Neji moved his hand up onto Lee's forearm, careful of the edges of his arm guards. "The edge will come off, Lee."  
Lee did not reply for a very long time. The silence in the room was tensioned, like a tripwire. Seconds ticked by like minutes, minutes like hours…

Finally, Lee looked up and gave Neji a forced smile. "So, how have you been?"

Neji shook his head with a small smile. "Fine. Now come. Save that brave front for Mariam."

Neji stood up. He turned back towards the kitchen, but two arms wrapped around his waist and stopped him.

Lee's lips pressed softly against his neck, whispering softly, "Thank you, _Hasi."_

Neji's smile widened, just a little.

Lee let his lover go and the two walked back into the kitchen.

Mariam looked up as they came in and sighed, tossing the last bit of garnishes onto the odd, but pleasant smelling dishes in front of her. "There you are. Lee, are you alright? You still look pale."

"I am fine, Mariam-san."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I see… well, come here and eat!" Mariam set the dishes down on the table and snapped her fingers. "Neji! You, too!"

Lee sat down very quickly and Neji followed suit, taking his seat with much less regard to Mariam's urgency. Neji noticed, however, that Lee did not touch anything, instead watching him expectantly.

Neji raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I want to see your face."

"Why?"

"I just do."

Neji stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. He took the given fork in his hand, getting used to how odd it felt, and gently impaled one of the round disks on the plate in front of him. He lightly put in his mouth.

The taste was very… odd. It was definitely spicy, but not the kind that he would have thought. It was meat, possibly pork, and the taste… it was just so…

"So?"

Neji thought over how he was supposed to describe this completely foreign taste and could not come up with anything. He looked at Lee, at a complete loss, and shrugged.

"That is what I said," Lee dove into his food like he had not eaten for weeks. He gestured towards the other dish in front of Neji, one that looked like a dumpling in white sauce. "You will like that one better."

Mariam sat down across the table from them with a cup of warm tea. "So, everything to your liking?"

"Absolutely!"

Mariam laughed lightly. "So, what have you been up to, Lee? It has been years."

"Oh, there has been so much, Mariam-san! Right, Neji-kun? I have so many stories to tell you, like this one time-"

Lunch soon dissolved into Lee's fantastic retelling of old stories and missions from the past four years. Lee only stopped talking to swallow and to briefly ask Neji's opinion or confirmation, often without waiting for a reply. However, like his sensei, Lee was prone to horrid exaggeration and Neji often had to step in to tone it down, usually when the story was about him.

Such was the case now, in which Lee had turned a complete accident into an amateur bull-riding career.

"-and honestly, when that bull threw its head back and hit Neji-kun, I thought it had killed him! Regardless, Neji's hand was free and he moved out of the way. But, I had been so frightened because the bull's horns had hit Neji across the jaw (he had a bruise on his cheek for- like- two weeks) and I thought it would have ruined his face-"

"Lee, it was not that dramatic."

"Yes it was! Tenten and I were so scared when that bull started tossing you around like that! But, anyway, he was fine and was up and walking like ten minutes after it all-"

"I got up and walked away after it hit me."

"Who is telling this story? Needless to say, we were all angry at Naruto-kun after that-"

Suddenly, the pained creak of the injured front door squealed into the room and a loud voice called from the foyer:

"Sensei! Sensei, I'm here!"

Lee suddenly vaulted over the table, ignoring Mariam's cries of protest.

Neji and Mariam exchanged glances. Neji quickly got up from the table and dashed into the elaborate entrance hall.

_"Lee-san!"_

_"Sophie-chan!"_ Lee screamed loudly, grabbing a young girl from the doorway and spinning her around joyously. "Oh, Sophie-chan, _ich vermisste du sehr viel!_ How in the world have you been? Look at you! _Du hast erwachsen!"_

Neji watched the reunion with curiosity. So this was Sophie. She was barely nine years old, yet Lee greeted her as he would greet any long-absent friend, perhaps even more so. Needless to say, she was very pleased to see Lee as well.

"Ah, Sophie-chan… it has been too long. Oh! By the way," Lee set Sophie on one arm and gestured with the other towards Neji. "This is Neji-kun. Remember? I talked about him?"

Sophie stared at him with her big brown eyes. She frowned and turned back to Lee. "No."

"Oh… well, this is Neji."

"Yeah, yeah. Where've you been, Lee-san? Where'd you go?"

"I… had to go home, Sophie-chan. It was a last minute call and it was urgent, so I did not have time to say good-bye. I am terribly sorry."

"You should be!"

Lee laughed. "What have you been up to, Sophie-chan? What brings you here?"

Sophie suddenly swelled to twice her size and she beamed like a sunburst. "I am training to become a ninja!"  
The room became silent.

"You… are?"

"Yes! I want to be a ninja just like you, Lee-san, so I can protect you when we get married!"

Again, there was silence.

Lee glanced at Neji, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, Sophie-chan-"

"Ah, Sophie."

The room turned as the voice descended the staircase. Master David smiled widely and crossed the hallway. "I see you've discovered the surprise already."

"Surprise!" Sophie snapped sharply. "Ha! Why didn't you say something?!"

Master David laughed and turned to Lee. "I am guessing that Sophie has already explained that I am teaching her taijutsu."

"Only taijutsu, Master?"

"Duh, only taijutsu!" Sophie interrupted loudly. She balled up her fist powerfully and pointed at Lee. "I want to be _just_ like you, Lee-san! I _won't_ learn anything else!"

"But Sophie-chan-"

"I can do it, Lee-san! You watch! Come on! I'll show you! I'm already really, _really_ good at it!" Sophie wriggled out of Lee's arms and hit the ground on one foot, one knee. She scrambled up quickly and rushed out, turning over her shoulder and yelling, "Come on, Lee-san! Spar with me!"

Sophie left the door open behind her, but Lee did not follow. He turned sharply on Master David. "You cannot be-"

"She wants to learn, love. There is no reason why I should not teach her."

"She is just a little girl-!"

"I realize," Master David put his hand on Lee's shoulder reassuringly. "It is just self-defense, love."

"But, you are telling her that she is going to become a shinobi," Neji said sternly, walking fully into the hallway. "She thinks she is learning taijutsu- _real_ taijutsu. She's going to believe she is stronger then she is."

David turned on Neji with a light smile. "She will never know the difference. Trust me. I would like it, however, if you and Lee were to oversee her training, since you both are so adept at taijutsu."

Lee shook his head. "I am not comfortable teaching Sophie-chan to fight-"

"I will teach her, love. I am just asking you to offer your support. She wants to, Lee-kun. It is her dream to become just like you. I am-" Master David gave Lee a slight tilt of his head. "-sure you can relate."

Lee became very quiet.

Master David smiled. "If you wish to join us, we will be outside."

With that, the man disappeared out the door, shutting it softly behind him and leaving nothing but silence in the room behind him.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the door. He glanced at Lee.

The man was absolutely silent, disturbed even…

Neji frowned, but quickly disposed of it as he walked up to Lee. He sighed softly, breaking the tension in the room. "You know, Lee, I have a feeling that Sophie and I are going to get along very well."

"What?!" Lee exclaimed, turning sharply on his fiancé. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Just something about both of us getting married to you seems like a rocky place to start."

"Oh god, Neji-kun, you can't be seri- Neji! Cut it- Oh, _come on!"_ Lee rushed after Neji, as he began to ascend the stairway. "Neji, she is not serious! Where are you going?"

"To get dressed, you idiot. I'm in my bed clothes."

Lee stopped in the middle of the stairway. "Oh…"

"-and I suggest you get out of that god awful suit, too, before you hurt someone. Besides," Neji turned on him with a smirk. "You need a shower."

Lee chased Neji up the stairs and into his bedroom, which Neji then locked him out of.


	8. The Arrival

"Neji-kun, have I shown you the house yet?"

Neji scoffed as he closed the front door behind him. "What's there to see? _More_ rooms for business?"

Neji waved off the idea of a tour, walking towards the stairway. "Please. I've seen enough gaudy business rooms for a lifetime."

"You have obviously been looking around downstairs," Rock Lee quickly overtook him on the stairs, grabbing his hand and attempting to pull him up faster. "You have been here for days. I would have thought that you had discovered it by now."

Neji resisted, asking skeptically, "It?"

"It." Lee let go and darted up the stairs himself. He waited impatiently at the head of the staircase, tried again to get Neji to hurry and ended up going his lover's pace.

"I thought about this while Sophie-chan was here," Lee explained if for nothing else then to fill time. "I think that you are really going to like it."

"What is it, Lee?"

"You will see, you will see! Just hurry up!"

"Is it going somewhere?"

"Neji, you are killing me!"

Neji rolled his eyes and continued at his leisurely pace. Upon reaching the corridor leading to their room, Neji began to doubt the likelihood of this 'it' being anything special. Then, Lee pushed open the first door on the right; one Neji had never bothered to open.

"See?"

Neji peered inside the door and looked around. "Yes."

"That is why I am so surprised, _Hasi._ You love reading and I would have thought you looked next door by now."

"This house is boring…" Neji replied musingly, walking into the library and letting his sharp eyes wander through the titles. Many were in a foreign language, written in an odd, blocky script. There were classics, both fiction and nonfiction, including a few Neji recognized and owned himself. There were even more, however, that he had not read yet or simply did not recognize at all. There were even technical journals, scrolls about all three technique groups, genealogy, anatomy, psychology-

"Neji-kun, may I ask you something?"

"You just did," Neji answered absently, taking a book off the shelves. He flipped it open in his hands and his eyes flickered across the pages.

"Can you look for a set of five medical journals?"

Neji flipped the page. "Why?"

"Because Tsunade-sama asked me to retrieve them."

"Uh-huh…"

"Neji-kun?"

"I'm listening," Neji closed the book and replaced it, choosing another.

"It is important that I find them before we leave here."

"Of course…"

Neji heard Lee sigh behind him, followed by the soft sound of fingers being run over hard covers. He tuned it out and immersed himself in the pages, where the son of an emperor had just kidnapped a girl with the intension of raising her to be a proper wife-

_CRASH!  
_ Both shinobi in the room jumped, their hands rushing to where their holsters should have been. A huge commotion burst from downstairs, the snapping of voices and the pounding of feet. The two exchanged hasty glances, then darted for the door.

"-find him, damn it!"

"We can't! This place _reeks_ of 'im!"

_"Try harder!"_

Lee and Neji reached the top of the stairs and both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun!"

Fierce black eyes snapped up and the feral red markings on Kiba's face twisted in triumph. "Lee! Yer alive! An' Neji! Told ya, dumbass! They ain't dead!"

Naruto punched him. "I didn't say they were!"

"Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun!" Lee and Neji leapt down from the railing and ran up to the two Konoha ninjas. Lee pushed them away as they tried to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Who cares?" Kiba grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on! We gotta get you two outta here!"

"Kiba-k-"

"Just wait 'till you two get back!" snapped Naruto furiously, grabbing Neji's sleeve. "Then we'll see what mission's of 'any importance'!"

"We cannot leave!"

Kiba stopped suddenly and turned on Lee. "Why th' hell not?"

"Because I'm stuck here."

Kiba peered over Lee's shoulder at Neji, who crossed his arms bitterly. "Why?"

"David's hacked my seal."

"Hacked yer- like hell he has!"

"We've tested the idea, Kiba. He's done it. We're fucked."

"Neji-!"

"So what the hell are you still doing here, Lee?!" snapped Naruto furiously, pushing Lee hard. "Why haven't you come back to the village? Gotten _help?_ Goddamn, we can get grandma Tsunade down here! She'll fix it!"

"We are fixing it, Naruto-kun," Lee explained, holding his hands up defensively. "Do not worry about us. Just go back-"

"Go _back?_ Lee, the entire village thinks you've died! They're arranging you guys' funerals! We can't just 'go back'!"

"Wait, what?" Neji turned Naruto around forcefully. "They think we're dead?"

"Yeah! A couple of chuunin came in and told Tsunade some story about how some Sound shinobi had killed you both and taken your bodies!"

"And Tsunade believed it?!"

"Something about getting your Byakugan or whatever. It doesn't matter! We've gotta tell her that you guys are still alive!"

"We cannot do that!"

"'N why th' fuck not-?!"

Akamaru barked suddenly, the hair on his back bristling dangerously. The dog got to his feet and bared his teeth, snarling viciously.

The small group turned to the stairway, where Master David stood at the head of the stairs, simply watching the scene below him.

"You…" Naruto's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "You son of a-"

Lee put an arm across his chest to stop him. He turned to the stairs himself. "Master David, what is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what, love?"

"Our village thinks we are dead. What is going on?"

Master David's eyebrows rose. "Is that so? Well, that can't be right-"

"It is, y'sonnabitch!" snapped Kiba viciously. "The entire fuckin' village!"

"You said Tsunade would know!" Lee cried angrily. "You promised you would tell my team!"

"My informants were supposed to do so, love," Master David explained, walking casually down the stairs. "It is unusual that they would betray me. Perhaps there was-"

"So it was your informants, Eberhart?" Neji scoffed bitterly. "There is always someone else to take the fall when you get caught, isn't there?"

"Neji-kun, I assure you that my full intensions were to-"

"Fuck yer intentions!" Kiba roared, pushing Lee and Naruto out of the way. He pointed a sharp claw at Master David. "Y've been fuckin' _caught!_ Just y'wait, y'bastard. When Tsunade hears 'bout this, yer gonna wish-"

"Kiba-kun, you cannot tell Tsunade!"

Every eye in the room went to Lee.

Lee clenched one fist, gesturing towards the door. "We are in the middle of destroying the Bar! If you tell Tsunade and she sends reinforcements, it will be for nothing! She will catch David, the Bar will move and Neji-"

Lee's voice broke and he struggled to find the rest of his words.

David picked up his train of thought. "I believe what Lee is trying to say, Kiba… Naruto… is that I have pulled both Neji and Lee very deeply into this plan, which- if successful- will be the Bar's undoing and the slaves inside can be saved. Without them, this plan will fail and there is the likelihood that what they have done for me can be taken out of context-"

"In other words, you've fucked them no matter what," Naruto rephrased sarcastically.

"Not quite-"

"Then I want in on it."

Lee whirled around in a panic, crying, "Kiba-kun, you would not da-!"

"Shut up," Kiba turned his vicious eyes back onto David, narrowing them dangerously. "I want in."

Master David shook his head. "Now Kiba-kun, I don't think you understand-"

"I understand, y'bastard. I want _in."_

"Kiba-kun, you shut your mouth-!"

"Me, too!"

_"Naruto-kun!"_ Lee turned around and grabbed the boy's arm. "Shut up! You are not-!"

"No, _you_ shut up!" Naruto slapped Lee's hand off him. "This ain't just _your_ fight, Lee! I was there, too!"

"Naruto-kun, it is dangerous-!"  
"Lee-kun, calm yourself."

Lee whirled around, snapping furiously, "How dare you tell me to calm down! You will not-!"

"Lee-kun, love, I think you are being very unreasonable. If they want to help, why shouldn't they? They were slaves once, as well."

"It is dangerous! They could get killed-!"

"They are shinobi. They are always in danger."

Lee stammered vainly, trying to collect his thoughts. "You-! You can't-! Th-they-! For god's sake, they-!"

Neji sighed heavily and put his hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "Lee…"

"Do not agree!" Lee snapped sharply. "Do not _dare_ agree!"

"I will call Karina again," Master David explained calmly, ignoring Lee's cry of protest. "She will fit you both for your suits and clothing for when you are here."

Kiba narrowed his eyes again. "How long d'y'plan on keeping' us here?"

"As long as it takes," Master David smiled softly, putting his hand back on the railing. "But I assure you, Kiba-kun, it will not take long. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must work tonight. Neji-kun, I ask that you head upstairs and sleep as well. Lee-kun, we will resume your work tomorrow night. Please take the time to explain everything to Kiba and Naruto."

With that, Master David turned back up the stairs and headed back into his room. With a small _click!,_ the house seemed to fall into a dead silence.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, glancing around before he said quietly, "Bushy brow-"

Lee turned on him with such fierceness that the boy quailed. "You do not know what you have gotten yourself into."

Naruto shrunk under the man's powerful body. "Bushy brow-"

Lee tossed his head and turned on his heel, storming up the stairs and down the hallway. There was a loud _SLAM!_ that shook the entire mansion.

The house fell again into an uncomfortable silence.

Neji sighed heavily and turned to the two boys next to him, shifting guiltily from foot to foot. "I will speak to him."

Kiba's eyes came up, but the fierce resolve had drained from his face. "I… we just want to help…"

"I know. He knows, too. He's just worried."

"Why?" Naruto snapped helplessly. "We can take care of ourselves!"

Neji shook his head. "He knows that, too."

"Then why-"

"I said I would speak with him," Neji said sharply. "That's all I can do, Naruto."

Naruto fell silent, his eyebrows furrowing over averted sapphire eyes.

Neji's tone softened. "But here's what _you _can do, Naruto. Kiba. Go back to Konoha; tell Tsunade what has happened here. I have something for her that will convince her if your words are not enough."

"But…" Kiba paused and bit his lip before continuing, "What _did_ happen?"

"I will explain everything tomorrow, but for now, you two need to rest and I need to speak with Lee," Neji turned and headed towards the stairs. "You will find guest rooms upstairs and to your left."

Naruto and Kiba exchanged glances before Naruto spoke up again, "Oi… Neji."

Neji turned back around with a raise of his eyebrow. "Yes?"

Naruto took off his backpack and fished around inside. He drew out an old book from inside and brushed off a bit of remaining dust. "I… I was gonna give this to David- y'know, to piss him off- but give it to Lee and… and tell him to think about why we're doing this."

Neji looked at the black bound book, then back up at Naruto, before he accepted it. "I will."

------

"More attractive young men, Davy?! Where in the hell did you find _these?"_

Neji stood off to the side as Karina berated David about his latest selections. Naruto and Kiba were standing around as well, their heads swiveling back and forth from David to Karina and back, as if it were a game.

Neji sighed softly. Lee had left earlier that morning. Neji had tried for two days to convince him that having Naruto and Kiba around would be to their benefit, but he would not accept it. He would not hear of being there while the two were fitted.

"-you suck, you know that?" Karina snapped bitterly, shoving her hand into David's protests. "No! Leave us be!"

"Karin, it is not intentional-"

"No! Just go!"

Taking that as an impersonal invitation, Neji turned around and left. He walked out the door and headed up the stairs, turning into the library. In the past two days, the time he had not spent in the Bar or convincing Lee had been spent in here, searching through the expansive collection of literature that had been accumulated over the years. He had found quite a few books he intended on either reading or stealing.

After all, it had been a very long time since Neji had found the time to sit down and read and how he was quite overwhelmed with time.

Neji sat down on a comfortable, overstuffed chair and crossed his legs. Silently, Neji activated his Byakugan and began scanning the library's titles from the comforts of his chair. The names flew before his eyes, a flurry of letters and authors that seemed to blur together until-

Neji turned his head sharply, facing the bookshelf in the far right corner. He narrowed his eyes, his Byakugan focusing in on a single, thickly bound book. He stood up and walked over to it, pulling it out. He flipped it over in his hand. On the cover, in perfectly printed Japanese, was:

_ Juin Jutsu_

Neji's eyes narrowed.

The door cracked open behind him.

"Good afternoon, Renate."

The door quickly slammed shut again.

Neji rolled his eyes and sat back down again, opening the book on his lap. Slowly, the door slid open again and the straw-haired girl poked her head inside.

"G-good aftern-noon, Neji…" she stammered, her voice barely above a frightened whisper.

"Could you shut the door?"

Renate quickly shut the door and stood awkwardly in the back of the room. She fiddled with her ratty jacket sleeve before she ventured out quietly, "A-are y-you-"

"Speak up."

Renate quailed into her jacket, squeaking, "A-a-a-are y-you feeling b-better?"

Neji turned to her.

Renate gave a sharp, frightened cry and jumped back, shrinking into the shelves.

Neji blinked slowly and the veins faded back down under his skin. "Yes. I am feeling better."

Neji turned back to the bookshelves.

Renate stood in the back of the room, trembling. She swallowed nervously, asking, "I-i-i-is it-"

"Renate, if you can't speak up, come here."

Renate fell silent and she fidgeted with her sleeve some more. Then, with a small, shuddering breath, she scooted her way forward. She ducked her head as she asked again, "Is… I-is it painful?"

"Is what painful?"

"Your… y-your eyes…"

"No."

"O-oh…"

Neji turned his eyes back onto her and said politely, "Sit down, Renate. I'm not going to kill you."

"N-no! I didn't think-!" Renate quickly flopped down, hugging her books to her tightly. "I-I didn't t-think that a-a-at all!"

"I know. Relax," Neji turned his attention back to the book in his lap, flipping through the pages and skimming them over.

"Wh-what are y-you reading?"

"Just a book…" Neji turned another page. His eyes widened a little. He reached up and pulled the four pages of notebook paper from within the confines of the book. He looked them over and clicked his tongue angrily.

They were in David's cursed language!

"Wh-what's the m-matter, Neji?"

"I can't read these damn notes."

"Y-you c-can't?"

"No. I barely speak the language, much less read it."

"O-oh… w-well-"

Neji looked up quickly, his white eyes abruptly making contact with Renate's. The girl quickly averted them, quailing down into her books.

"Renate, can you translate these?"

"T-translate? Um… s-sure, b-"

"All I need is these notes translated into Japanese." Neji stood up and put his hand on Renate's armrest. "I will be in your debt for the rest of my life if you can do it."

Renate's face turned a deep shade of red. "O-oh, I… I mean i-i-it c-can't be… o-oh gosh…"

"Renate!" Neji held the papers out to her. "Can you translate these?"

"Uh… I-I…" Renate quickly took them. "I-I will do my best!"

Neji drew back off her, sitting back down. "Thank you."

Neji picked the book back up, flipping back to the first page, and began reading. He was mildly aware of the fact that Renate was barely looking at the papers, instead looking around nervously and fidgeting with her jacket.

Finally, Neji looked up. "Renate? Did you want to ask me something?"

Renate blushed heavily. "N-no! No! I-I am fine! I… I will get to work r-right away! See?"

Renate shoved her face into the paper, as she wanted to disappear into them.

"Renate."

The girl slowly pulled the papers down away from her face, her green eyes damp with embarrassment. "Um…"

"What do you need, Renate?"

"I… I-I-I was just w-wondering…" Renate lowered the papers and drummed her fingers nervously on her legs, averting her eyes anywhere but towards Neji. "If… i-i-if y-you w-wouldn't mind t-terribly…"

"If…?"

"I-i-i-if… i-if I tr-translate these… i-if I… could… d-draw you? Maybe?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "Draw me?"

"You don't have to!" Renate squealed quickly, throwing her hands up. Her books toppled over onto the floor and papers scattered across the floor. She squeaked and dropped to her knees, scrambling to grab all her papers.

Neji shut his book and climbed out of his chair, kneeling on one knee and collecting books and papers. As he picked them up, he noticed a few were schoolwork and business papers, but they were mostly drawings. Halves of birds, the skeletons of trees, the bare threads of clothes and just the bodies of people, all sketchy and unrefined.

Neji held the collected items out to Renate.

The girl hesitated, before carefully reaching out and taking them. Then, she sat down on the ground and curled up around her books. She sniffed softly. "I… I-I am s-so sorry…"

"You are very talented."

"No…"

"Yes. I have a friend who draws, but his style is different. I like yours."

Renate reached up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Y-you don't h-have to lie-"

"Renate, when you get to know me, you will realize I don't lie," Neji paused for a moment before he added flatly, "Well, I do, but it's usually with a caustic, biting sarcasm."

Renate burst out with a single, breathless laugh. She sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "T-thanks."

Neji shrugged. "So if you'd like to draw me, you can. I'm not sure why you need my permission."

"Y-y-you know. J-just in case?"

"Whatever. Do you need help up?"

"N-no. I-I got it," Renate got shakily to her feet and sat back down. She gave a small, shaky sigh.

Neji smirked, opening his book again. "Hell, if you get those translated fast enough, I'll let you draw me naked."

Renate's face exploded and she had a sudden coughing fit. She gasped, waving her hand desperately in front of her face. "N-no! T-th-th-that w-won't be n-nec-c-c-cesary!"

Neji chuckled mischievously and turned back into the book's pages.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: In case you didn't get the note, I have decided to wait until I have more time (AKA Winter Break) to even think about revising anything.**


	9. Collar

"… The town of Iri-garu in the Land of the Waterfall is shocked today as well-known Yakuzai Taishou, head of Kain & Co. processing, was found murdered in his office this Wednesday."

Neji looked up from his book only to glare at the man across the carriage, reading aloud from a newspaper.

David continued regardless, "Moku Gekisha, Taishou's maid and a witness, stated that she had come into the office and had found an unknown shinobi sitting with the man as he died, holding his head in his lap. There are no suspects at the time and political motives have been ruled out."

David sighed contently. "That is quite like Lee, I must admit."

Neji scoffed bitterly and turned back to his reading. "Of course it is."

"This newspaper is easily a day old, Bambi. Lee should be home any day now."

"Hn…"

"Perhaps even today, if he is making good time," When Neji did not answer, David tried to switch the subject. "I am planning to have one of my guards pick up some things for later. Perhaps those little cakes with cream inside them. Would you care for anything?"

Neji ignored the polite request.

"Bambi, I can understand that you still resent me, but this is going to be a very difficult experience if you refuse to speak to me."

Neji ignored him again.

"I see."

The tension silenced the two until they arrived at the Bar. They stepped from the carriage and into the storefront.

Rokotsu barely looked up as they entered, punching the button on his desk with little more then a nod in their general direction. He was already half asleep by the time they walked through the door and it swung shut behind them.

The Bar was already buzzing with the activity of a few early members, quiet conversations of potential deals being struck over alcohol and the company of pretty waiters. Naturally, they all stopped for a brief moment to examine them, then many turned back to their conversations. Others let their eyes wander hungrily.

David touched Neji's arm softly, walking down the gentle ramp into the pit of the Bar. He walked casually towards the shadowed door at the edge of the room, Neji quietly following behind him.

"Oi! David!"

David stopped, gently putting on hand up to stop Neji as well. He turned and faced the speaker. His face twisted in a smile. "Rou-san. It's been awhile."

David subtly nudged Neji's arm, beckoning him to come with him. He walked across the room, greeting men in passing that called to him. He arrived at the bar, where a man was leaning with one arm on the spotless wood.

The man's ruddy cheeks pushed up in a grin. "David, man, how've y'been? See y'got a new 'assistant'."

David smiled. "Yes."

Neji jerked his head away as David touched his cheek.

Rou laughed heartily. "Haven't gotten around to conditioning him yet, David?"

"He's just like that in public. Right, Neji?"

Neji scowled at him.

His silence just amused Rou even more. The man nudged David playfully. "'Ey, maybe you could get a slave with better temperament and breed 'em. Hot and mild tempered? Perfect unconditioned slave, eh?"

"I don't breed my slaves, Rou-san."

Neji was sick of this conversation already.

"-should have seen the last one, back when he was here."

Neji turned his head just slightly, his white eyes flickering towards a table shared by two well-aged men.

A man took a sip of sake and wiped his mustache. "I don't see why he took _that_ one, though."

"Which one?"

"One of the Boys. The shy one."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that one. Never bought him. I heard he was good, though."

"Psh. Depends on who you're talking to," The man leaned back in his chair, swirling the clear alcohol in his cup. "I liked his friends better._ They_ could take a little abuse."

Neji's white eyes narrowed and he turned his head back towards the Bar.

"A _little_? Sado, come on."

"What? I struck him once, maybe twice," The man scoffed harshly. "First slave I've ever demanded a refund on. He was a damn _coward."_

"I don't blame him. You're a real ass sometimes."  
"Ah, shut up. I am not-"

**BAM!**

The bar stool clattered to the floor among the _crash! _of the heavy wooden chair and the solid _thud!_ of a body hitting the floor. There was a chorus of panicked cries as men stood up and backed away from the table, where Sado was now lying on the ground, nursing his bleeding head.

There was a heavy grinding noise, coupled with the soft _pit-pat_ of light feet.

Sado looked up, blinking through the thick blood in his eyes, seeing the graceful figure standing over him, heaving with fury. His eyes widened as elegant arms raised a heavy bar stool over his head.

"Now, n-come on! This ain't f-!"

Neji brought the bar stool down on the man with a sickeningly _thud!_ There was sharp cry, like a wounded dog. He raised it again, bringing it down harder, faster-

_"Neji!"_

The stool was wrenched from his hands and it clattered to the floor behind him. He whirled around, his clenched fist rushing up and connecting hard with solid bone. The hands on his arm abruptly released.

David reeled, staggering backwards and slamming his hand on the table, his legs shaking beneath him.

Neji narrowed his eyes viciously. He slammed his foot into Sado's large gut, stepping over him as he drew killing chakra into his hands and stepped towards David.

Suddenly, something like a bear descended on him, his arms suddenly snapped down to his side. The powerful arm wretched him backwards, pulling his feet off the ground long enough to hook the second arm around his neck. His head was pulled back until it hurt and he could not breathe.

David swayed as he stood up, his eyes struggling to focus. He was panting hard as he snapped, "Sahou… Take him to my office this _instant._"

"Of course," Sahou set Neji back on his feet, grabbing both his arms and forcing them up on his back. He shoved him forward past the gaping crowd of men, frog marching him through the door and into David's office. He roughly threw him inside.

Neji staggered a bit, turning swiftly on one foot and throwing a vicious kick into Sahou's stomach.

The man caught his leg as it hit him, yanking Neji forward. He drew back his hand and brought it down on Neji's cheek with a sharp _crack!_

Sahou shoved him onto the couch, snapping, "Sit!"

Neji glared at him and stood up.

Sahou backhanded him again and forcefully sat him back down.

Granted, it did not really hurt, but regardless, as Neji's body twisted to get up again, the threat of a raised hand made him grudgingly resign to a bitter silence.

Sahou raised a warning eyebrow at him, then turned and walked to the door. He stood beside it, crossing his arms and focusing his sharp eyes on Neji.

Neji glared at him, then stubbornly turned away.

The silence that grew between them was enormous, filling the suddenly very small room until it seemed to press against the walls. Even Neji, in another surprising moment, began to feel the uncomfortable urge to speak.

Then, the door opened again and David came in somberly. He bore a small package under one arm and a grave expression on his face. He dismissed Sahou with a small wave of his hand.

As the door shut behind him, David snapped, "What has gotten into you?"

Neji scowled at him.

"You realize what you've done, I know you do. Not only have you made a complete fool out of me, you've jeopardized everything I have established here."

Neji ignored him.

"Neji, if I cannot pass you off as my slave, they will wonder what you're doing here. They will get suspicious and Orochimaru will play on that fear to overtake the Bar and ruin _everything._ You know that!"

When Neji continued to ignore him, David walked up and turned his head towards him. "Neji-!"

"Get off." Neji struck David's hand away, snapping, "If your goal is to make me feel bad about what I've done, save your breath. I do not and will not regret what I did."

David shook his head and set one hand on his hip. "Neji, you realize that as we speak, everyone in that bar room believes that I am punishing you."

"And?"

"I suggest you act as if you have been. Seeing this side of you is _very_ surprising, Bambi."

"Shut it."

David suddenly stepped forward to stand over Neji. "Neji, you can either act as if you have been punished or you can be. Your choice."

Neji's eyes burned holes into David's, but they were not fazed.

"What has happened tonight is _never_ to happen again," Those cold blue eyes narrowed subtly. "Are we clear?"

"As _day." _Neji's sarcasm had the bite of acid.

David sighed heavily, those icy eyes never softening even as his body relaxed. He pulled the package from under his arm and untied the string holding it together. "Then you will understand why I am giving you this."

David opened the box and removed a thin gold chain, one reminiscent of its brother in silver.

"You can go fuck yourself."

"Neji, understand that this is for _you."_

Neji stood up and brushed past David.

"Neji, this is all they need to see to convince them. If you wear it, you will see-!"

Neji slammed the door on any further argument. As he turned to head anywhere, he felt a powerful hand catch his shirt collar and jerk him back. The hand twisted, tightening his shirt so that he could not slip out of it.

"Walk."

The order was strictly show, as Neji had no choice. He unwillingly followed the man down the hallway, where he shoved him roughly into an empty room.

Neji trained his eyes on the strong man standing in the doorway, pulling his shirt straight again. "Who the hell do you th-"

"Save it."

Sahou's scarred, wrinkled face twisted into a bitter frown. "You've caused a lot of trouble today. I suggest you shut your mouth. I won't make you go back, but you better sit down in here and behave yourself, understand?"

Neji gave a small, uneasy glance at the frightening array of things around him. He hardened his gaze to return it to Sahou.

"Don't be stupid, kid," Sahou turned to walk out the door, saying over his shoulder, "Just _behave."_

The door slammed shut.

--------

"I _am_ sorry about your treatment today."

"Of course you are."

David sighed softly. He offered his hands in an apologetic gesture. "I just want to heal your face, Bambi."

"Why? You said that Lee _may_ be back today."

"Neji, you are being ridiculous. That is not it."

"You know it is."

David pressed his lips together for a moment, his cold eyes searching for something on Neji's person. Finally, he said, "What are you going to accomplish by showing him?"

"What will you accomplish by hiding it?" The silence that followed his question was enticing. He turned his eyes out the window, lacing his final blow with acid, "It looks as bad on me as it does on you. It's a good story, though. He'll want to know."

David's cold eyes narrowed that slight amount. However, he shook his head and put his hands up in defeat. "So be it, Neji. It was purely in your best interest. After all, Lee has enough on his mind at the moment without worrying about what trouble _you're_ getting yourself into."

Neji glared at David through the corner of his burning eyes.

That draw put a stopper of silence into the rest of the trip. In fact, that same silence bled into their arrival. Both of the men ignored the excited inquiries from the two boys that had been sparring on the lawn. The two men did not even acknowledge the questions, stubbornly turning to go their separate ways.

Kiba and Naruto were left curious and confused on the lawn, exchanging glances and shrugging their shoulders.

Neji walked up the stairs to the library and closed the door sharply behind him. He knew that Mariam would come up there soon and order him down to dinner, but he was ready to refuse her in an effort to continue ignoring David.

God, how he hated that man!

Neji found himself a comfortable spot in front of the large window and flopped down into a chair. He took a deep, calming breath, trying to turn his attention away from his own burning hatred, but it was hard. Who did David think he was anyway? Neji may have been his prisoner, but he would be damned if he was going to be his bitch, too!

"Neji-kun! You are back!"

Neji looked up quickly as the door to the library closed behind his fiancé, who was smiling widely and still drying his hair off on a towel.

Lee padded over to him and gave him a small kiss. "Good morning."

"Morning."

Lee tilted his head a little before he asked, "What is wrong, _Hasi?"_

"Nothing."

"You seem very tense. What is wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing, Lee."

Lee tilted his head a little more, reached out and turned Neji's head just a little. "Did Kiba-kun finally land one?"

"No, that actually happened tonight."

"What? How?"

"Do you remember a man named Sado?"

The blood abruptly left Lee's face. His eyes became very distant, as if he was somewhere else, but he did not say anything.

Neji sat up. "Lee?"

Lee gave his head a quick shake, blinking hard. He gave a hard, shuddering sigh and his eyes focused back onto Neji. His voice was shaking and quiet as he asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. I doubt he even saw it coming."

"Saw what coming?"

"The bar stool."

"What b- oh, Neji, you did not."

"You're welcome."

Lee stared at him for a moment before he asked, "Did you kill him?"

"I tried."

Lee stared at him again, then shook his head with a small laugh. He leaned over and kissed Neji's nose. "Thank you, _Hasi."_

Lee climbed into Neji's chair, pulling him into his lap. He teasingly nuzzled his neck. "What did Master David have to say?"

"I punched him, too."

Lee scoffed, nipping lightly at Neji's shirt.

"Then, Sahou showed up and took me to David's office. It's where I got this."

Lee looked up from chewing the seams of Neji's shirt. "You crossed Sahou-san?"

"I take it you're acquainted."

"Quite. We are not friends, I suppose, but he is a formidable ally."

"Indeed. Anyway, after that, David came in, tried to make me wear a damn collar and I was s-"

Lee abruptly stopped teething Neji's shirt. "Wait, what?"

"I said he came in and tried to make me wear a collar-"

"You are not _wearing one?!_"

"Of course not."  
"Why?!"

"Because I'm not David's bitch, that's why!"  
"It is not about that, Neji-kun. A collar means protection! Without it, you are extremely vulnerable!"

"Vulnerable, indeed!"

Lee grabbed Neji and held onto him as he tried to get up. "Neji-kun, _Hasi,_ there are not just business men in the Bar. There are extremely dangerous shinobi that could easily overpower_ Gai-sensei._"

_"You _can overpower Gai-sensei."

"Neji, you need to wear something that shows you are not one of the other slaves. Master David is extremely powerful in the eyes of the Bar members. To have his name on you would deter them from trying anything."

"Lee, you can't tell me that you agree with him."

"Neji, I hate to admit it, but I do. I cannot believe he has waited this long. I thought you have been wearing one."

"You've got to be kidding."

"I am not. I would feel much better if you would wear it."

"You can't ask me that, Lee."

"I can and I am, _Hasi._ Please, just wear it while you are there. You can take it off as soon as you leave, but-"

"I'm not going to do it, Lee."

"_Hasi_, it is for your safety…"

"Safety, indeed! I can take care of myself!"

"You have said that before, Neji-kun."

Neji visibly jerked. He stared into Lee's eyes, which were as sincerely worried as they ever were. He frowned deeply and turned away.

Lee gently slid his hands down to Neji's, holding them softly. "It is for me, Neji-kun. Try to think of it that way."

Neji eyed him and just sighed.

Lee smiled lightly and kissed Neji's cheek. "Thank you, _Hasi."_

"Hn…" Neji turned sharply on Lee and said plainly, "You still owe me."

Lee stared at him for a moment. "Now?"  
Neji got up and turned back on Lee, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes now."

Lee's eyes wandered for a moment, as if he were thinking about something. Then a small smile briefly glazed his lips and he shrugged. "Alright."

Lee got up and lightly hooked an arm around Neji's waist. He kissed his temple lightly. "If you say so."

Neji arched a thin eyebrow at him as Lee's hand slid from his waist. He watched the man as he walked out the door, and then casually followed him out. He glanced over to the opposite hallway.

Naruto's eyes flickered between him and Lee for a while. Then, he raised an eyebrow at him, grinning and flashing a questioning thumbs up.

Neji just gave him a knowing shrug before he turned into his room and shut the door behind him.

Lee pointed to the bed. "You stay here. I will be back."

Neji turned his head to hide a smile and sat down on the edge of the bed. He eyed the bathroom door Lee had disappeared through. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He reached back and untied all three of his hair ties, shaking his hair out down his back. He sighed softly, casually lying down and crossing his arms, setting his cheek against his arms. He glanced down his body and was contemplating his jeans when Lee came back out, bearing a familiar looking package.

Neji did not acknowledge Lee as the man sat down on the bed, instead absently running his fingers through his long hair. He heard the _click_ of a pop-top bottle and pretended not to notice until he felt Lee's hands on his shoulders, warm to the touch and smelling lightly of sandalwood.

The powerful hands moved up to his neck, pressing just lightly on the tense curves. He moved along his jaw line and up to his temples and back down again, sliding effortlessly down to the base of his neck and moving slowly out onto his shoulders. He felt Lee's thumbs press into the curve where his neck met his shoulders and, as he sunk down a little farther into his arms, realized how sore he was.

He heard the small _click_ again and the warm woody scent was renewed. Lee's strong hands pressed into his shoulder blade, moving in small circles around the tight muscles, along the outline of the bones and pressing his thumbs into the knots that had formed over the past few weeks. As Lee's hands slid over to the other side, Neji yawned softly and his eyes fell shut.

It all seemed to be blurring together. He was vaguely aware of Lee moving to straddle him, pressing the heels of his hands into his lower back and moving them slowly outward. His mind seemed to be wandering to nowhere, even as Lee's hands grazed the edges of his jeans and began working their way up his sides.

He heard a third _click_ through a warm fog, light on the edges of sleep. Lee's hands touched his shoulders again, rubbing their way up his arms. The feeling of his powerful hands against his arms was addictively pleasant, almost like meditative chakra, but better. He could feel Lee's chest against his back, his breath soft against his shoulder blades as his hands slid across Neji's forearms and to his wrists.

Then, Lee's hips rolled forward gently and his breath was at Neji's neck.

Neji shifted, tilting his head a little as he felt teeth against his neck. "Nn…"

Lee's fingers slid between Neji's and flexed softly under his cheek. His teeth bit gently into his lover's skin, trailing small, soft bites up the relaxed curve. Then, he softly trailed kisses down Neji's cheek, finally pressing one tenderly to his lover's lips.

Neji smiled softly into Lee's kiss. He carefully turned onto his back and his eyes slid open, blinking in the light of a warm morning.

He slid a hand up to Lee's neck and guided him down, pressing his lips to his own. Lee's lips were warm and soft, if a little chapped from his missions. His breath smelled like… sandalwood. Neji smiled, breaking the kiss for a moment. Lee placed soft kisses on his eyes, his hands sliding down off the pillows and onto Neji's chest.

Lee's fingertips slid easily over the smooth muscles, working his way out from Neji's sternum. His hands moved gently to the edges of his collar bone, then began feeling their way down his ribcage.

Lee's breath was growing warm against Neji's face, his lips parted ever so slightly against his own. Neji trailed his fingers down Lee's neck, lightly fingering the seams of his collar. The pressure from Lee's hands became light and moved down across his stomach.

Lee's hands ran lightly along the edges of his jeans and he breathed heavily, "Neji-kun…"

The feeling of his name against his lips made Neji shiver.

Lee's body rolled up off Neji and he pulled his shirt over his head. The light scent of fresh sweat came off him as his shirt hit the floor. He slid his hands under Neji's body, pulling him up and holding him softly, pressing his lips against the edges Neji's ribs. He breathed deeply for a while, feeling the soft pulse of Neji's heart through his bones and the gentle rise and fall of his warm breathing.

He sighed softly, kissing the relaxed muscles and lightly pressing his tongue against his pale skin. He slowly slid it up Neji's body, carefully lowering him back onto the bed. His tongue traced up the gentle curve of Neji's neck, tilting his head back as he ran it under his chin and to his lips. He kissed softly, and then pressed into it, sliding his tongue past Neji's lips.

Neji met his lover's tongue, gently wrapping his around it in a tender French kiss. His hand lightly slid down his own body, finding the edges of his jeans. He teased the cool metal button, working it free. As they worked, his fingers caught the ties on Lee's pajama pants. Neji pulled lightly, undoing them. Then, he slid his hand into his pants, pushing the zipper down with his wrist.

Lee broke the kiss softly, his heavy breathing breaking the small line of saliva that connected them. He pressed his mouth against Neji's neck, pushing his head back gently. His hands slid from Neji's back down to his waist, one lightly gripping the edges of Neji's jeans, the other sliding down to gently cup his erection.

"Mm…" Neji squirmed, feeling his fingers brushing under Lee's through denim fabric. He tilted his head back even farther, his mouth opening in a soft gasp as Lee's teeth lightly bit into his neck.

Lee gently pulled down on Neji's jeans, sliding his other hand up to grip and pull the other side.

Neji's back arched just a little, feeling his jeans and his boxers slide from under him. His graceful legs pulled up, lightly kicking the pool of fabric off the bed. His body rolled softly, a small moan finding its way up from his chest as Lee's glossy hands returned to his erection.

The biting on his neck became insistent, pressing his head back again as Lee's free hand slid from his body, touching lightly along the bed. There was a small _click _and the warm scent of sandalwood was back. Something hit the floor and suddenly Lee's hand was back, this time pressing slick fingers against his entrance.

Neji moaned softly, lightly shifting under his lover's body. Lee's fingers rubbed softly over him, testing the tight ring of muscle carefully. Neji let his head fall back on the pillows, feeling Lee's tongue replace his teeth on Neji's neck. His breath was warm and heavy, hitching softly as Lee gently pushed his fingers into Neji's body.

The movement was fluid, practiced. The uncomfortable stretch was overshadowed by the combined effects of Lee's hand rubbing his cock and the feeling of his tongue against his neck. Then, he felt Lee's wrist twist and Neji's back arched with a small cry. "Ah, Lee…!"

Lee licked slowly up Neji's neck, carefully withdrawing his fingers from within his lover. He moved both his hands over Neji, rubbing lightly along his stomach in wide circles. Then, as Neji's breathing began to return to normal, he pulled his pants off and lightly tossed them off the bed. He kissed Neji's chest, teasing a partially erect nipple with his lips as his hand searched for something else.

Lee fished a cool, foil package from the small wooden box and closed it, lightly batting it off the bed. He brought it to his lips and tore it open. He met Neji's eyes lightly and smiled, shifting forward to kiss Neji's cheek as he slid the cool rubber down his member.

Neji felt Lee slide his hand under his body, his fingers pressing lightly against his shoulder blades. The other hand lightly pressed his legs up slightly, before moving under his lower back. His heart was racing, even as Lee placed a soft, reassuring kiss against his lips. He felt Lee press his body against his, his member lightly touching his entrance.

"Ready, _Hasi?"_ After so long in silence, Lee's voice was reassuring.

Neji sighed softly, relaxing softly against Lee's hands. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Lee's neck. "Yes…"

Lee kissed his lover's neck softly, gently rolling his hips forward.

Neji winced at the first twinge of discomfort, feeling Lee's cock squeezing into his body. His breath became heavy, his heart racing against Lee's body. He felt Lee's lips against his neck, kissing softly on the soft skin and the curve of his jaw line.

Then, Neji felt Lee's lower body pressed against his member. He sighed softly, his hands relaxing from around Lee's neck.

It was easy to forget that Lee knew what he was doing.

Lee shifted slightly, causing Neji to give a small groan. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh…"

A small laugh went through Lee's body, sending a small shiver through Neji's erection. He groaned, his fingers scraping softly against Lee's skin. His lover's hips rocked slowly, pulling and pushing his member in and out of him. The discomfort sustained for a while, before slowly changing into a shaky feeling that tightened in Neji's stomach. He gave a small, shuddering sigh, one hand sliding from around Lee's neck to grip the sheets below him.

Neji could feel Lee's hips shifting, even as his careful thrusts began to pick up a little speed. Each one was different, rubbing against a new part of him with every push inside. He was not sure of what Lee was going for until he found it.

"T-there!" Neji's voice was breathless, a small gasp at the brief, electric sensation that had run through his body. That was what Lee had been searching for, it had to be-

The sharp, quick cry that came from Neji surprised him, as Lee's thrusts suddenly became quicker and precise, purposefully hitting that same amazing spot over and over. The pleasure hit Neji hard, rushing between his legs until it became too much. His fingers grabbed at the sheets below him, at Lee's hair and skin. His breath became heavy as he suddenly could not breathe right.

Then, Lee took his cock in his hand and began rubbing in quick, fluid motions, making Neji's back arch impossibly with a loud cry. Neji's hand rushed forward to stop him, but Lee pinned it to the sheets with his free hand. Neji grabbed the sheets hard, his head falling back against the pillows with a shaking moan. His eyes would not focus. His body would not stop shaking. He was hot, so hot…

Neji cried out louder then he meant to, his nails biting into Lee's neck and scratching against the sheets. But, as the stars exploded in front of his eyes and an unbearable rush ravished his body, he could still feel Lee thrusting his cock inside of him, even as Lee's hand tightened on his wrist.

It lasted for_ever._ Neji could barely breathe as the rush subsided and it was not because Lee was resting on his chest. His body was still shaking, even as he turned his white eyes to Lee and lightly nudged him.

Lee opened one eye. He smiled and closed them again, snuggling up a little closer.

Neji stared at him for a moment. Then, he activated his Byakugan and examined Lee's sleeping face. He found… nothing. He stared for a while before letting the veins fade back under his skin. He blinked softly, unsure of what he was supposed to be feeling. Then, he just smiled. He kissed Lee's temple, whispering softly:

"I'm glad you're better, Lee…"

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Alright, sorry for the wait. I would have had this one out sooner, but I decided to go ahead and sit down for about three or four hours today to write the end of it in. X3 I didn't think y'all would mind.**


	10. Complications

_Tap-tap-tap!_

Rock Lee murmured softly in his sleep, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

_Tap-tap-tap!_

_"Ich komme! Ich komme! Bleib locker!"_

Lee opened his eyes, only to close them again with a small groan. He sat up on one arm with a small yawn, murmuring, "Mariam-san…"

"Who?"

Lee turned to his half-asleep fiancé. "It is Mariam-san. Someone is here."

"Oh."

"I am going to go see who it is. You stay here. I will be back."

"Hn…"

Lee climbed out of bed, his bare feet sinking into the carpet beneath him. He absently patted his clean pajama pants as he walked out of the room. He yawned again, stretching as he came up to the edge of the railing and peered over to see to whom Mariam was speaking.

Lee could barely hear them, as they were talking quite quietly. However, as Mariam signed her name to a clipboard and the person outside passed two large- and heavy- packages over to her, Lee knew very well who it was.

He drew back into the hallway as Mariam closed the door, hearing her call for Kiba and Naruto. He padded back into his room. He went to the bedside and lightly shook his lover awake. _"Hasi… Hasi,_ get up. They are here."

Neji reached up and stopped Lee's hand. "Who…?"

"Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun's suits have come in."

"And…?"

"That means that we are leaving in a little while."

Neji's eyes opened and met Lee's sharply. "Leaving?"

"Yes."

Neji propped himself up on one arm, stating, "You just got home yesterday."

"I know, but still. Come on, get up. I think Mariam is making lunch anyway."

"Don't change the subject," Neji tossed the blankets off and sat up, crossing his legs. "You've barely slept, Lee."

"I have run on less sleep," Lee walked over to the closet, saying over his shoulder. "Besides, it was worth it."

"Whatever"

"I will be fine, Neji-kun. Here," Lee tossed Neji a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "Put these on."

"You aren't going on another mission so soon, Lee," Neji stepped out of bed and into his clothing. "If David thinks you are, he can talk to the back of my hand."

"Neji, you are only saying that because it is Master David."

"Regardless," Neji pulled his hair out of his shirt and lightly smoothed it down. "This is ridiculous. Tsunade would never send a tired shinobi to perform assassinations."

"Hush," Lee replied quietly, walking out of the closet. He gently tapped Neji's nose. "You need to relax."

"Like hell I do," Neji snapped, following Lee out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Master David looked up from a newspaper and coffee as the two walked in. "Ah. Good morning, you two. Sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you," Lee walked over to where Mariam was preparing lunch. "What are you making?"

"Food," Mariam grabbed a dishtowel and swatted Lee with it. "Go sit down."

Master David laughed softly as Lee found drinks and took a place at the table. "So, tell me, love. Do you like the Land of Birds?"

"The Bird Country? I suppose. Neji-kun, were you not stationed there once?"

"Yes," Neji sat down in the chair farthest from David and accepted a cup of coffee from Lee. "Along with Tenten and Naruto. It was awful."

"Is that so, Bambi? Hm…" Master David took a small sip of his coffee, noting, "Perhaps I should send Naruto there instead."

Lee choked on his tea. He coughed heavily before he cleared his throat. "Wait… Naruto-kun is not going to be with Kiba-kun and I?"

"Of course not, love. It will draw investigators away from all of you."

"Oh…" The concern in Lee's voice could not be masked.

"Don't worry though, love. All the targets are easy. They are in no danger," Master David made to take a sip of his coffee, glanced at Neji and stopped. He stared for a moment before asking, "Would you like some coffee with your sugar, Bambi?"

Neji gave him a cold, sidelong glance and continued as he was.

Lee reached over and took the sugar from him, setting it aside as he stated, "So… where is Naruto going to be stationed?"

"The Land of Rivers. He'll be after Ebi Kurumae. I believe he had taken part in your services once?"

"I do not remember him, but if Naruto is so familiar with the Bird Country, I would not mind switching with him. I like the Land of Rivers."

"It is not too hard to rearrange. He will be targeting Kougu Shiyouken. Do you remember him?"

Lee made a face as if the name brought back a bad taste. "Yes."

Master David chuckled lightly. "I thought so."

Suddenly, there was a huge commotion from outside, the clash of metal on metal and the hard _thumps_ of bodies hitting the floor. Then, Naruto and Kiba came crashing in, kicking and punching each other in an effort to be first.

"Oi! Lee!" Kiba punched Naruto in the head, knocking him to the ground and vaulting over him to sit between Neji and Lee. "How's it?"

"Fuck off, Kiba!" Naruto grabbed his leg and yanked him out of his seat, slamming his foot into his stomach and stealing his seat. "Check it out, bushy brow! These suits are pretty cool, hu- _AGH!"_

Akamaru barked loudly, tugging roughly at Naruto's cross-harness to get him out of the chair. Kiba quickly joined in, throwing an arm around Naruto's neck and yanking him to the floor.

Suddenly, there was blood and that was enough.

Neji stood up and slammed his hands into Naruto and Kiba's stomachs, sending a paralyzing burst of chakra through their systems.

Akamaru yelped and barked loudly, growling loudly, but a single piercing look made him whimper and tuck his tail between his legs. He quickly slunk past Neji and put his head in Lee's lap.

Neji turned his eyes back to the two boys on the floor. "Those suits weren't designed for you two to play in. They're for missions and that is it. Think about that before you get up, _when_ you can get up."

Neji sat back down with a heavy sigh.

Akamaru scooted over to the other side of Lee, whimpering softly.

There was a small, uncomfortable silence before David cleared his throat meaningfully. "Anyway. I have the files right there, love, next to the salt. Go ahead and find Ebi. Read up on him. He will be quite a bit more elusive then your last one."

The conversation went like that for the rest of the meal, even when Kiba and Naruto managed to stagger up off the floor. The strained conversation quickly became a briefing on the missions at hand, even when Naruto and Kiba's senses of humor came back. Even as the dishes were pushed aside and Lee left to get changed, the air around the small group was alight with tension.

Finally, David moved the group into the foyer. From there, he went into his office with the manila folders and came out with two small packages. He addressed his assassins with a tone of utmost seriousness.

"Kiba, Naruto. These are your weapons," he explained, handing one of the packages to each of them. "You need to be careful, as they are very poisonous. Therefore, there is no need to stay and make sure they work, for they will. Understood?"

"Yeah, but…" Kiba flipped the thin spike in his hand. "It's justa needle."

"Trust me. It has been tested."

There was a small _thump!_ as Lee's feet hit the floor and he walked casually back into the small group. "I am ready."

Master David nodded. "Well, you all know where you're going, yes?"

There was a murmur of agreement among the three assassins.

"Then I want you all to be careful and come back safely. You are dismissed."

Lee turned to Neji and hugged him softly. "I will be back soon, _Hasi."_

"I know."

Lee kissed Neji lightly. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Lee."

"Aww!" Naruto cooed teasingly. He flopped over Neji's shoulders dramatically. "Do I get a goodbye kiss, too, dear?"

"No."

Kiba burst out laughing, slapping a hand to Naruto's back and shoving him out the door. Akamaru followed behind them, butting playfully against Kiba's legs.

Lee chuckled softly and kissed Neji again. "I will see you later, Neji-kun."

"Bye, Lee."

Lee quickly darted after his two friends, closing the recently replaced wooden door behind them.

A small silence filled the room where the three once were, finally broken by David's quick sigh.

"So, Bambi, we still have time before we need to be anywhere," he commented casually. "Is there anything I can interest you in?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"Not even a quick match? It is still quite light out."

Neji paused, glancing over to David and considering the offer. After all, last time he had fought with the man, David had displayed some very unique abilities and Neji was interested in seeing them again.

Neji raised a curious eyebrow at him. "I am interested."

David smiled a disturbingly good-natured smile. "I thought you might be."

David gestured casually for Neji to follow him and walked outside, stepping down the long stairway and off the path into the center of the courtyard.

Neji glanced around him at the wide-open lawn. There would be no stopping here.

David turned to face Neji and moved into a strangely familiar stance. His eyes were still cold over a warm, almost eager smile. "To call, Bambi. When you are ready."

Neji frowned at his suddenness and slid into a perfected stance, carefully judging his distance. He activated his Byakugan, watching David's chakra systems closely. Yet his chakra remained as it was. There was no surge of creation. It was not drawn into his limbs. It was not even dispersed through his body, to protect against Neji's Gentle Fist.

Neji frowned. David had left himself open to any of his Eight Trigrams, but surely, he was not that stupid.

Neji moved swiftly, darting forward and ducking under the swift punches to his head. He put his hands in a strong triangle, slamming them into David's stomach. A surge of chakra ran down his arms, exploding against David's body with a force that sent him flying backwards.

_Too easy…_

Neji snapped back to his stance.

David twisted his body with a speed that belied his age. His feet hit the ground hard and tore across the grass an easy fifteen feet. He straightened back up, placing a hand against his stomach.

"Very nice, Bambi. That is an old technique."

Neji narrowed his eyes, watching the chakra flowing back to David's core._ Of course he would not draw his chakra to his weak spots. He knows I can see it. But, to be able to move it fast enough to absorb my attacks…_

David came back to his old stance. His smile was wider.

Neji came again, his arms twisting in preparation for a deadly attack.

Then, Neji saw it coming.

Even as he twisted away, David's foot caught him in the face. His eyes stung, tears springing to his eyes to blind him. He could feel blood on his upper lip.

The speed at which the kicks came was unimaginable. One after another after another, striking and driving him backwards across the lawn. He was able to block and dodge many of them, but the ones he could not drew blood and bruises on his face and torso. Finally, he slid under one and twisted up to slam his open hand into David's chest.

David hooked his wrist in the curve between his thumb and index finger, forcing Neji's hand up. He took that force into a bend backwards, slamming his knee into Neji's jaw, snapping his teeth shut. His body twisted and foot came rushing forward, hitting Neji in the cheek and sending him to the grass.

Neji swiftly leapt back to his feet, snapping back to his stance. He panted heavily, blood dripping from his lips to the grass below him. He had seen that combo before.

David sprung off his hands back to his feet and he was back in his stance. His breath was harder then Neji's, but his cold eyes were dancing with delight. "Ready to call it quits, Bambi?"

Neji scoffed, tossing his head and spitting blood onto the grass.

David suddenly darted forward, leaping and twisting his body for a powerful kick.

Neji narrowed his eyes. _Not this time._

Neji turned sideways, pulling his torso back and lightly touching his hand to the grass in a backbreaking bend. He saw David's surprised face as his kick sailed over him. Neji surged upward with chakra already drawn into an open-hand, rushing forward in a devastating blow.

David grabbed his wrist, twisting his body around to bring both his feet slamming into the side of Neji's head.

Neji hit the ground before he even realized what had hit him. His head was spinning and his eyes would barely focus, but he knew what he had just seen.

And he had seen it before.

Suddenly, the sun was blocked by the man standing over him. David's body was heaving with exertion, but those cold eyes were visible even in his silhouette. "Bambi, I think that's enough. It is obvious that we are… on different levels. Come now, get up. Let's get you cleaned up before we go anywhere."

-------

Neji sighed heavily.

"Tired, Bambi?"

Neji did not even have the energy to glare at David, even as the man pushed the heavy wooden door open and gestured him inside. In fact, Neji did not even exert himself to make a sarcastic comment when he walked up the stairs, well intent on skipping breakfast-dinner-whatever to go straight to sleep.

And all he could do was wonder how sitting down and reading for hours on end could make him so tired.

Neji yawned widely as he pushed open the door to the library.

"N-neji!"

Neji snapped from his daze and quickly turned to the source of the squeaking cry. "Renate? What are you doing here?"

Renate fiddled with her jacket sleeve, smiling shyly from behind her bangs. "Miss Klein let me in."

"Why?"

"Well, I…" Renate shuffled through a few papers and held up a small packet. "I-I have the translations."

Neji crossed the room in a few seconds, taking the papers from the girl and quickly flipping through them.

Renate drew her hands back nervously and stammered softly, "I-I did the best I could. A lot of the words were st-strange and had no equivalents, but I-I did my best!"

Neji barely acknowledged her words, murmuring softly to himself as he skimmed through the translated notes. The further he got, the worse they seemed to get.

Precise chakra control…

Knowledge of the chakra centers…

Detailed knowledge of the human brain…

As little brain activity as possible…

Neji flipped the packet closed and sat down next to Renate. This was simply impossible. If Renate had translated correctly and Neji understood it, he would have to be unconscious for the seal to be removed. With Kiba and Naruto completely incompetent, Lee unable to mold chakra to save his life and the option of getting a medical ninja or another Hyuuga to Neustadt all but impossible, Neji was fucked.

David was going to have to remove the seal.

Damn. Everything.

"N-neji?"

Neji sighed heavily and set his forehead against his hands.

Renate raised her hand and drew it back several times before she managed to put it on Neji's shoulder. "A-a-are you alright?"

"Yes," Neji made himself sit back up and turned to Renate with a forced smile. "Thank you, Renate. You've been a big help."

Renate turned a soft shade of red and giggled a little. "Oh…"

"But, what's this?"

Renate looked up quickly and her soft red turned to a burning scarlet. She grabbed for the paper in Neji's hand. "N-n-nothing! N-nothing! G-give it here!"

Neji bent out of her reach and looked over the piece of paper. It was a page full of incomplete, but very lifelike sketches of… him. They were all quite good except…

None of them had eyes.

Neji set the paper down and looked over at Renate, who had shrunken down behind the arm of the chair.

"I… I-I couldn't get your eyes right," she murmured softly, her green eyes coming up to peer over the armrest. "They are… strange… but, they're very… nice."

"Thank you."

Renate's eyes smiled.

"You know, you have nice eyes, too."

Renate turned pink again. "I… I do?"

"Yes, but no one can see them."

"Oh…" Renate reached up as if she was going to brush her hair back, but she did not. She instead crouched back down with a small giggle. "Oh… Oh! Wait!"

Renate shot back up, looking around hastily. She grabbed an old, well-bound book from a table and held it out. "H-here! I found this while I was waiting!"

"What is it?" Neji took the book lightly from Renate's trembling hands.

"I-I don't know, b-but I skimmed through a few pages and i-it's really complicated, b-but it sounds like the notes you gave me."

"Sounds like the n-" Neji's words died on his lips.

Engraved on the cover, in German and Japanese, was exactly what Neji needed.

_Mind Reversal._

"Renate, you're a genius."

"H-huh?"

Neji turned his eyes to her sharply. "Where'd you find this?"

Renate quickly shrunk back in her jacket nervously, giggling softly, "U-under the window seat o-over there… I-I-I know I shouldn't have been s-snooping, but-"

"Was this it?"

"N-no, but the others we just medical books, l-like anatomy and stuff."

"I see…" Neji flipped the book open and skimmed through the pages, frowning. "It isn't in Japanese…"

"Oh! I-I can translate it!"

"Renate, this book is easily seven hundred pages long. It would take you forever."

"S-so? I-I can do it!"  
"It would be easier if I could just read it myself," Neji snapped the book shut and turned directly into Renate's green eyes. "Teach me."

Renate turned a bright red. "T-teach you…?"

"Yes. I know the language already. Becoming literate can't be a stretch. All I need are the letters and sounds they make and I can get it from there."

"O-oh… alright. Here!" Renate grabbed a piece of paper and quickly began scribbling down onto it, murmuring, "A… B… C… D… You know, I-I could still t-translate… I-I-I mean, learning to read a-a whole new language w-will take time and-"

"If you want to, you can," Neji interrupted flatly. He sighed and looked over what Renate was writing. "I suppose I could use all the help I can get."

Renate pressed her face closer to the paper, giggling and pushing her glasses up.

"But, I'm not sure when you're going to have time to actually _finish_ a drawing if you take the task."

Renate lightly batted her fingertips against Neji's shoulder and giggled even more.


	11. Enter the Snake

Neji lightly tapped his pencil against the notebook on his lap, glancing over at the book propped up beside him. He frowned, glanced at the book again and then jotted it down on the ever-growing list of words he needed to look up.

This was a huge task. Even with Renate working on half of the seven-hundred-fifty-six-page book, the progress was astoundingly slow. In eight awful days, he had managed to translate ninety pages. Ninety out of three hundred seventy-eight.

At this rate, it would take over a month to finish.

Neji drew a line where that word would be and simply continued. Amazingly, in the seven days that he had been working on this, David had not said or done a thing about it. Whether he simply did not care to know or was confident in Neji's inability, it was impossible to tell.

Neji paused and glanced at David, who was sitting with his feet propped up on the desk and reading a day-old newspaper from the Bird Country. He frowned.

"Kougu Shiyouken. Land of Birds. Found dead in his office on Saturday," David announced plainly, as if he could feel Neji's eyes on him. He set that newspaper aside and picked up the other two sitting on his desk. He opened them one after the other, reading, "Ebi Kurumae. Land of Rivers. Found dead in his home on Saturday. Youji Waihon. Land of Lightning. Found dead in an alley…"

David shut the newspaper and set it aside, glancing over to Neji with a satisfied smile. "On Saturday."

Neji rolled his eyes and turned back to his translations. "So you managed to time the murders to coincide. Congratulations."

"Oh, relax, Bambi. This is a good thing."

"Of course it is. You're getting results and all you have to do is pull the strings."

David went very quiet, taking his feet off the desk. "What are you saying, Neji?"

Neji shrugged. "Nothing. It is always nice to be rewarded without taking the risks."

"Neji, I hope you aren't implying that this is not a risky move on my part."

"I'm not implying anything, Eberhart," Neji's eyes came up. "I'm just saying that I've noticed a distinct pattern about how you do things."

David's cold eyes narrowed just slightly. "Is that so? Well, pray tell, Neji, what have you noticed?"

"You don't do things. You get _others_ to do things. You use the Black Guards to hunt down new and escaped slaves. You used me to bring Lee here and to keep him here. You've used Lee since the day you kidnapped him and it's all to protect yourself," Neji shrugged and turned back to his work. "Not that it doesn't make sense. Why bet your own life when you can use someone else's?"

"Don't speak to me as if you know what's going on here," David's voice had suddenly lost that mystically charming tone. "My life is as much on the line here as Lee's is. Have you any idea what will happen if Orochimaru or _any_ of my clients find out what I'm doing? I will die and so will _you."_

"How nice for you. If you fail, you get to take even more from Lee."

"I am doing this because I know this-" David gestured around him, his words almost hissing through his teeth. "-is wrong. Lee knows that. Kiba and Naruto know that. You seem to be the only one who doesn't understand."

"On the contrary, Eberhart. I think I'm the only one here that _does,_ with the obvious exception of you," Neji snapped his book shut and set it aside. His eyes were hard as he turned to face David fully. "You aren't doing this for your slaves' sakes."

"That is ridiculous. Why else would I do it? For myself? This business is thriving and profitable. It would be in my best interest to _expand_."

"But, Gai wouldn't have that, would he?"

David went dead silent. He drew back, his voice so calm and quiet it was like poison. "How dare you even mention him to me..."

Neji stood up and stepped to David's desk. He set his hands softly on the hard wood, his white eyes staring directly through David. "You don't care about Lee. You care about what he can do for you."

David slid from his chair like a rearing snake, setting his hands in front of Neji's on the hard desk. The wood vibrated softly, the chakra running through it pricking Neji's hands. David's eyes were like ice. "Don't you dare say that I don't care about Lee."

"You _never_ did."

The chakra running through the table intensified, running up Neji's arms, gathering painfully at his temples.

Neji stared into David's eyes undaunted. "Do it. It won't change a thing."

The iciness in David's face seemed to border hatred. His fingers curled dangerously on the desk, the pain intensifying in Neji's head-

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door and it slid open without reply. The room grew cold.

"Am I interrupting?"

David straightened up, his demeanor already back in place. He gave a quick, warning glance at Neji before turning to greet the man that entered. "Good evening, Orochimaru-san. It's good to see you."

"Yes," The man's voice was strange, a cold croak from within his chest. He stepped forward into the office and the door was shut behind him. "I assume business is slow today?"

"Quite surprisingly, actually," David replied, gesturing his business partner to have a seat before he took his. "What brings you here, Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru ignored the gesture, his flat amber eyes sliding over to where Neji was standing. "I heard you had found yourself a new slave."

Neji carefully drew himself up as the man approached him. As he got closer, the hair on the back of Neji's neck stood on end and a terrible sinking feeling began in the pit of his stomach. Whether it was the unusual chakra or just the way he looked at him, Orochimaru made Neji very uncomfortable.

David's eyes stayed on the two as he answered, "Yes, I did. Orochimaru-san, this is Neji."

Orochimaru's thin mouth twisted in a smirk as his eyes slid up and down Neji's body. "When did you expect to inform me, David? You know I prefer to surprise my slaves."

"Actually, Orochimaru-san, that will not be a problem. You see, I obtained Neji on my own time, by my own means. Your Black Guards were not involved; therefore the contract does not apply."

Orochimaru raised a thin eyebrow at him. "I see. Well, you have impeccable taste. Noble blood makes for finer features, doesn't it?"

"You would know."

Orochimaru laughed maliciously. "Yes, but I see you haven't conditioned him yet. One would think you would have learned that slaves cannot be trusted."

"He has proven to be quite loyal, Orochimaru-san. There's really no need."

"No need, indeed. I heard about his little tantrum a few weeks ago."

"Well, that's where the loyalty starts, Orochimaru-san, protecting my name. However, that has been discussed and it will not be happening again."

Orochimaru smirked. "Of course it won't, but I am not here to discuss slaves."

The man took a seat and his good nature suddenly vanished. "I am here to discuss money."

David frowned. "I see."

"Then, you know what I am referring to. You know that I have many ties in this business and I am seeing a drop in my profits, David. Do you know why that is?"

"I can assume that many of our clients' businesses are struggling, what with the recent wave of drug busts across the Wave Country. I can only imagine the money that was lost there."

"Yes, that was a shame, but there are many other clients."

"This is true, but perhaps they are antsy. After all, upon hearing about this, many countries will be on the look out," David shrugged. "Our clients may be spending their money protecting their goods rather then on luxuries."

"David, you don't act so naïve. You know as well as I where the problem lies," Orochimaru sat forward in his chair and his cold eyes met David's in a dead stare. "Our clients are being killed. Three killings in one day, all of drug bosses taking over the Wave Country's losses. This is not coincidence. This makes eight clients in just over two months. Someone knows."

David's lips pressed together tightly before he answered. "I thought about that, Orochimaru-san, but who knows and more importantly, how did he find out?"

"I'm not sure, David, but I have a feeling that a sympathizer found his way in here," Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "-and then found his way out."

David's eyes widened and he sat up straight. "Surely you aren't suggesting-!"

"David," Orochimaru's voice had taken a warning tone. "Are you sure that those escaped slaves were silenced before reinforcements got to them?"

"Positive. I did it personally, in front of your Guards. None of them survived."

"Are you sure, David? You are quite the gifted medical ninja-"

"And as such, I believe I would know when someone is dead. So I can assure you that none of the three of the escaped slaves is not behind the murders. Unless," David sat back in his seat, never breaking eye contact with Orochimaru. "-you think that your Black Guards would let them live anyway."

Orochimaru scowled, but backed away from the subject. "I suppose it doesn't matter. I expect that the problem will be resolved quickly."

"Let's hope so," David sighed lightly and his face broke into a satisfied smile. "Now that that's out of the way, can I interest you in anything?"

"No, I have things to attend to," Orochimaru slid from his seat and his amber eyes moved coldly between David and Neji. "You know. A businessman's work is never done."

"Don't I know it."

Orochimaru laughed humorlessly. "Yes. Well, keep an eye on your finances, David. You know how I hate surprises."

With that final threat, Orochimaru swept from the room, taking the coldness he had brought in with him.

However, as he opened the door and swept out, Neji caught the flash of dark hair and the familiar pale skin of noble blood. He darted across the room, catching the door as it closed and tossing it open again.

"Sasuke."

All three men in the hallway stopped. Orochimaru turned and looked between his apprentice and the man standing in the doorway. He chuckled. "I thought so. Well, Sasuke, I will be waiting."

Sasuke did not answer, nor turn to face the man who had stopped him.

The third person simply smiled and pressed his glasses back to his face. "Don't be long, Sasuke-kun."

With that, the two men left, sweeping like shadows through the doorway at the end of the hallway and disappearing into the darkness.

Neji stepped out of the office and shut the door.

Sasuke stared at Neji from over his shoulder, his dull black eyes moving slowly over him. He turned casually, setting one hand on his hip. "Neji Hyuuga. This is fitting."

Neji ignored the jab at his pride. "Why are you here?"

"My business here is none of your concern."

"Neji-kun?" David's voice was polite and charming again, calling from behind the closed door. "Neji-kun, come back in here."

Sasuke glanced at the door and turned his eyes back to Neji. "Better run, Hyuuga. Your master's calling you."

With that final jab, Sasuke turned around and walked down the hallway.

Neji watched him leave, staring at the door he had gone through for a while before he sighed heavily and shook his head. With a final glance, Neji went back into David's office to continue his work.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Congratulations Celtic Creature and Creshto for winning the mini-contest held last chapter! *confettii* PM me for details or simply send in your ideas for your giftfics!**


	12. Games

_"Hah! Hah! H-ah!"_

Neji stepped casually around every hasty punch thrown at him, practically waltzing around the same few feet of grass as he had been for about ten minutes. To him, it was quite sad, but it was easy to forget that some people were not naturally gifted.

Such was the case with Sophie.

In the four or five times he had sparred with Sophie, he had never struck at her and yet he had won every time simply because she did not hit him either, though not for lack of trying. She was rash. She was clumsy. She was relying on what little strength she had and it was just not cutting it.

In a way, she reminded Neji very much of Lee.

_"Hah!"_

Neji grabbed Sophie's ankle as it swung around to hit the back of his calves. With a small heave, he pulled her off her feet.

_"Hey!_ No fair! Let me down!" Sophie lashed out with her free foot, aiming for Neji's stomach. She flailed aimlessly, yelling, "Let me down! Let me down! You- _Oof!"_

Neji had let go.

Sophie scrambled up, brushing herself off as she furiously puffed up. Even her fluffy hair seemed to stand on end. "You-! You-! _Uuh!"_

Sophie punched Neji in the arm with no effect, which only frustrated her more. With a frustrated scream, she began pounding her little fists against Neji's arm, still to no effect.

Neji let her, watching curiously. So this was what it was like being on the other end of teaching. Gai-sensei must have done a much better job at it because Sophie just was not improving.

Finally, Neji pushed Sophie back with the palm of his hand, sitting her down on the grass.

Sophie blinked hard, looking quite surprised. Then, her frustration came back and she ground her teeth with a squealing growl.

"Sophie, I think that's enough for the day."

Sophie's brown eyes snapped over to where David was standing. She hauled herself up and stamped her foot. "No! I'm not ready!"

David walked over to her and set a hand on her head. "You're frustrated, Sophie, and it's affecting you. Did you notice how Neji just pushed you over?"

"So?"

"Your frustration has caused you to lose that superb sense of balance, Sophie. You need to learn to control your emotions and think before you rush into things."

"I'm not rushing! I'm being fast like you said!"

"No, you are being rash. There is a difference between being fast and being reckless."

Sophie slowly deflated. "Whatever…"

"You'll get it. Now I think that's enough for the day. It's almost time for lunch and your mother is expecting you."

"Fine," Sophie turned back on Neji with vengeance in her eyes. "-but I will get you next time!"

Sophie aimed a strong kick at his shins, but Neji hooked his foot around her ankles and swept her feet out from under her. This silenced her, as she left with just a wave, rubbing her rear as she headed off to get her pony.

"You know this is your fault, don't you?"

Neji sighed. "Yes."

"You frustrate her to no end," David continued, turning back towards the house. "It's probably the fact that you won't fight her."

"She's not fighting. She's flailing. At best."

"She'll understand in time, Neji."

"You can dream."

David pulled the door open. "I'm surprised you don't have a little more faith in her, Neji. If I remember right, your fiancé showed no potential when you first met."

"Lee could be taught."

"Perhaps Sophie needs the right teacher."

"Perhaps Sophie needs a decent career."

David chuckled. "You're very negative, Bambi."

"I'm realistic."

"If that is what you call it," David stopped in the doorway, pausing for a moment. Then, he turned to Neji and gestured towards the meeting room just off from the dining room. "Bambi, can I interest you in a game?"

"Why?"

"Why do you need a reason?"

Neji scoffed and turned to head upstairs. "Forget it. I don't have the time-"

David casually placed his foot in front of Neji, stating pleasantly, "Nonsense. There's always time for shogi. Come. You know you want to."

It was obvious that David had intensions, but now he had sparked Neji's curiosity as to what they were. With a frown, Neji conceded to David's pressure and walked into the meeting room.

The game was already set up, the simple wooden board set on a fine oak table, set between two mats. The two players took their sides of the board wordlessly. It was David's move first.

David slid a pawn forward a single square.

Neji moved his rook to the seventh column.

At first, the game went by silently and very slowly, as each side slid their pieces to defend their kings. Strangely enough, as the pieces began falling into place, Neji noticed that David's defense was not one of the typical castle strongholds. He did not even recognize it as any sort of preempted defense, but rather a seemingly random group of pieces around his king.

Neji immediately began memorizing where and how those pieces would move.

Finally, the silence was broken with a simple question: "How are you coping, Neji?"

Neji glanced up briefly. "What do you mean?"

"With your predicament. I have put you in a very unusual, a very treacherous position. How are you feeling about it?"

"Like I am going to kill you when this is all over."

"I can accept that," David moved a rook forward towards Neji's defenses.

Neji glanced at David and then to the unusual move. He frowned and moved one of his pawns forward. Carefully, pieces shuffled across the board and nervously met near Neji's third of the board.

"How have Naruto and Kiba adjusted?"

"Good enough."

"They talk to you more then they talk to me. Surely they've said more."

"No, that's what Lee's for."

"I see," David captured one of Neji's pawns, replacing it with his lance. "So how is Lee taking the change?"

"It's been almost four months, Eberhart. It's hardly a change anymore."

"Three and a half, Bambi, but be that as it may, it cannot be easy for him."

"It's not."

"Is he adjusting well?"

"Well enough."

"As in?"

"He hasn't killed himself."

"He has expressed emotional problems?"

"If you're using this game to get information out of me, you might as well quit now. Anything you need to know, you know already," Neji snapped up David's bishop with a diagonal move by his silver general. He set it aside.

"I see…"

In the silence that followed, the game became quicker. Pieces began being captured and dropped and defenses began seeing threats. David's rook was first to arrive at Neji's defense, capturing the pawn on the first line.

"I know you're translating my conditioning books."

Neji's hand stopped just above the board, hesitating just for a moment, before capturing David's rook with a knight. He set the captured piece aside.

"You will never be able to translate them accurately enough," David continued softly, his charming voice sliding like his pieces. "There are simply too many differences between our languages."

"They seem accurate so far."

"So far. You will see that some of the words I used have no equivalents. You won't be able to get much from them, Bambi. It's just a fair warning."

"We'll see."

David studied Neji's move, commenting absently, "Besides, conditioning is irreversible. It was designed to be like that. Knowing how I do it is going to do you no good."

"Again," Neji moved another pawn. "We'll see."

David's icy eyes moved up from the board to meet Neji's, his hand sliding a lance upwards. "Conditioning is an S-rank medical jutsu and would easily be forbidden in any country. Even you would need extensive medical training before attempting to perform the original jutsu, much less create one to destroy it."

Neji scoffed. "If you are trying to put me off, good luck. I've been put against worse odds then that."

Neji's rook fell onto David's lance with a _snap! _"I would be more concerned with devising a story to tell the Kages when they find out you've been stealing their shinobi."

David smirked. "I won't need to."

Suddenly, there was a timid knock on the door. Both players looked up. David glanced at Neji before calling, "Come in."

The door cracked open and a green eye peered through the door. "A-am I interrupting? I can wait…"

"Ah, Renate. I assume you want Neji?"

"Um… yes, please, if you aren't busy? I can come back-"

"No, no, it's fine. This game is over anyway, as we seem to have come to a draw."

"Oh…"

Neji glanced at the game board to find that David was telling the truth. One of the most impossible outcomes in a game of shogi, one that Neji had fallen into only once before against Shikamaru, had occurred.

Neji pressed his lips together.

David waved Neji away. "Go on, Neji. I will reset the board and perhaps, some other time, I will interest you in a proper rematch."

Neji stared at him for a moment, got up and left the room.

Renate hastily backed up away from the door as Neji walked through it. She scurried after Neji, catching up to him on the stairway. "W-what were you playing?"

"Shogi."

"Sho… gi?"

"It's like chess, except harder."  
"Oh… I'm awful at chess. My teacher beat me in three moves."

"That's sad."

"I-it was," Renate closed the door of the library behind her and dug around in her books. "B-but! I do have something for you!"

Neji flopped down in a chair, tossing his legs over the arm. "Are they…?"

"Of course."

"Yes…" Neji took them from her and flipped through them, glancing at the numbers in the upper right-hand corner. He smiled and tilted his head back. "This is the last of them."

Renate smiled widely. "Uh-huh."

"This is good."

"Uh-huh… but…"

"But…?"  
"But…" Renate chose a seat next to Neji's and sat down, setting her books on her lap. She glanced around for a moment before turning her eyes back to Neji. "I'm… concerned, Neji, about why you need them."

"Concerned?"

"Y-yes. It… it seems very hard and perhaps too difficult for me to understand, but the things mentioned in these pages are… disturbing."

"Don't worry about it, Renate. What the translations are and what I need them for are two very different things."

"Oh, well that's good, I guess."

Neji stared at her for a moment before turning over onto his stomach. "Renate."

"Huh?"

"Your hair's back."

Renate quickly felt at her flat blonde hair, averting her eyes and blushing. "O-oh… yeah... I... I was thinking this morning and-"

"It looks nice."

Renate's face turned a bright red and she giggled, ducking down into her ratty brown jacket. "T-thanks…"

Neji pushed himself up, getting out of the chair and fetching the rest of the translations, as well as the book itself from another table. He returned to his seat, setting the items in his lap and turning to Renate. "There isn't much else you can do here, Renate. I want to get this done as soon as possible, so I'm not going to be much fun to be around. If you'd like to leave-"

_"No!"_ Renate stopped, cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "I mean, no. I… I'll stay. Just in case! I mean, you might need me and I don't want to be far away when… w-when… um…"

Renate struggled with herself for a moment before she finished. "I'll find something to do."

Neji stared at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her. Then, he just shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself."

Neji turned his attention to the papers in his hand, starting at the beginning. In the silence that followed, Neji soon heard the soft scritching of pencil against paper.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Yay for boring, but required chapters with lots of hints and foreshadowing.**


	13. Enter Her

Neji folded his papers back with a sigh, setting them aside. He had gotten everything he could out of them, finding that David had been right. The books could not be translated accurately enough to provide vital information. All he had learned from them was that conditioning was an extremely precise jutsu, having to travel deep within the brain. This meant that the brain had to be all but shut off, requiring a link between the heart and lungs of the conditioner and the one being conditioned, meaning inevitable death should the jutsu go wrong.

Neji rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was turning out to be much more of a task then he imagined.

"Bambi, are you stuck?"

Neji shot a bitter glare at David.

David smiled knowingly and picked up a stack of papers, holding them out to Neji. "Take a break, Neji, and alphabetize these."

"I'm not doing your filing, Eberhart."

"It might put you back in an organized state of mind. You never know," David set the papers on the edge of his desk. "They'll be organized by the slave's name. You need not even read them."

"What are they?"

"Evaluations. I just got the last of them in yesterday and it looks like everything is in good shape," David smiled warmly. "It's good news, Bambi."

"Hn…" Neji's eyes flickered to the papers, then he turned back to the handwritten packets in his lap.

David shrugged absently and turned his chair away, placing a binder in his lap and replacing papers inside with others from a different stack on his desk.

Neji glanced at his back, listening to the sounds of shifting paper and crackling plastic sheets. Then, his eyes flickered to the evaluations and back. Silently, he slid the papers off the desk and into his lap.

He flipped soundlessly through the thin pages, each set three pages or more long. Even a brief skim over them showed painful detail, an attention to each slave's personality, strengths and weaknesses unlike anything Neji would have expected. Even the way they were formatted, cleanly and precisely, reminded Neji uncomfortably of the profiles kept by Kages of the ninjas at their disposal. Each was even signed by the evaluator, like a sensei or a squad leader would sign a report.

Neji's eyes flicked up to David's back again. He continued to search through the pages until a single evaluation caught his eye.

**Yubi___________________**

** Age: 28**

** Height: 5' 4''**

** Weight: 132 lb**

**State: Conditioned**…

Neji made a quick glance through the rest of the evaluation and found out more then he cared to know about the woman, who sounded so familiar to him, yet he could not place where he had heard the name. He flipped back to the first page, where her recent picture was paper clipped to the corner.

Surely, she was beautiful, from the sultry look in her gray eyes to the dark mahogany curls cascading down her back, but Neji could not place her face. He frowned and looked at her name again, silently mouthing it as if it would spark a memory.

Then, he remembered.

Lee had spoken of her, in a quiet conversation after an agonizing flashback one day two years ago. The details were unclear, but his words had been fond, even when he was so shaken.

This was that Yubi.

Neji quietly straightened the papers and replaced them on the desk, standing up in the same fluid motion. He felt David turn as he headed for the adjacent door.

"Neji, where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Neji shut the door behind him and walked down the hallway. He was greeted with the rock face of Sahou, arms crossed firmly over his wide chest and standing immobile in Neji's path.

"What are you doing?" Sahou's voice was humorless, his eyes meeting Neji's with an absolute authority. "You don't belong here."

"I need to see one of the slaves."

"Go back."

"Sahou, I know you helped Lee escape. Stop acting."

Sahou's eyebrow rose curiously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He speaks fondly of you."

"Does he."

"Yes. He says he wouldn't have made it out without you." Neji frowned, glanced to the side and then looked up and into Sahou's veteran eyes. "Thank you."

Sahou scoffed, lightly tossing his head. "Lee was a dumb kid and an awful slave. He didn't belong here anyway."

"Regardless… I need to see Yubi."

"What for?"

"I need to speak with her. It's important."

Sahou stared at him for a long time, frowning and shaking his head. He turned around and walked away.

"Keep up, kid."

Neji stepped forward, briskly catching up to Sahou and following him down the hallway to the slave's quarters, to where the female slaves were kept. Sahou directed him to a cell and told him to wait before disappearing back outside.

Neji settled himself on the bed and took a long look around the lonely hallway. Dark and blank, the dismal hall was lined with cells and beds with plain blankets. There was no feminine touch here, no sense of the women that inhabited it. No light crept in from the window, even on the night of a full moon. The stone floors were cold.

He could only imagine what the men's hallway looked like, where Lee had spent nine months biding his time, frightened and helpless in the confines of a cell. It was all very disturbing.

Neji frowned, turning his gaze inward. Even with the door open and nothing holding him inside, the strange feeling of confinement, of being caged, was setting in. The feeling was familiar, but it had withdrawn into his subconscious long ago and, as if waiting for the moment when Neji had no allies, had remained there until now. Its claws were blunt, but tipped with venom, grasping his very soul and slowly poisoning it-

Neji looked up as the door at the end of the hallway opened up again. A figure of beauty stepped through the door, haloed in innocence until the moment the door closed behind her. She walked slowly down the hallway, as if unaware of the bareness of her honey skin. She stepped through the doorway of the cell and her eyes flickered up through her mahogany curls to glance at Neji.

She silently kneeled in front of him, her legs spread wide under a tight tummy and ample breasts.

Neji averted his eyes, gesturing next to him. "Yubi-san, please sit."

"Pardon, sir?" Yubi's gray eyes came up softly.

"Sit. I'm not here to have sex with you."

"Oh… that's a shame," Yubi rose up and sat down close to Neji, pressing her side against his. Her delicate hand reached out and touched Neji's cheek, her long lashes batting softly. "I don't see many young clients anymore…"

"Yubi-"

The woman's hand glided up, gently petting Neji's hair with an airy touch. Her voice was light, soothing and quiet as she said softly, "You are very handsome, for someone so young."

Neji stared into those gray eyes, feeling them draw him in like hypnosis. As they batted, it was as if they were slowly reeling him in, tempting him like the song of a siren…

Neji shook his head and moved away from her, taking her hand and placing it on the bed. "Yubi-san, I need to ask you some questions. They are very important."

"Oh… okay," Yubi crossed her feminine legs like a lady and shook her hair out down her back, fully exposing her gifts. She gave Neji a small smile and a bat of her eyelashes.

Neji shuddered. "Yubi-san, do you remember a male slave named Rock Lee?"

Yubi smiled softly. "Oh, yes, I remember him. He was such a nice boy, a real gentleman; but if you are looking for him, you've missed your chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Lee was executed a long time ago. He became too aggressive and Master David wisely put him down."

"Do you know what happened to Naruto or Kiba?"

"They are gone as well. They proved unable to adapt after Lee's execution and became disobedient. Master David wisely decided to take them from service as well," Yubi sighed softly and pushed her hair behind her ear. "They were good slaves, but they were unconditioned. They were never going to fit in."

Neji frowned. "How long ago were you brought here?"

"I don't know. Long time ago, I suppose. Long as I can remember."

"Do you remember where you are from? What you did for a living before this?"

Yubi looked up quietly, her bottom lip poking out softly. She shook her head. "No… as far as I know I've always been here. Master David brought me."

"Then how do you know you weren't born here?"

"Master David told me so and my Master doesn't lie to me. He loves me."

"Loves you?"

"Of course. He is a lovely man, very honest, very wise. He knows what's best for all his slaves. He watches out for me."

"I… see," Neji turned back to his questions. "Do you remember your family? Your friends?"

"Oh, Master, you're silly. Of course I do! Master David and the rest of his slaves are my family. And I have clients that visit me regularly! They count as friends, right?"

"Do you like it here?"

Yubi looked astonished. "Like it here? Oh, Master, it is wonderful here. Can't you see it?"

"No."

"Oh, well, that's not surprising, Master, not at all," Yubi's hands went up to play with her curls, her arms pressing her cleavage together. "Not everyone can see the good we do here."

"What do you mean?"

Yubi turned her seductive eyes to him. "Go out into the main hallway, Master, look at the people you see. As Master David's perfect slaves, we service the heart and blood of this world; provide the power that holds up our lives with relief and escape. What I do here is important."

"Do you enjoy it, though?"

"Of course I do. Sex is a natural urge. It is pleasurable by design. A human's sex drive never gives in, Master, and here, I can always satisfy that lust in my soul while quelling the hunger in another," Yubi smiled. "Can you see?"

"No, I can't…"

"That's very strange, Master. You are a slave yourself, yes?"

"No."

"But you wear such a beautiful collar, bearing the name of my beloved Master! How could you not understand?"

"It is foreign to me, Yubi-san…"

"You are foreign to me."

Neji opened his mouth to question her further when the door suddenly opened again and Sahou stepped through the doorway.

The man walked to the cell and gestured. "Yubi, come. You have a client waiting. Your guard is outside to take you to your room."

Yubi quickly stood up with a small bow. "Yes, sir."

The beautiful woman turned around and bowed deeply to Neji. "Please excuse me, sir. I must go now."

With that, Yubi politely skirted Sahou and hastened down the hallway, bowing to the man that retrieved her in the doorway.

"Neji."

Neji glanced at Sahou.

The man jerked his head. "Come on. You've got to go back."

Neji stared at him for a moment, and then turned his gaze to the door Yubi had disappeared through.

"There isn't any use worry about her, kid. There's no helping her," Sahou turned, saying over his shoulder, "Now come. David's probably wondering where you've been."

Neji shook his head and stood up, but Yubi's words were still ringing in his head. He did not need his Byakugan to tell him that she had believed in everything she had said. If what Lee had told him was true, that Yubi and all the slaves in service had previously been shinobi, conditioning was a very formidable jutsu and it seemed to only get more so with every new discovery about it.

But, as Neji and Sahou reached the door leading into David's office, they heard an unmistakable voice yelling quite loudly.

"- think I can't see it, David!"

Neji and Sahou exchanged glances. Sahou jerked his head towards the door, gesturing to his eyes.

Neji nodded silently and activated his Byakugan.

"Orochimaru-san, I'm afraid you are misinterpreting my reports," David explained calmly from his position behind his desk. His hands were carefully folded over a ruffled manila folder. "The money you're losing was never here. Profits are going down."

Orochimaru's thin body swelled with fury. "Like hell they are, David, you lying bastard. Profits have been going up since the day I established this place!"

"Nothing is forever, Orochimaru-san," David's head cocked, just slightly. "Isn't that right?"

Orochimaru spoke through gritted teeth. "I want my money, David. _All _of it."

"You have it, Orochimaru-san."

"You think you've tricked me? You think you can burn a few documents and pocket the money? Think again. You do not _steal_ from _me,_ David. I want my _money."_

"When it arrives, I will give it to you. I have told you that profits were down last month, due to fear from the assassinations, as well as the assassinations themselves," David shook his head. "It's hard for me, too, and quite concerning."

"Quite concerning, indeed," Orochimaru set his hands on David's desk, looming over him like a snake. "I know you're behind these assassinations, David, you treacherous little weasel."

David eyed him coolly. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're _weak._ You would love to see this place go under and take everyone down with it. You think those animals back there are worth something, like they can't be replaced in a heartbeat. You think they're _human."_

"I would like to remind you, Orochimaru-san, that my policies have made an enormous rise in profits as well as an _experienced_ labor force. This company and my human property are my life."

"Lies," Orochimaru's voice was a disgusted hiss. "You wait, David. I will catch your little assassins and you will be out of here so fast, it will make your head spin."

"Then I wish you luck in your endeavor," David replied casually, sitting back in his chair. "You are going to need it to catch figments of your own paranoia."

Orochimaru straightened up, his cold amber eyes burning holes into David's silk suit. "Your words are brave, but mark mine. I will catch your hired ninja and I will personally deliver you their heads."

With that sinister promise, Orochimaru turned on his heel and stormed from the room. The walls shivered, as if relieved.

The veins faded back under Neji's skin. He let his breath go with a shaky sigh.

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes…"

Sahou scowled. "That man… He's put a block in every plan so far…"

Neji quickly looked up at him. "So far?"

Sahou's veteran eyes met Neji's with an unusually fiery gaze. "This isn't the first time, kid, that David and I have tried to bring down this place. Every time, he would uncover it just enough to put a stop to it. _Nothing_ can be done with him in the way."

"This… isn't the first time?"

"No, but we've got a lot tangled up in this one. It's all or nothing now, kid. If Orochimaru gets his slimy hands on David's assassins, that is it for us," Sahou frowned and turned his eyes away, looking up into nothing. "I ain't young anymore, kid, but I ain't going anywhere until I see this place go under."

Neji was quiet, simply staring at the man in front of him.

Sahou snorted sarcastically. "I'm not a saint, kid. Quit staring and get back in there before David calls for you."

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Got really busy. ^^;**


	14. Letters

"Mariam-san?"

The old lady glanced over her spectacles, then turned back to her notepad, replying, "What do you need, Neji?"

"Do you know where I can obtain unusual amounts of butcher paper?"

Mariam sighed and took her glasses off, letting them fall around her neck. "Alright, I have to hear this one. What in the world do you need butcher paper for?"

Neji casually leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm taking up a big project."

Mariam cocked an eyebrow at him, but shook her head. "How much is an 'unusual' amount?"

"Enough to cover half the shelves in the library."

Mariam's eyebrows rose and she put her hand on her hip. "How big of a project is this?"

"It will be extensive."

"Well then, why don't we cover the _entire_ library?"

"If it gets that bad, I can use the back of the paper." Neji shrugged. "But, it shouldn't take up that much space. My writing is small."

Mariam shook her head. "I will never understand you, child, but I can get it. It's going to be hell trying to explain it, though."

"It's none of their business."

"Child," Mariam shut the pantry door and grabbed her purse. She smacked Neji with her notepad on her way past. "Go to bed!"

"Just saying."

"Off with you!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

Mariam eyed him sternly. She pointed to her eyes, then to him, and closed the front door behind her.

Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned back into the kitchen. He opened the door to the wine cellar and fetched the bottle that David had been drinking at dinner. On his way out, he grabbed a glass from where it hung and an apple from the counter and then he went casually back upstairs to the library.

He gently kicked the door closed behind him. He settled down in a well-loved chair, next to a scattering of well-organized chaos. He shifted a few things and set everything down. He lightly popped the cork from the bottle and breathed in the heavy aromatic scent that seemed to fill the entire library. Carefully, he filled a glass and set the bottle aside. He lightly turned the glass. The drink was the color of rich champagne, but it had the heavy scent of red wine. He took a small sip of it and the taste was intense, a powerful sweetness almost like a decadent dessert. He set the glass aside.

Neji took a light throw blanket from the arm of the chair and casually tossed it over his feet. He picked up his notebook and set it in his lap, taking the pen from the spiral. He clicked it and set it against the half-filled page. He bit into the crisp apple.

_So, what I have so far… the technique predominantly occurs in the frontal lobe of the brain, specifically the prefrontal cortex. However, the books say that you would go in through the temporal lobes, which fits Lee's description and would make sense… wonder where he is anyway…_

Neji shook his head.

_Since the temporal lobes control memory, it would make sense to wipe those first and start from scratch, though some things cannot be scrapped. The question is can what has be restored? That's really the predominant question here. If the personality has been altered, there's the possibility that what was removed cannot be put back, meaning that David was right and the technique cannot be reversed. I'm going to need more information… I need to question Lee more when he gets back, but it's been forever-_

Neji shook his head again. He was not so much worried about Lee as concerned for him. It was in his nature to assume the worst and Orochimaru's threat had shaken him. There was just something about the man, that odd aura, that completely unnerved him.

Neji sighed and took a long, slow draw from his glass, assuring himself that he was just overreacting.

Neji kept the glass close at hand, turning his attention back to his notes. He stared at the page for a long time, his mind touching off on all the loose ends that still plagued the project, but each thought would stray off aimlessly and every time he reeled one back in, another would simply wander away until Neji's notebook was completely forgotten…

…scarred hands were soft on his back, arms powerful around his chest. The room was laden with the smell of sweat, warm with such an intense heat-

_Thunk!_

Neji jumped, his eyes snapping over to the window.

Bright white canines flashed in the morning sun as Kiba waved good-naturedly from behind a locked window.

Neji sighed and questioned whether or not he should open it, even as he stepped out of his chair and padded over to the window. He flicked the lock open and pushed it open long enough for Kiba to swing himself inside. He shut it back. "You're back early."

"Caught m'target in a closer town," Kiba scratched himself absently and flopped down into Neji's chair. "Quick 'n painless. Fer me, at least."

"Where's Akamaru?"

Kiba shrugged, slurring his reply together.

Neji settled himself in a different chair. "Did you drop Konoha?"

"Yeah," Kiba lounged back in his chair. "David's sent word a' me 'n Naruto's deaths, too."

"Was Tsunade surprised to see you?"

"Nah. She knew we weren't dead 'n she got th' feelin' y'n'Lee weren't either," Kiba scoffed. "Nuthin' bad happened. Not sure why Lee was so hell-bent on stayin' outta Konoha."

"It's to minimize suspicion," Neji explained sternly. "If assassins start coming and going from Konoha regularly, then someone is going to notice. Not to mention, everyone thinks we're dead. If you start showing up again, suspicion is going to start in the _village_ as to what Tsunade's up to."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, speakin' a' her," Kiba shifted and dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a smashed and crinkled paper roll. "Sorry 'bout the condition."

Neji took the paper from Kiba and opened it up. His eyes scanned over his Hokage's hasty handwriting.

_ Neji_

_ Kiba has explained everything and your sensei has been informed and ordered not to interfere. Hiashi has also been informed. I have received your list. I have made copies and have sent it to our allies in hopes that they will have further knowledge and can capture them._

_ Keep this quick and discreet and impede any political motives. Relations are tense. This is an international incident and it need not become a crisis. I wish you luck._

_ Tsunade_

Neji sighed heavily and he let his hand fall. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"What's it say?"

"What I thought it would," Neji picked up his glass, drained it and set it aside. "Things are getting bad over there, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is noticing these murders and their similarities. They're getting suspicious."

"Do they think it's Konoha?"

"Not as far as I know. This is starting to be about more then destroying the Bar."

"Y'think David's draggin' his politics in t'this?"

"Not yet, but people with money tend to be the people in power."

"So… y'think we're gonna go after someone important?"

"Have you noticed how your targets have gotten harder to kill?"

"Yeah?"

"It's because they're getting more and more _important._ You've gone from no bodies that have come across money to drug bosses and gang leaders."

"'Nd?"

"Pay attention! David's working you up the ranks. God knows who you'll be after soon enough."

Kiba did not reply for a long time. He frowned and refilled Neji's glass. He threw it back and made a face "What're we gonna tell Lee 'n Naruto?"

Neji gestured for his glass. "Nothing. Lee doesn't need to know that we're keeping contact with Tsunade."

Kiba handed Neji his refilled glass. "You ain't gonna tell 'im?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be certain that he'll trust my judgment on this one and Tsunade needs to be informed so she can plan ahead on her part."

"Can't y'talk some sense t'him?"

"I would rather not. He's a wreck as it is without worrying about what I'm doing."

"He's gonna get pissed if he finds out."

"That's why he won't find out."

"Naruto'll tell 'im."

"Naruto doesn't need to know either."

"He don't?"

"No. Kiba, if I can keep this between me and you, I will," Neji took another sip of his wine and eyed Kiba. "-and I can, can't I?"

Kiba stared at him before shrugging and lounging back. "If y'say so. Don't see why, but I'll trust ya."

"All I ask is blind faith, Kiba."

"Yeah," Kiba frowned in the silence and then asked, "Hey, Neji. Y'think David's gonna keep his promise?"

Neji scoffed. "Which one?"

"Th'one 'bout destroyin' the Bar 'n freein' th' slaves. Y'think he'll do it?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't know. I have reasons to believe he will and more reasons to believe he won't."

"'N y'feel like he…?"

Neji turned to him with a raise of his eyebrow. "Like he's telling the truth, but that might be because I've heard one too many tearful speeches from my fiancé."

Kiba scoffed exasperatedly. "Seriously, man! I'm out there riskin' life 'n limb fer this. I'd like t'know it ain't fer nothin'."

"I believe David has full intentions of destroying the Bar. After all, he is very well off and has no reason to risk his neck further, but I also have reason to believe that he has motives beyond guilt and just 'doing the right thing'."

"What kinda motives?"

Neji shook his head. "Just suspicions, Kiba."

Kiba shrugged and turned away. In the silence, his face became troubled. "Oi, Neji."

"Hm?"

"Y'think we're gonna be able t'go back after this?"

"I like to think so, but that's one of my biggest concerns, too. Our stories aren't going to go over well in the face of another Great War," Neji shook his head and sipped his wine. "I'm concerned about becoming martyrs for the freeing of these slaves."

"So y'think it's gettin' that bad…"

"Yes. Relations are too shaky between the nations to even mention the very idea of something like this happening. When the slaves are freed- if they're freed- is going to be a hell storm."

"What'd'y'mean?"

"If your shinobi you haven't seen in years- possibly decades- showed up escorted by another village's ninja with the story that they had been sex slaves for the past whatever years, you'd be surprised and a little suspicious, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, guess…" Kiba sighed loudly and grabbed the wine bottle. "But, what t'ya gonna do, huh?"

"Just going about business as usual," Neji contemplated the bottom of his glass for a moment before he asked, "Hey, Kiba. How well do you know your way around a dungeon?"


	15. Fears

"Focus, Sophie."

Sophie's arm quickly switched directions, aiming an elbow at the back Neji's legs. "I am!"

"No, you aren't," Neji lightly kicked her away before her blow could land.

Sophie staggered back, but did not fall. She rushed forward again and tried to punch her teacher in the stomach, only to be pushed back again.

Sophie's improvement was… minimal. Her movements had become precise and strong- for a girl of her age- and at her worst, she had a sense of balance Neji would attribute to an above-average genin; but it was all lost in her lack of focus. She could not grasp the fact that her strikes were not hitting because they were obvious and they were obvious because they were reckless. At her best, she was mindlessly aiming any strike she thought she could land. At her worst, she was simply flailing.

Neji sighed and turned yet another strike away. She was just never going to get it.

"Perhaps it is time to call it a day, Sophie."

"No!" Sophie darted forward. "I can-"

Neji put a hand out and stopped her, pushing her back to a stop. "You have not even grazed me all day and it's because you refuse to think."

"I _am_ thinking!" Sophie yelled, stamping her little foot. "I am, I am, I _am!"_

"You are not. You need to learn to plan your movements as you make them."

"That makes no sense! You make no sense!"

"Sophie, I have been telling you this for months. You have to plan for your next move as you're making the previous one. If you punch me, you have to be planning for what you're going to do if I'm hit, if I dodge, if I block or if I use a technique."

"That's impossible! You can't do that all at once!"  
"It's a learned skill. You aren't going to get anywhere until you start thinking about what you're doing instead of your hope-to-hit method."

Sophie glared at him with her fiery brown eyes. "No! That's impossible and you aren't tricking me! You don't want me to become a ninja! You're trying to keep me and Lee from getting married!"

Neji crossed his arms. "All that is true, but I'm not tricking you and you'll realize that once you try what I'm telling you to do."

"No! No, no, no, no, _no!"_ Sophie charged forward fearlessly in a full-body tackle.

Neji stepped out of her way, letting her stagger a few steps to a stop. "That is exactly what I'm talking about, Sophie. Did you even think that would work?"

Sophie ground her teeth furiously, clenching her fists and growling shrilly. She reared up and lunged again. "Haa-!"

_**"Hah!"**_

Something like a steel torpedo blindsided Neji. He twisted, dragging his attacker below him to hit the ground. He seized a pair of wrists and forcefully tried to push them down, but he could not. He jabbed his foot beneath a pair of ribs and launched himself backwards, flipping to his feet with enough momentum to put his entire weight behind a devastating punch to the chest.

A powerful hand caught it and stopped it with very little effort.

"Are you trying to kill me, _Hasi?"_

Neji frowned at his smiling fiancé. "Yes."

Neji struck Lee's hand away and aimed his elbow into Lee's stomach. When it did not hit either, he twisted fully around to kick Lee instead. He dodged that one as well and Neji jumped over both of the kicks that made up Lee's signature whirlwind. He landed a mere foot away from Lee and slammed his fist into the side of Lee's face.

Lee hit the ground with a heavy _thud!_ He staggered up, shaking the stars from his eyes. He smiled fiercely, a thin line of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Neji slid into a familiar stance, the veins slowly masking his narrowed eyes.

Lee came at him like a juggernaut, throwing blurring punches and powerful, sweeping kicks at him. Neji twisted and bent from every strike in this onslaught, jumping backwards out of the flurry of fists.

Lee came after him relentlessly, refusing to give him an opening to strike him again. He drove Neji back until he put his fiancé's back to a wall. There was nowhere to run now. His fist drew back and he sent it hurtling forward.

Neji twisted and in a small burst of chakra, darted up the wall to the roof. He grabbed the shingles and pulled himself up, getting to his feet and making a dash across the roof to put needed distance between him and Lee.

Then, a powerful hand seized his ankle and jerked it out from under him, sending him crashing against the rough shingles. He quickly flipped himself over and dodged the fist aimed at his head. He brought his free foot around and smashed it into Lee's side, knocking him off. Neji quickly righted himself and pounced on Lee.

The two struggled, each one trying to pin the other one and failing, because Lee was simply too strong and Neji was simply impossible to catch. The struggle for the upper hand escalated until the two were on the very edge of the roof. Now it was all a matter of who was going off first-

"Hey! _Hey!_ Stop that! Stop that right now!"

Both fighters glanced over the edge of the roof.

Mariam put her hand on her hip and gestured for emphasis, snapping, "Get down here this _instant!"_

Neji and Lee glanced at each other, silently called it a draw and leapt down.

Mariam set upon them with a dishtowel as soon as they hit the ground. "What is wrong with you two?! Fighting and causing a ruckus like savages! And on the _roof,_ for God's sake! What if you had fallen off, eh? Or if you had actually hurt each other? Shame! Shame on you both!"

Mariam brought her wet dishtowel down on both of them one last time. She put her fist on her hip and shook a warning finger at them. "Don't let me catch you acting like crazy little heathens again, you hear me? Or I swear to God, I will let you both have it! Got it?"

Neji and Lee exchanged glances, then chorused, "Yes, Mariam-san."

Mariam's old eyes shifted suspiciously between the two. Finally, she huffed and turned around, murmuring, "Children as _ninjas_… what is wrong with this world…"

The two watched as Mariam disappeared back inside the house, closing the door behind her.

Lee immediately whirled around and tried to hook Neji into a headlock.

Neji ducked and slapped Lee upside the head.

Sophie came running around from behind the house and grabbed hold of Lee's legs, squealing, "Ooh, Lee-san! You're so cool! You had him; I saw it! If stuffy ol' Mariam hadn't stopped you, you would've got him!"

"Maybe!" Lee laughed and sat down on the grass, gesturing for Neji to do the same.

Sophie settled herself into Lee's lap. "I can't wait until I can do that."

"Have you improved much, Sophie-chan?"

"Yup! I'm getting real good!"

Lee looked up at Neji.

Neji shook his head.

Sophie looked between the two and then glared daggers at Neji. "I have so! Lee-san, I've gotten better!"

"I do not doubt that, Sophie-chan!" Lee teasingly poked her tightening tummy, making her giggle.

Neji shook his head fondly. "Sophie, it's about to be too hot to train. Why don't you head home and we'll pick up on this tomorrow?"

"No! I want to stay with Lee!"

"Lee's probably tired and needs to eat, Sophie."

"No!" Sophie quickly turned her hurt eyes onto Lee. "Tell him!"

"Do not worry. I will be here tomorrow, Sophie-chan," Lee assured her, leaning back onto his hands. "-and I will be rested. Then, we can train together and you can show me how much you have improved! Alright?"

Sophie stared at him for a moment, looked between him and Neji and then sighed. "Fine. But, you're going to hang out with me all day, right?"

Lee glanced up at Neji, who nodded. He smiled and turned his eyes back to Sophie. "All day."

Sophie squeaked and hugged Lee tightly. "You better sleep all night, Lee-san! I'm going to kick your butt tomorrow!"

With her mighty threat, Sophie climbed off Lee's lap, stuck her tongue out at Neji and then darted off to go get her pony.

Lee watched her go. "She really does not like you."

"I don't see why she wouldn't. I would hate the man marrying my husband, too."

"Are you taking that to heart, Neji-kun?"

"No," Neji got up and dusted off his pants. "Are you hungry, Lee?"

"No, not really," Lee followed Neji into the house. "I have not had much of an appetite lately."

"That's not good."

"I cannot help it."

Neji directed Lee upstairs. "Go shower. I will see what Mariam has for you."

"I am really not hungry, Neji-kun."

"Sometimes you don't know until food is put in front of you."

------

Forty minutes later, the door to the library opened up and a damp, content Lee came walking in. Neji looked up from tending the scratches on his arms. "Hey, Lee."

"Hey," Lee absently pulled a chair closer and flopped down in it. He carefully took Neji's wrist in his hand and examined his forearm. "Jeez…"

"They're just scratches, Lee."

"What are you using?" Lee took the damp cotton ball and sniffed it.

"Peroxide. Why?"

"Just wondering. Your scratches are almost gone."

"They look worse then they are, Lee. I haven't gotten to them all yet."

"Hn," Lee began dabbing the scratches. "So… what have you been up to?"

"Not much, unfortunately. Progress is slow."

"It does not look slow," Lee gestured absently at the butcher paper tacked up around him. "You seem to be getting somewhere."

"Seem is the key word here."

"You will get it," Lee quietly assured, gesturing for Neji's other hand. Dabbing at the other injuries, he asked absently, "So… has Kiba-kun showed up yet?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just curious…" Lee glanced suspiciously at the door. "Has he… done anything?"

Neji cocked an eyebrow at him. "Nothing surprising. Why?"

"No reason." Lee turned back, murmuring, "I just want to clarify something…"

"Clarify what?"

Lee's hand stopped, his eyes met Neji's and then quickly turned away. He resumed dabbing, explaining awkwardly, "Just… asked him a favor in terms I recently realized could be misinterpreted…"

"What favor?"

"Kind of a personal one-"

Neji caught Lee's eyes with a dead fast, holding stare. "What. Favor."

Lee blinked slowly in silence before murmuring something.

"What?"

"I asked him to take care of you…"

Neji was silent for a moment, then sat back in his chair with a bitter expression. "I resent that request."

"No offense, _Hasi…_ I am just worried."

"Why? Do you no longer think I'm capable of defending myself?"

"It is not about that, Neji-kun. I am just worried about your position. I mean, if I die, where will that leave you?" Lee wrapped his fingers around Neji's hand. "I just want you to be safe…"

Neji sighed. "Lee, I haven't seen you think this far ahead in a long time."

"I am frightened, Neji-kun. My assassinations are getting harder. My clients are more protected. It is like they know I am coming for them."

"Paranoia is a powerful force, Lee."

"Do I not know it…"

Neji turned over onto his stomach and looked Lee in the eyes. "Why are you always so worried about me?"

"How can I not be? I have no idea what is going to happen to you! I… I cannot bear to even think what Master David could do to you-"

"Is this so different then when I'm on missions?"

"Do not act as if this is the same. You are not held in such positions on missions!"

"How do you know?"

"How many people have had the power to kill you on a whim?"

"A hundred and twenty-six, not including the main branch or Tsunade."

"I am not kidding."

"Neither am I," Neji set his chin on his arms. "David is in as delicate a situation as I am, Lee. I will be alright. You know I will."

"If I did, I would not worry."

"Then just trust me on this one."

Lee sighed heavily and set his head on his arm. "I wish I could take this as calmly as you are, Neji-kun."

"What do you mean?"

"You do not seem to be worried about anything. It is like you know it is going to be alright."

Neji tilted his head, then scoffed lightly. "You think so?"

"Seems like it."

"Well, I don't," Neji leaned forward a little. "I am as worried as you are, Lee, just over different things."

"Like what?"

"Like Tsunade having to sell us out to avoid war, Orochimaru getting the evidence he needs, that conditioning might be permanent, that David's motives are not what he claims them to be… the thought that you might not come back?"

"Oh…"

"Needless to say, my position is the least of my worries. However-" Neji lightly pushed Lee's head back with his finger. "-I will worry about those. You will focus on making it back. Right?"

"Right…" Lee sat up and set his chin in his hand. "You make this look very easy, Neji-kun."

"It's what I do."

"Mm…" Lee shook his head. "I do not know how you do it. Worry about all that and still be able to think about something else. You have to be the smartest person I have ever met."

"I wonder."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lee, you know how I rely on being smarter then my opponent, on predicting and countering his moves before he can make them?"

"Yes?"

"I think I have met someone who does the exact same thing."

"Master David?"

"It bothers me immensely."

"Shikamaru doesn't bother you."

"Shikamaru is a close ally, one I would easily let risk my life. David is currently my worst enemy. It makes me very uncomfortable to think that he might actually be smarter then me."

"He is not smarter then you."

"You're opinion is less then objective, Lee," Neji shrugged and let his head rest on his arms. "Regardless. I think I'm going to get him eventually."

"I think so, too. You are very clever," Lee leaned over and kissed Neji's forehead.

Neji smiled. "Go to bed, Lee. You look tired."

"Are you coming?"

"No. I am going to keep working."

"I will sleep here, then."

"Suit yourself," Neji replied quietly. He went and dimmed the lights, then found one of his marked books and opened it again. Soon, the only thing breaking the silence was Lee's snores, which faded into the background…

…

….

Lee awoke suddenly, snapping up and frantically looking around him. In the fading light of late evening, his panicked eyes found himself still in the library in which he had fallen asleep. He sighed softly. He glanced to the chair next to him.

Neji was dead asleep. A medical journal was still open in his lap, his fingers tucked under the page as if he were still going to turn it-

Something cold and wet pressed against Lee's foot.

Lee quickly glanced down to see Akamaru's wolfish face staring at him nervously. The dog whined softly and nosed his foot again, pushing it off the chair.

Lee gave the dog a questioning look, then glanced up towards the door.

Surely enough, Kiba was leaning against the doorframe, in his full assassin garb. He held up a pair of manila folders expectantly and jerked his head out the door.

Lee frowned deeply and got up, following Akamaru out of the room. He gave his sleeping fiancé a quick glance, then shut the door behind him.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?"

"New assignments," Kiba handed Lee one of the folders. "Hot off th' desk."

"No way. Already? I just got back-"

"Nah, it ain't fer y'now. I just picked yers up while I was there. Y'ain't due to leave fer another two days. Just thought y'd like t'see it."

"You are considerate, but wh-" Lee saw the picture paper clipped inside and immediately understood. "Oh…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Lee groaned miserably and put his back against the wall, sliding down weakly. "Kiba-kun, I cannot do this one…"

Kiba flopped down next to him. "Sure y'can. Think a'im as another client-"

"But, he was not another client, Kiba-kun. You know that."

"Well, yeah, but he's important. He's one'a David's closest confidents."

"He was also one of mine! I could never kill Master Shinnin. I owe him-!"

"You don't owe him shit, Lee."

"Yes I do. Without him, I would have been executed. You remember."

Kiba frowned deeply. "Yeah, but he's gotta go, Lee. It's t'protect us an' t'show how close t'home these killin's are gettin'!"

"I cannot do it, Kiba-kun."

Kiba frowned and opened his folder. "Well, can y'do this one?"

Lee glanced at the man in the picture. "I… I do not even recognize him."

"Y'd have t'leave tonight t'catch 'im, but if y'can, I can get Shinnin fer ya."

"Where is he?"

"He's headin' north 'n he'll be stopping fer a couple days here," Kiba pointed at a high-price hotel on a map. "Yer gonna have t'catch 'im there or fuck knows how long y'll be trailin' 'im."

"I will do it-"

"N'wait, Lee. Y'just got back. Y'never now. If y'wait, Naruto might get back 'n he c-"

"I am not going to make Naruto-kun pull double-missions on my behalf. I will do it."

Kiba frowned. "Yer tired, Lee…"

"I am fine. I promise. I will leave in the next ten minutes."

Kiba shook his head. "I still don't get how y'formed attachments t'yer clients."

"Neither do I," Lee waved as his friend off, then opened the library door.

"You're leaving again."

Lee met Neji's cool white eyes with an apologetic look. "I am sorry, Neji-kun."

Neji was unfazed. He held out his hands to Lee.

Lee rushed forward and threw his arms around his lover's chest, pulling him into his arms. "I am so sorry, Neji…"

Neji's hands fell around Lee's neck. He sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me, too," Lee kissed Neji's cheek softly. "I love you, though."

"Yeah…" Neji's arms tightened. "Sophie's going to be pissed."

Lee groaned. "I know…"

Neji set his forehead against Lee's. "Good luck."

"Thank you, _Hasi."_

Lee pressed a deep kiss onto Neji's lips.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Yet another long wait. I will try to get another chapter out before Spring Break is over.**

**Question, though. If I were to make a side-story to the 'Obsession' Trilogy, detailing some of Lee's clients, what would you like to see? (This is not a promise or a hint. I swear. I can barely get chapters out for 'Addiction' at the moment. XD)  
**


	16. Information

"And why are we here so early?"

"Because, Bambi," David stepped from the carriage and politely held the door as Neji stepped out behind him. He closed it and waved the driver off. "I have a business to attend to before anyone arrives."

"As in?"

"I suppose curiosity is a trait bred into your clan."

"Don't act as if you know my clan, Eberhart."

"I'm not," David gestured Neji inside and shut the door behind them. Rokotsu was not there yet, so David simply reached over the counter and pressed the button himself. He glanced over his shoulder at Neji. He shrugged.

"For all the elaborate security measures you take, you left a button behind a counter as the only barrier between an illegal brothel and the authorities." Neji scoffed sarcastically and followed David through the door. "It would serve you right to get caught."

"Perhaps," David opened the door to his office. "But, then where would that leave you?"

Neji narrowed his eyes viciously, but let it go. He leaned bitterly against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what is your important business?"

David sighed and sat down in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk. He laced his fingers, set them on his chest and closed his eyes. "It should be arriving any minute."

Neji's eyes grew wide, only to narrow to slits. "You-!"

"It's necessary, Neji," David said sharply, his cold eyes moving to his captive. "Zetsumei's cell has been open for weeks. If I had denied Orochimaru the opportunity to replace her, he would have further evidence to incriminate me. I had no choice."

"So, you say you want to end this place, yet you keep adding to your collection? By conditioning her, you are sentencing another woman to a life of slavery!"

"I never said she was going to be conditioned. I will do the same for her as I did for Lee. I will keep her unconditioned so long as I can. However, I'm not sure why you are so concerned…" David took his feet off the desk and leaned forward expectantly. "Unless your project isn't going so well?"

Neji focused his hatred into a piercing glare. "It is going as well as could be expected, Eberhart."

"I will take that as a yes," David smiled knowingly and leaned back into his chair. "I told you."

Neji's words rushed to his tongue like venom, but before he could spit them out, there was an explosion of noise from outside the door.

David pointed to the door. "And there she is. Stay here, Bambi. I will attend to it."  
Neji's poisonous glare followed him out the door and followed him straight down the hallway. In a surreal silence, he watched the scene unfold.

A beautiful kunoichi was bravely staving off her attackers, or what ones she could see. However, every strike she landed on the floating silk of bodies seemed to have no effect, even as arms twisted and necks were snapped. Her body twisted and flew, soaring over chairs and tables as the Black Guards grabbed at her from the shadows.

And it was all a trap.

The kunoichi jumped out of reach of a Guard's grasp and straight into the path of David's hand. Her body convulsed, a scream cut off before it could escape her mouth. She collapsed, falling limply into David's waiting arms. Her eyes were still wide with horror, but her body was paralyzed. She was helpless.

"Neji."

Neji quickly turned around.

Sahou jerked his head towards the door. "Come. You don't need to be here."

"I think I do."

"I think you don't. Come on, kid. Today's gonna be tough as it is. I don't need you giving me attitude."

"Sahou, d-"

"It ain't my decision, kid. Now come."

Neji turned his eyes from Sahou back to the miserable scene, where the terrified kunoichi was being carried down the hallway towards David's office. His fists clenched and his teeth ground together, but with the Black Guard's there, there was nothing he could do without endangering her and everything he had worked towards.

There was no saving her.

"Kid."

Neji turned sharply and swept wordlessly past Sahou. He heard the door shut behind him as the other opened behind it. His feet stopped on their own, unwilling to take him any deeper. He put his back against the wall and let his feet slide from under him. He took his notebook from under his arm and pulled the pencil from the spiral. Flipping to an empty page, he placed his pencil down.

_If it is going to happen, I am going to get all I can from it…_

Neji activated his Byakugan and turned his eyes to the door.

David was speaking, his mouth moving in silence. One of three Black Guards gestured as if it were speaking as well. The kunoichi was lying motionless on the floor, her eyes flickering frantically around her.

Then, David knelt beside the woman and put his hand against her forehead. He spoke to her, his face calm and concerned. He brushed her hair back away from her face and made a quick, practiced set of seals.

Neji's pencil flew over his paper. _Bird, rabbit, dog, ox, dragon, rat…_

David's hands separated, chakra splitting from his fingers. He pressed two fingers against each of the kunoichi's temples. The tendrils of chakra went through the skin around to the back of the skull, where they split into multiple branches and attached themselves to the brainstem.

Neji frowned and followed the chakra lines back up through David's arms, finding that they led directly to his brain. So that was how he established the link that would keep her alive…

There was a sudden surge of chakra and the girl's eyes grew wide. Her brain activity virtually ceased. More chakra lines split from the main lines and penetrated the skull, entering the kunoichi's chakra system through the chakra holes. Safe, the tendrils sped through the system until they reached their destinations. Some went into the temporal lobes, others to the frontal lobe. Once there, they stopped.

Neji pressed his lips together and increased the magnification of his Byakugan until it began to hurt.

What he saw astounded him.

The chakra tendrils had exited the chakra network in microscopic lines, going through to the tiny electrodes that made up the brain's network. Once there, they began inserting small disks of the kunoichi's own chakra to block select electrodes.

Neji reeled, struggling to keep his Byakugan activated. That was… _amazing_ and furthermore _impossible._ To take over another person's chakra, then manipulate it in such a precise and minute manner was a ridiculous skill and to know which electrodes had to be blocked off was… _ludicrous!_ There was simply no way!

The technique took an eternity, as there were only thousands of wispy strands servicing the infinite amount of electrodes in the kunoichi's brain. Finally, the tendrils retreated back to the chakra system and the main roots began snaking their way back out of the brain. They met back up at the main lines and those released themselves from the woman's brainstem.

The kunoichi gasped suddenly, her breathing suddenly her responsibility again.

David's hands withdrew from the woman's face. He spoke to her, touching her carefully on the shoulder as one would a child. She did not reply to him for awhile, just stared at him with a vacant expression. Then, she smiled softly and replied. There was no fear in her face. She was alright, but… she was conditioned.

Neji let his Byakugan fade back under his skin. That… was simply unreal. There was… surely he had missed… there was just no way… no way that was possible…

Even before he could assure himself of what he had witnessed, his pencil was moving. He had to put down every detail of the impossible technique. Every bit of his attention had to be focused on getting the next character down before his mind could analyze and disprove any of what he had seen. He could not afford mistakes or second guessing now. The information was invaluable and had come at a high price. He had to have it _exactly._

Everything blurred into the next character. Sahou, the kunoichi, pain, time…

The pencil fell from Neji's hand. He sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the wall. His hand hurt, his eyes hurt, his heart hurt…

But, he had it. He had information. Precious, priceless information.

"Kid?"

Neji opened his eyes and looked up. "Hn?"  
Sahou raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Sahou-san," Neji stood up. His legs were numb. He shook his head. "Where is she?"

"She's being shown to her cell. She walked right past you."

Neji glanced down the hallway. It was still and empty, as if a young woman had not just left her life behind in it. He took a heavy breath and turned back to Sahou.

The old man jerked his head towards the door. "C'mon. Rounds are gonna start any minute now and I gotta go get Ukso."

Neji glanced down the hallway again, then shook his head and went back through the door into David's office.

The man was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He looked up weakly when Neji walked in. He looked absolutely exhausted, as if the technique had sapped the very years of life from him. He smiled halfheartedly. "Neji."

Neji frowned. Even though he had a million biting things to say, he could not find the gall to say them. David looked so exhausted and miserable that the only thing Neji could feel for him was pity. The Hyuuga simply took a seat in his usual spot, tucking his notebook safely beside him. He watched with a strange sense of concern, as David simply laid his head down on his desk and let his body collapse after him.

There were several knocks on the door, but each one went unanswered until Sahou walked in. Then, he began admitting clients and assigning slaves to them. The men did not question his presence nor did they bring up David's pathetic state. They simply came and left, if not a little more somberly then usual.

-------

Rock Lee staggered up the stairway, cursing mildly the entire way. He was absolutely exhausted, but the mission had been a success. Another client was dead. True, he had taken more then one of Lee's poisoned needles with him, but it had not been so bad. After all, Lee was a ninja. He was used to it.

Lee walked down the hallway leading to his room and glanced at the library door, then to his bedroom door. Both had light spilling out from underneath. He frowned. That meant that Neji was still awake at three in the afternoon. Lee wanted to go in and chastise his fiancé for his erratic sleeping habits, but he knew that if he went in there, he would not be able to pull himself out again to shower and change. He sighed heavily and decided to use the time to think of something intelligent to say.

Lee walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. As expected, the room was in excellent condition. He switched on a lamp and shut the curtains. Then, he undid the straps on his armguards and struggled out of his tight black suit. He tossed it absently over the back of a chair and went into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and turned to the shower. He debated for a while whether it would be better to take a cold shower to keep himself awake or a hot one to relax the pain from his overstressed body. He ended up deciding on a compromise of hot, then cold.

He did not regret the decision. As soon as he stepped into the steaming hot stream, he felt as if he would never leave it. There was something magical about a hot shower after a long mission and something downright divine about it after two. He considered simply filling the bathtub up and going to sleep in it, even as he scrubbed his body down with soap and washed his hair. It was only when he started getting dizzy did he decide it was time to get out. Reluctantly, he turned off one of the faucets.

The squeal that came from him was uncharacteristic, at best. He leapt from the shower as if it had turned to acid and stood in the middle of the bathroom shocked stiff. If he was not awake, he was now and now he was freezing, too. Lee grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off. Shivering, he fled back out into his bedroom and found a warm set of pajamas folded neatly on the bed. Lee glanced over his shoulder and found his suit was gone. He sighed with a smile and pulled on his clothes. He made a mental note to thank Mariam after breakfast, when she would be least busy. With the note made, he walked next door to fetch his lover and bring him to bed.

And it was a good thing Lee had thought of nothing to say, for it would have fled his mind anyway.

Lee closed the door behind him, looking around curiously at the uncharacteristic mess surrounding him. Pages out of Neji's notebook were tucked randomly under books on the shelves, the tattered edges still hanging from the perforation. Medical journals were lying open on various, unrelated pages on chairs, on the desk and on shelves. The stapled packets of translated notes were strewn haphazardly around the room. Standing off the side, writing intensely on butcher paper, was Neji Hyuuga.

Lee was careful not to disturb anything as he made his way across the room. Neji, like most geniuses, had a system of organization that made sense only to him- if it made any sense at all- and Lee had learned on multiple occasions what happened when someone messed with it. He simply found a chair at a respectable distance and sat down, placing the paper that had previously held it in his lap.

Lee examined the words and diagrams written on the tacked up paper. Regardless of the length of some of the words and the complexity with which they were written, Lee could easily track Neji's progress through his handwriting. Neji's neat, curling penmanship would transform as he made breakthroughs, growing more and more slanted and the embellishments that made his handwriting so beautiful then made it illegible. Honestly, Lee doubted that even Neji could read some of it.

Lee turned as he heard the click of a pen being recapped. "Finished, _Hasi?"_

"For now," Neji tossed the pen over his shoulder. "I'm out of ink."

"Aw."

"You're telling me," Neji turned around and put his hand on his hip. "How was your mission, Lee?"

"Eh…" Lee leaned back into his chair. "Have you made any significant progress?"  
"Yes, actually," Neji turned back to his work with a frown. "Last evening, I had the _honor_ of witnessing conditioning first hand and the information I received is invaluable. To know that this is simply a matter of blocking off certain parts of the brain with chakra is both a relief and a major complication, as well as a highly disturbing."

"Huh?"

Neji turned back to his fiancé with a shrug. "I'm getting there."

"Oh… so you can undo it?"

"Of course. Condition has turned out to be quite reversible. The question is, how to go about doing it," Neji shrugged and put his back against the shelves, crossing his arms. "It is hard enough that it will require going inside the brain at a microscopic level, but having to remove another person's chakra within their own body while also keeping a steady connection between your vitals and theirs? Please."

"Huh?"

"There are chakra blocks in the slaves' brains. It's not mind control, but it's the closest one can get without crossing the line."

"Oh… I thought a technique involving chakra could be destroyed by sending more into it?"

"Usually, but in this case, it's in a very delicate place. I can't just send chakra running through a person's brain. It would kill them."

"Oh."

"It's foreign to me, Lee, but I know how it works and that's more then I've had for a long time. I can't complain. I will figure it out."

"Feeling a little successful, Neji-kun?"

"No."

"No?"

"I feel pretty stupid, actually."

"Why?"

"I never considered going in through the chakra system."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew I had to get into the brain somehow, but it is such a delicate organ that the slightest mishap would mean instant death. Going in through the chakra system significantly decreases the risk and I am absolutely mortified that I never thought of it."

"You would think that would be your first idea."

"I know, right? It never occurred to me." Neji shrugged. "I have a good feeling about this, though, so it really doesn't matter."

"That is the spirit, _Hasi."_

"Uh-huh…" Neji's eyes wandered around the paper tacked up on the shelves, examining his work from that night and shifting to the work of weeks past. It all seemed to be coming together, slowly but surely. He nodded. He really did have a good feeling about this for the first time in a long time.

"Lee, you're awfully quiet. Are y- Oh."

Lee was asleep. His wide chest rose softly with every deep breath and fell with a rush of air. Peacefully curled up in an overstuffed chair, Lee seemed awkwardly out of place.

Neji crouched next to his sleeping lover's chair. He lightly ghosted his fingers over Lee's bangs. It did not seem so long ago that his shoulders had been broader then Lee's, his chest wider and his body more ideal. No one who had seen Lee's awkward childhood body would have guessed he would one day grow to be over six feet tall and weight over 190 pounds.

Neji scoffed quietly. How ironic.

"Lee…" Neji touched his face softly. "Lee…"

Lee murmured in his sleep. His hand came up and grasped Neji's.

Neji leaned in and repeated quietly, "Lee."

Lee's eyes opened halfway and his head turned. "Huh…?"

Neji smiled and shook his head. "Get up. You're going to be miserable if you sleep here."

"Nn…" Lee's body slowly moved, pulling itself reluctantly to its feet. Neji led the still sleeping shinobi out of the library and into their room. He guided him to the bed, where the exhausted man collapsed and fell back into a dead sleep.

Neji sat down next to him and watched him sleep. He seemed peaceful, perhaps even at ease in this state, however sadly it was brought on. It was comforting and yet unnerving. After all, Lee certainly deserved a night of rest.

Neji leaned in carefully, placing an air-light kiss on his fiancé's forehead. He did not say anything; just let his hand linger on Lee's shoulder for a moment before getting back up and leaving the room, turning off the light behind him.


	17. Fury

Neji yawned so widely it made his face hurt. He rubbed his eyes and glanced out the window. The sun was going down and soon enough, David would come and they would be off again. Perhaps the night away would bring him sleep or the eye of his stormy thoughts. He found it strange how much energy his brain would take from him when it took over his life. He was tired and all he had done that day was think.

Neji sighed heavily and capped his pen. And for what? He had hit another snag in the process. He knew how it all worked and it should have simply been a matter of taking the technique in semi-reverse, but he could not find the next step. Maybe it was fatigue. Maybe it was that his attention was split. For whatever reason, Neji had not returned to bed after putting his fiancé in it and for the price had spent the day uneventfully.

Neji set the pen down on the desk and gathered his notes in order from where he had left them. He closed and returned the medical journals to their place on the table, then replaced his collected notes within the notebook from which he had taken them. With his workspace returned to normal, Neji turned and assessed his work with tired eyes. After weeks of sluggish progress, this sudden burst of information had been an invigorating change; but now that the rush was over, Neji felt unaccomplished.

He shook his head. Time was a luxurious need.

Neji turned off the light and silently padded his way down the hallway. Glancing over the railing, he saw Mariam standing next to the doorway, a contemplating expression on her face. Curious, Neji lightly hopped the railing and landed quietly on the marble below. He walked up behind the old woman. When she did not acknowledge him as usual, he ventured out with a calm: "Mariam-san?"

The woman shrieked and whirled around.

Neji jumped and his hands shot out to stop her foot before she could do serious damage. He looked at her incredulously.

Mariam's eyes rolled back with a sigh and her hand rested on her heart. "Good lord, Hizashi. You scared me."

Neji's eyes grew very wide. He drew back.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, Neji," Mariam corrected absently, waving the mistake away. "Old woman's mind, but you look just like him. Except for those eyes. Must be your mother's. Now, what did you need?"

Mariam took Neji's silence as an answer. She patted him on the arm. "Alright then. Good night, Neji. This old woman has to get some rest. I will see you in the morning."

Blissfully unaware, Mariam strode casually through the door and closed it firmly behind her, leaving Neji standing as if her words had turned him to stone.

It had been a long time since spoken words had shot the circuits of Neji's complex brain and his mind was ill prepared to assess the problem. When it finally got things together, it pulled the switch and immediately relit the system with a rage of inquiries that temporarily overloaded it.

Then it all came back together.

Neji moved slowly, almost casually. He stepped back up the stairway and walked to the double doorway behind which he had never been. He did not knock. He did not announce his presence. He simply pushed the door open and stepped inside.

David's eyes curiously flitted over to Neji. He raised an eyebrow at him and continued absently to button his shirt. "What's the matter, Bambi? You look terrible."

Neji stared at him with eyes that could barely comprehend. His voice moved slowly as he asked, "How does Mariam know my father?"

David stopped buttoning. His cold eyes seemed to freeze, then slowly melted. He continued. "She doesn't. What would make you say that?"

"She just called me 'Hizashi' and told me I look just like him."

"I have a client named Hizashi. I suppose one could argue he looks a little like you-"

"Don't play games with me, David," Neji's voice was taking menace. "How does she know?"

David's soft, cool eyes slid fluidly over to Neji and he turned to face him. "I worked in Konoha, Neji. Don't sound so surprised."

"How did she meet him?"

David frowned silently. Then, he replied calmly, "I introduced her."

"Why?"

"He was my teammate."

Fury leapt to the back of Neji's throat. "Why are you lying to me, David?"

"I'm not. After the death of the third member of his team, the Hokage placed me on it as a temporary stand-in, until a replacement could be found."

"I have pictures of my father's old team. They didn't involve _you."_

"I am not surprised. Hizashi didn't like me," David crossed his arms. "He could probably tell that I wasn't there to join the team."

Neji's eyes narrowed and the venom in his voice was like acid. "What do you mean?"

"Neji, you are a bright child. You've noticed."

"Noticed _what?"_

"You've said before that my techniques are familiar. That's because they are. They're just modifications of other techniques. The Yamanaka, the Uchiha, the Hyuuga…"

"So you mimicked the techniques of Konoha's clans. So what?"

"Well, some of the techniques I wanted could not be mimicked."

"So?"

David wound his tie around his neck. "Since I had learned everything I could in Konoha, I found what I needed and left."

Neji scoffed. "You left because Gai rejected you."

"No. I left _after_ Gai refused me. I wanted him to come with me, but I could not convince him in the time I had to accept my offer. I was in a hurry."

"Why?"

"Well, I had thought he would come without questions, so I had gone ahead and found the techniques I wanted beforehand. I had the scrolls and books in my backpack when I was talking to him."

For the second time that night, what Neji heard stunned him. For a moment, nothing would come to his lips and he could not breathe. When his tongue found words, they were breathless. "That's impossible…"

"One would think, but with all the clan heads meeting with the Hokage, the security around them was moderate. It was not terribly difficult, but I do not doubt that Hizashi knew I had done it from the moment he realized they were done."

Neji's heart began to race. His teeth clenched. "Why?"

"Why not? He could see their potential, if not the way I did. Regardless, they were important," David shrugged on his jacket, eyeing Neji coolly. "I did what I had to."

"You didn't _have_ to do anything. You're lying!"

"Neji, you know I'm not lying," David stepped over to his wardrobe and opened the door. He pushed back his shirts and jackets, then hooked his fingers under the handle in the wooden back. He pulled down, revealing a small set of shelves. He ran his fingers over the titles inside and chose one. He walked over and handed the yellowed scroll to Neji. "-because you know I don't have to."

Neji's fingers left imprints in the brittle paper, just under the seal of the Hyuuga clan. When his burning eyes came up, the veins were standing out in a feral mask. Fury twisted his noble features and the breath was hissing between clenched teeth.

David was swift, even in his suit. His hands snapped up to seize and turn Neji's hands away from him, deflecting the murderous chakra away from his heart. His arms shook with the effort of holding the enraged man back and the pain of malicious chakra going up his arms.

"What if you killed me, Neji?" he panted softly, a drip of sweat trailing down his grimacing face. "What good would it do you?"

"Who cares," Neji's voice held the same murderous intent as his deathly white eyes. "It would put you out of _someone's_ misery."

"Remember the position you're in, _Bambi,_" David's voice was breathless. He struggled and repositioned his feet. His cold eyes were strong as they stared death in the face. "If I go, everything goes."

"Fuck off."

With lightning speed, Neji slammed his knee under David's ribs. Blood splattered his jeans and his hands were released. Drawing chakra into his hands, he slammed one under David's chin and the other immediately into his chest. The man hit the carpet hard. He struggled to sit up, but Neji did not stay to see if he could. He stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him. He could feel the pain beginning behind his eyes.

Neji threw open the door to the library and slammed it with all his strength. He clenched his fists and began pacing. He did not know what to do with himself. He could barely even think straight. Who did David think he was? There was no way he had known and then betrayed his father! David was lying as he always did. Neji did not care that he had the scroll bearing all the details of the Caged Bird Seal. He did not care how well David could counter the Gentle Fist. He did not care! It was too convenient, too impossible. There was no way in hell that he had been-

_Tap, tap._

"Neji-kun?"

Neji turned around sharply. The sound of his tired fiancé's voice or the sight of his ruffled hair should have been enough to bring some rationality back to Neji's thoughts, but it did nothing. He clenched his teeth and turned away.

"Neji-kun, what is wrong?" Lee closed the door quietly and walked over. He put his hand on Neji's shoulders. "_Hasi-_?"

Neji slapped Lee's hand away. "Don't touch me."

Lee drew back. "_Hasi, _what happened?"

"It's none of your business!"

Lee went very quiet. He fell back, sitting down in a chair. He watched his furious teammate turn his fiery eyes to the paper on the walls.

Desperate to straighten his thoughts, Neji read through his work from the very beginning. His eyes darted over his neat handwriting, starting from the bare basics of what he had known. Gradually, his eyes slowed down and the logical process began to return. The flawless, if stalled project was a comforting-

Neji's eyes flickered back up to the beginning of the second page. He reread it again. Then again. Then again. Surely… He seized the paper and tore it down, scrambling with it in his hands and running his finger along the neat characters. It was still there. The minute detail, a fifty-fifty, right-or-wrong detail…

Neji's eyes came up and took in the four pages of tiny print that followed it. "It's… wrong…"

_"Hasi?"_

The paper crackled under Neji's tightening fingers.

Lee slowly stood up. "Neji…?"

Neji threw the paper to the floor and seized another, ripping it down. He tossed it aside, grabbing for the others-

"Neji!" Lee grabbed for his fiancé's hands. "What are you doing?!"

"It's fucking wrong!" Neji was shaking with fury as he turned fiercely on Lee. "Fucking weeks of work is _wrong!_ I wasted _weeks_ using the _wrong_ information! Weeks!"

"It will be fine, Neji," Lee consoled quietly, trying to place his hand on Neji's trembling shoulder. "You will have time to fix it-"

_"Time?!_ Lee, we're approaching a _war!_ I don't have time!" Neji gestured frantically at the torn paper. "This was all I had and it was for nothing!"

"Neji, it is not a big deal. You can fix it-"

"_Fix it?!_ I wouldn't have to _fix it_ if it wasn't for you!"

Lee jumped as if Neji had tried to bite him. "What?!"

"If you had killed David when you had the chance, we wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be stuck in this damn house reversing this ridiculous techniques and our country wouldn't be the main suspect in an issue that's driving the entire world into another war!"

"Neji, this is not my fault-"

"Then whose is it? You had so many chances to take out David before it came to this! He came into Konoha and you let him go. You met him multiple times while he was tracking you down and you let him go. You _lived_ with him, practically slept in the neighboring room of him, if not _with_ him, and you didn't kill him while he slept! Why the hell is that?"

Lee stammered. "I could n-"

"I will tell you why." Neji's voice was menacing as he advanced on his fiancé, the veins beginning to mask his burning eyes. "You still want to think that he likes you, that he _cares_ about you or whatever the hell happens to you. You want to think that maybe he even loves you, but he _doesn't._ He couldn't care less about you! You are nothing to him! A pawn!"

"Neji, you do not know wh-"

"Do you really think that it was a coincidence that you ended up at the Bar? The protégé of David's old love interest? He's been using you since the day you met him, all in a ploy to get Gai back! He thought that as soon as he put you in danger, Gai would come running in to save you as he _always_ does! And it's been working because you're so _easy!_ He manipulates you like a puppet!"

Lee's heavy eyebrows met over his eyes and his teeth clenched. "You have not fared so well either, Neji!"

"I've done a helluva lot better then _you _have."

"Is that so? I will remind you that I was _thirteen _when I first met David and _thirteen _all the times you said I could have killed him. I was pitted against the Black Guards and a shinobi ten times stronger then I was. And _you_ fared no better! The youngest child protégé of the mighty Hyuuga clan!"

"And now?"

_"Now?!_ Now I am trapped here as well because of _you!_ David came into the village _personally_ and kidnapped you! One of the strongest jounin the village had ever produced! Does that not say something, Neji Hyuuga?! Now I am murdering people and putting my country at risk because he is holding _your_ life over my head!"

"Then suck it up and do what's best for your damn country!" Neji snapped. "Like you should have done in the first place!"

"And do what?! Kill you so I can kill him? Then what?! What excuse would I have for the other murders I have committed? What about Kiba and Naruto? Huh? We would be convicted and executed without the Bar's destruction or at least David to prove our innocence! The Bar would just move on and become _worse!"_

"If you had caught him while he was in Konoha in the first place, you could have destroyed the Bar _and_ spared us the misery of being here! If you could have found the guts to turn your _master_ in, Tsunade could have taken out the Bar with a single platoon of shinobi!"

"Do not act like it would be so easy! You have no idea!"

"I have more of an idea then you ever will! Unless there's _more_ you have failed to tell me!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"There's a year long gap in my knowledge, Lee, three months of which no one hasknowledge of except you! Three months, Lee, that you spent within the confines of this house and in the presence of the man you claim to hate so much. Something happened that makes you so loyal to him, so willing to fall into place when he orders you to."

"Nothing happened! Why are you so jealous of him?!"

"I'm not. I am wondering what made him worth your affections."

"I feel nothing for him! He has done so many unforgivable things to me, I could never do it!"

"Is that so? I would like to see you say the same thing when your _master _is in the room."

"He is not my master!"

"Then why do you say it?"

"It is a habit! It was drilled into my mind and it is just part of me! I cannot help it!"

"Cannot help it, indeed."

Lee's teeth clenched viciously, his body shaking with anger. His furious eyes met Neji's and burned with a powerful hatred. Finally, Lee just turned and left. The door slammed so hard behind him that the ceiling shed dust and the house squealed with pain. Doors downstairs followed suit, slamming and screaming until the final, booming _SLAM!_ signified him leaving through the front door.

Neji cast a bitter glance out the window towards the dark sky. He cursed loudly, seized the last sheets of butcher paper off the shelves and ripped them down. With the last of the information gone, Neji sat down hard on the ground and put his face in his hand, the fury coursing wildly through his veins.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Sorry about **_**another**_** long wait. Busy, busy...**


	18. Secrets

Neji sipped lightly from his glass and sighed heavily, looking over the clean sheets of white butcher paper hung around him. In the past two days, progress had been very slow. He had even had extra time, since David was recovering from substantial internal injuries and had not been to work in two days. Neji had not seen Lee in those two days either. He had found out late in the afternoon that Lee had taken an assignment off David's desk and left without consulting the man, most likely unaware of his captor's condition.

Neji did not know where his fiancé was, nor if he were in any shape to be there and it was both nerve-racking and guilt inducing. It _was_ his fault. He had lost his temper and had thrown every insecurity Lee had at him with malicious intent. He would not have been surprised to hear that Lee had gone back to Konoha and was not coming back. He knew it was not the case, but he certainly felt as if it should have been.

It was not that what Neji said was untrue. Lee had screwed up, but it was to be expected. Lee was naturally kind and forgiving. He had a soft spot for the slaves David held and believed blissfully in the goodness of the human heart. He could not have predicted the persistence with which David would pursue him nor the means he would take to do it. Lee would also not risk his lover's life by denying his pursuit. What he had done was not surprising.

That did not mean that what Lee had said was untrue either. In retrospect, Lee's words were quite shocking. Lee _had_ been only thirteen when David first met him. That meant it had been over four years since and yet David's interest in Lee still bordered on obsession. The man had powerful allies and connections to the leaders and lifeblood of every major town, city and village known to man and had the money to keep such business quiet and effective. Worse, he himself was powerful. He had taken one of the best warriors out of a village of shinobi and Neji was still baffled over how he had done it.

Yet even with all the secrets emerging about David's past, Neji still did not know what he was truly capable of or what his real intentions were. David was as much of a mystery now as he was when Neji knew him only as Lee's nameless kidnapper. Only now, he was in Neji's head and it was becoming obsessional, as well.

Neji clicked his tongue lightly and resumed his work

There was a timid knock on the door.

"Come in, Renate."

The door squeaked open, still sore from its slamming. "Good afternoon, Neji."

"Hey."

"Did you finish the technique, Neji? Or did you fill the other sheets?"

"Neither. Something was wrong near the beginning, so the entire thing had to be- Renate, have you been crying?"

The girl quickly ducked behind her bangs and scrubbed her face with her sleeves. "No! No. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. It was just a long day," Renate found a chair and sat down in it. "So how far have you gotten?"

"Tell me about it."

"About what?"

Neji sat down on the arm of a chair and put his feet up in the seat. "About your long day."

"It's nothing! Really!"

"If it were nothing, you would not have cried about it," When Renate failed to answer, Neji prompted again. "What happened?"

"It was just the usual, Neji. You know, just my friends teasing me and stuff. It just…" Renate struggled for a moment, fidgeting with her jacket. "It… it just hit kinda close this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um… I was working- well, I was drawing, actually- and my friends saw it and it just escalated from there."

Neji tilted his head. "So, they insulted your drawing?"

"Oh no. Well, yes and no. I mean, they insult my drawings all the time. I would never cry about something so silly!"

"Then?"

Renate averted her eyes. She fiddled with her sleeves for a moment before she reached in her school bag and pulled out one of her tattered sketchbooks. She flipped it open to a lead-smudged page and held it up. It was a half-finished, smudgy sketch of Neji performing katas.

Neji frowned at it. "They insulted me?"

Renate gave a sad, forced smile. "No… they… they don't think you exist."

"Oh," Neji raised an eyebrow at the concept. Strange thing to cry over… "Would you like me to go kick their asses?"

"Oh no, that's fine, it's fine. It really wasn't a big deal. I'm not even sure why it bothered me. I mean, it isn't like I do not give them reason to think you do not exist. I do draw idealistic men a lot and…" Renate paused and blushed. "This must be awkward for you, Neji…"

"This is definitely a new one," Neji shrugged. "I could go down there."

"No, that's alright. I… I don't want them to get the wrong impression."

"Which impression?"

"Well, if you come down to the school- especially _for _me- people may think that we're… you know…" Renate blushed a heavy shade of pink, averting her eyes and ducking under her bangs. "Dating…"

"And…?"

"Well, it isn't that… I mean, I would not mind them thinking… it is just that… I would love to date you, but… you know… you and Lee-"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I don't think so, but I can tell. It's in your eyes," Renate blushed and half-pushed her hair back. "I don't want you to fake the feelings you have for Lee just to get back at my friends. Besides, I'm fine with being- you know- 'just friends'."

"Well, that's good, I guess."

"Yeah…"

There was a small pocket of awkward silence, in which Renate fiddled with her jacket some more and her eyes flickered nervously around the room. In the silence, Neji let his mind return to the problem behind him-

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Where's… where's Lee?"

"He's out. Why?"

"I'm just curious," Renate said quickly, averting her eyes again. "I never see him around here. I was wondering where he went all the time and why you… aren't with him. Is that awkward?"

Neji eyed her curiously for a moment. "It's complicated."

"Oh," Renate was quiet again, then she took a deep breath and asked carefully, "Can I ask a… personal question?"

"How personal?"

"Feelings?"

"Feelings… What about them?"

"Do you… like it here?"

Neji stared at her.

She panicked. "You don't have to answer! Oh, shoot, I knew it was too personal! I'm sorry! I'm so nosey! It's just that you-! And I always-! I mean, you and Mr. Eberhart-! Oh, shoot! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

Neji leaned forward to put his chin in his hand. "Why do you ask?"

Renate quickly turned away. "I just… I just noticed how you and Mr. Eberhart don't… I mean, you live with him, but there's just this tension between you two that makes me think that you don't really like him."

Neji was quiet for a moment, watching Renate fidget with her sleeves in her lap. He let his hand fall lightly back down. "Renate, can you keep a secret?"

"What kind?"

"A very personal one."  
"Personal?" Renate's lower lip poked out, then she bit it and her eyes drifted upwards. She hummed softly, then turned back to Neji. "Yes."

"Do you know where Konohagakure is?"  
"It's about four days from here. Isn't it a warrior village?"

"Yes. That's where Lee and I are from."

"Oh… That makes sense."

"This is where it gets personal, Renate," Neji lowered his voice until it was just above a calm whisper. "About five years ago, Lee and two other shinobi disappeared from our village and it took us over a year to find them. When we did, we found out that they had been kidnapped and put into sexual slavery. It was months later when we figured out that David was behind it."

Renate's eyes almost came out of her head. "No! No, no way! That is impossible! Mr. Eberhart-!"

"-is not all he seems to be. He trained in Konoha and was one of our shinobi. Then, he betrayed us and stole precious materials from us. Upon returning, he took over his father's brothel, which is only a few miles down the road from here disguised as a shop."

Renate went very pale. "I… I've seen that place…"

"It's full of kidnapped shinobi from every village in every country. David used a technique derived from the ones he stole to brainwash them into ideal servants, whose bodies he then sold for high profit. That's the technique that I'm trying to reverse, the technique detailed in the book you and I translated."

"Oh…"

"The thing is, David came into our village again some time ago and kidnapped me, bringing me here and using a technique to directly attach my life to his. This brought Lee back here and eventually would lead Naruto and Kiba here as well, as you've noticed. David's excuse was that he was planning on destroying the Bar- his brothel- and he employed Lee (and later Naruto and Kiba) as his assassins."  
"Assassins?!"

"David's reasoning is to make his clients think that attending the Bar is putting their lives in danger, meaning that they will become so paranoid that they will stop coming and profits will go down. Upon reaching a certain point, his business partner will cut ties with the business and it can be safely shut down without hopes of reopening."

"Why can he not shut it down now?"  
"Because if he tries, his business partner will immediately take over and the slaves' lives will be worse then they are now."

"Have you called the police?"

"Police mean nothing. If there was a raid on the Bar, Orochimaru- David's business partner- could move the Bar somewhere else and start again without David. The only way of destroying it for good is to make Orochimaru think he can't make money off it anymore."

"That's… oh my God…" Renate's eyes were wide and her face was pale. She shook her head disbelievingly. "This… is awful…"

"Do you understand?"

"N-no… but I believe you! I will help!" Renate's voice was shaking, but her teary, wide eyes were burning with a timid determination. "I will do anything you ask, Neji, and I will do my best. This is awful. I want to help!"

"Can you keep this a secret, Renate?"

"Absolutely. I will never speak of it again!" Upon second thought, she quickly added, "Well, with the obvious exception of you…"

Neji stared at her for a long time. He wondered whether he had made the right decision, trusting a shy girl he had known only a few months with a dangerous secret that was capable of destroying the shaky foundations of peace in the world. He sighed softly. "Thank you, Renate. You're taking this well."

"I'm kinda freaking out on the inside."

"It's promising that you can keep it there."

"Thanks. But N-"

_**BAM!**_

_ "Neji fuckin' __**Hyuuga!"**_

Renate shrieked and ducked, holding her bag up in front of her.

Neji barely reacted. He cocked an eyebrow at the boy heaving in the doorway. "Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes were burning and his teeth were clenched like a vice. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Renate peeked over her bag and glanced between the two. She quietly slipped off her chair. "I… I-I'm going to… go… bye, N-neji…"

The girl quickly scurried out, pressing herself against the wall as she skirted the furious Naruto. Neji heard her terrified feet pattering down the hallway. He turned his eyes back to Naruto. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto slammed the door shut and advanced on Neji. "What's wrong with _you?_ I just met Lee in the Land of Waterfall and he was a fuckin' _mess!_ What the hell did you do to him?!"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"I _know it._ What did you do to him?"

Neji narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "What happened is between Lee and me. It is none of your business."

"None of my business, indeed! Lee's like a fuckin' brother to me. I ain't gonna let _you_ of all people fuck with him!"

"Shut it, Naruto. What I discuss with my teammate is none of your concern."

"You blamed this on him, didn't you?! _**Didn't you?!"**_

Neji barely reacted fast enough to block the punch to his face, but missed the second as it came around and hit him in the temple. Stars exploded in front of his eyes, but his foot lashed out and hit Naruto in the side. Neji hit the ground hard and tumbled back to his feet, making a blind lunge for Naruto and hitting him hard.

Neji slammed Naruto's head back into the floorboards, pinning his neck with one hand and rearing the other back for a threatening strike. Time stood still, both shinobi's eyes locked in a stalemate. The only thing that broke the oppressive silence was soft, heavy pants.

Finally, Naruto let his body fall back against the floorboards. "You _suck."_

"This is none of your business."

"It is too! You mean everything to Lee! How could you say that to him?"

"You don't know _what_ I said!"

"I can tell! Lee wouldn't get that messed up unless _you_ did something to him! Something _unforgivable!"_

"You don't know _anything."_

"You wouldn't defend it so hard if it wasn't true, asshole!"

Neji punched Naruto in the face. His hand snapped back, ready to strike again.

Naruto turned his fiery eyes back to Neji, blood dripping from his nose. His voice took a soft, malicious tone. His eyes were burning. "Did you do it slowly? Or did you just go straight for his heart?"

Neji narrowed his eyes viciously.

"What the hell were you thinking? What kinda cruel bastard would blame the most miserable victim out of us? The Bar was a damn raw deal for Lee. Where the hell do you get off telling him it was his fault?"

"I never blamed his misfortune on him."

"Just everything else. As if he could have done anything about it!" Naruto snarled, baring his bloody teeth. "You better fall on your goddamn knees when Lee gets back and beg him to take you back! He fucking loves you and to have you of all people tell him that the Bar's his fault is a real low blow!"

Neji's eyes narrowed to mere slits and slowly he reared up off Naruto, his knee protectively against the boy's stomach. "You don't think I know that?"

Naruto sat up on his forearms, glaring viciously. "Then what makes it alright?!"

"Nothing."

"Then you better be ready to beg when he gets back! I would never take you back after a stunt like that!"

"I intend to apologize to him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That ain't going to be enough-!"

"For Lee, it will be," Neji stood up and turned his back on Naruto. He sat down in a chair.

Naruto was shaky as he stood up. He wiped his face off on the back of his sleeve, careful of the sharp armguards. "So… you-"

"I know I'm wrong. Is that what you wanted to hear, Naruto?"

Naruto went silent, awkwardly averting his eyes. "I just…"

"I know."

Naruto frowned and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Then, he scoffed hard, grabbed Neji's glass off the table and threw it back. He gagged, the thick wine spilling down his chin. He shuddered and tossed the glass into a chair. He wiped his mouth off. "Well, fuck. I'm going to get something to eat."

Neji watched him leave with cool eyes, even as the door snapped shut behind him. He sighed and let his body relax. He glanced out the window at the bright afternoon and silently wondered where Lee was.


	19. Reasons

Neji sat on the window sill outside his room. The Sunday night air was cool and luxurious, sweetened by a gentle breeze and a cloudless sky. But, it was also the tenth night since Lee had left. Now that Neji knew Lee was heading for the edges of the Lightning Country, he was worried. It should have taken him seven days, eight at most, to reach the town and return, even with the extended periods of rest Neji expected him to take. Something had to have delayed him or stopped him altogether.

The memory of Orochimaru's threat was still vivid in his mind and Neji knew too much about him to assume that he would not follow through with it. The very idea of what he could do to Lee made Neji's blood run cold. Lee feared Orochimaru as much, if not more then he feared David. If Lee reacted remotely in the same way to seeing him, Orochimaru would slaughter him.

The thought was troubling. The only thing Neji could do was assure himself that Lee had grown strong and brave over the years, as well as swift. If he could not sum up the courage to fight Orochimaru, fear would cause him to take to his heels and Neji had yet to meet man or beast that could outrun Lee.

Neji frowned deeply and turned his eyes away from the empty path to the empty room. It was so tidy, it looked as if no one slept there and it was sad because it was true. Neji rarely entered the room when Lee was out. If he slept, he slept in the library or at the Bar. He wanted to think it was a matter of practicality, because he was always in the library or because he hated listening to David. But Neji admitted, only once and only to himself, that it was because sleeping there made him worry.

He turned his eyes to his hands. He cocked an eyebrow at them. He sat up off the window frame and brought his fingers up to his face. He had not seen the white tips of his nails since he had entered the Academy. He had simply assumed he could not grow them out. He turned his palm up and saw the chalk-white nails just peeking over his fingertips. They were actually very long now. It… bothered him.

Neji set his hands back in his lap. He could only imagine the shape his body was in if he was no longer working it hard enough to even keep his nails short. Had he really become so consumed with this technique? He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. What was happening to him?

_Skish, skish, skish, skish-_

Neji turned around quickly to the sound of hissing gravel. He squinted at the shadow teetering around the path, unable to make it out. He frowned and activated his Byakugan. His eyes became wide. "Lee…!"

Neji's feet swept up and kicked off the window sill. The shock that flew up his legs upon landing hurt more then he remembered, but he hurtled forward to intercept his zigzagging lover. Lee was not moving quickly, but his movements were erratic, as if he were still throwing off attackers.

"Lee!"

Neji saw his fiancé's eyes come up at the sound of his voice. He hurtled forward and put his hands on Lee's shoulders just as the man swayed uneasily. He kept his hands there as he slowly lowered Lee to the ground and pulled down the mask covering his face. His breathing was ragged and there were dark bruises across his face. A nasty cut caked with blood led from his cheek under his hair. There were various other cuts and bruises along Lee's body, but they were relatively minor. Neji examined Lee's internal organs and found several bruises and fresh bleeding, as well as bone fractures in his ribs and legs. He cursed harshly and made an unpracticed set of hand signs.

The surge of strange chakra to his hands was so foreign it hurt. He clenched his teeth and pressed his hands softly against Lee's worst injury.

"Neji-kun…" Lee's voice was hoarse and breathy. "When… when did you…"

Neji just shook his head and focused the chakra in his hands into Lee's body, stitching together the veins still spilling blood into Lee's lung. The process was slow, very slow, but he could not afford to work faster and risk losing control of the strange chakra. But, the other injuries had to be tended to-

_"Hasi…?"_

Neji tried not to look at Lee's face. Just the sound of his voice made Neji's heart ache with guilt. He had to focus-

"I am sorry…"

Neji clenched his teeth hard. The chakra in his arms wavered. He heard the breath hiss through Lee's teeth and his body jerked. Neji cursed.

"Neji-"

"Lee, I'm sorry," Neji focused hard on his hands, keeping the chakra consistent enough to turn his eyes to Lee. "For once in my life, I was wrong. Just… be quiet."

Lee's tired eyes stared at him, as if he could see something strange. The corner of his mouth twisted in a sad, crooked smile, but he did not say anything.

Neji could not return it. He just turned his Byakugan back to Lee's injuries and struggled to fix them.

"Neji! Lee!"

Neji almost turned around at the sound of pounding feet and the yelling voice. He was withdrawing his chakra to turn around even as David came skidding in and put his hands on his.

"Neji, Bambi, let me handle this," David's eyes were serious and concerned, even as medicinal chakra flowed through Neji's hands to replace the link. "You are going to hurt yourself and Lee."

Neji met his eyes with a glare, but he withdrew his hands from under David's and set them against Lee's shoulder. He watched as David's chakra swept through Lee's lung and the veins grew back together. His hands slid over Lee's body quickly and bruises, bleeding and even bone fractures vanished beneath them. The last thing David's hands touched was the cut on Lee's face and within seconds, the skin was flawless again.

"Master David…" Lee's hand slid into a pouch on his cross harness and drew out a bloody purple envelope battered from its trip. "This is for you."

David took the message and tucked it in his pocket without a second glance. "Lee, do you feel faint?"

Even as he nodded, Lee's eyes were growing dim.

"Lee, stay with me. Can you feel everything?"

The man murmured something, but his eyes closed and his head fell to the side.

David shook his head with a small sigh. "Damn… this is going to be an all-nighter."

Neji stood up defensively as David lifted Lee into his arms. "Where is he going?"

David began walking swiftly to the mansion. "He needs to be monitored tonight to make sure I did not miss anything."

Neji pulled the door open and shut it behind David. "Monitored where?"

David began to ascend the stairway. "He will be staying with me until I am sure he will be fine-"

"Like hell he will!"

David turned over his shoulder and spoke to Neji in the calm manner of a medic. "Trust my judgment, Neji. If something happens, I will need room to work and your room will not suffice."

"Then the medical room you held me in will-!"

"Neji."

Neji stopped halfway to David's door. The man's cold eyes were watching him with an intense kind of knowing.

Then, David gently nodded towards the door. "If you will."

Neji crossed the remaining feet and pushed the door open. He watched protectively as David lightly laid his fiancé in the huge bed and covered him with the silken blankets. He kept his eyes on David's hands as they felt Lee's forehead, his cheek. Finally, he watched David fetch chairs and set them next to the bed.

"Neji, come sit," David said quietly.

Neji closed the door and sat down. He turned his eyes towards Lee in a bitter silence.

"Neji-"

"You better have a damn good plan now, David."

"What do you mean, Bambi?"

Neji turned on David viciously. "It is bad enough that I rarely see Lee and when I do, you've run him so ragged he can barely speak. Now he's almost been killed. What now, David? What's your plan now?"

David shrugged softly. "Same as always."

"How can you say that? Lee could have died on this mission! Orochimaru wants his blood! How can you carry on as is?"

"Neji, I'm surprised you haven't come to terms with this already."

"Come to terms with what?"

David turned to him with a look of pitying understanding. "Bambi, you and Lee are both jounin now. Your services will be highly sought after for dangerous missions. They will all come at a price and more often then not, it will simply be your time. To have a day together with him will be a luxury and to know that he is alright will just be wistful thinking."

David's hand rested softly on Neji's shoulder. "You can love someone with your heart and soul, Bambi, but you can't protect them all the time."

Neji was silenced. The idea had plagued the edges of his mind for years since his promotion, but he had never heard it confirmed. There was no denying it. This was how it was going to be. This was how he was going to feel even if they survived this ordeal. Nothing was going to change. Just the mission, the cause, the threat…

"Now, Bambi…" David's voice was very soft, very calm, as if it were being filtered through a dream. "Who has been teaching you medicine?"

Neji shook his head slowly. "No one…"

"That explains a lot. I think it's time I took over."

Neji scoffed bitterly and the spell was broken. He brushed David's hand off him. "I don't need your guidance, David."

"You do, Neji, more then you think. You can only get so far with independent study and no amount of intelligence is a suitable replacement for a good teacher."

Neji glared at him, but stubbornly turned away without answering.

David leaned forward in his chair, setting his chin on his folded hands. "Why do you want to learn anyway? You have obviously proven yourself the best in battle. Why would you want to give that up to be a medic?"

Neji did not answer immediately, but his eyes flickered to his fiancé. He turned away again.

David tilted his head a little. "Bambi?"

"I almost lost Lee because I couldn't perform the basic techniques that would save him," Neji murmured quietly. His eyes were trained somewhere on the opposite wall. "What real good am I if I can kill hundreds of enemies in minutes, but can't save my friends when it matters?"

"So you're doing this because of Lee-"

Neji turned on him suddenly. "It was because of you he almost died!"

David's eyebrows rose. His face softened and he leaned back in his chair. "So… you're ready to give up everything you've worked for to be able to protect him?"

"Why would I have to give up anything?"

"Once you become a medic, your life will change. Your skills will be required at home more then on the field in times of peace. Your fighting style will have to completely change to conserve chakra for your techniques. Your spectacular combat skills will rarely be used. Your intelligence and formidable tactical skills will largely go to waste, as squad leaders rarely double as their team's medical ninja."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I don't intend to become a medic, David. I just want to know the techniques that could mean life or death for my team."

"Be that as it may, if you are capable of taking on medical ninjutsu, they will have you. It is very hard to find shinobi with this kind of chakra control."

"I don't care. I want to know."

David simply stared at him for a long time, his cool eyes seemingly staring straight through his body. Then, he nodded. "Alright then."

David held out his hands. "Touch."

Neji stared at him suspiciously for a moment, then cautiously set his hands against David's. Immediately, the familiar feel of foreign chakra pressed against his palms and sent shivers up his arms. Then, the chakra changed abruptly and the strange sensation of medicinal chakra was flowing smoothly under Neji's hands.

"See how fast that was?"

Neji frowned. "Sakura's chakra never changed that quickly…"

David chuckled. "That's probably because her body hasn't switched yet."

Neji cocked a curious eyebrow at him. "Switched?"

"Most medics learn to create their medicinal chakra at its source, which is not completely impractical, if one has the time to learn. However, I have found out that once one becomes highly skilled, the body will make a natural switch. Here, watch my chakra."

Neji activated his Byakugan and centered his focus on David's core. He frowned. The chakra was flowing as normal towards David's hands, without changing. It was not until it flowed through the Life Gate that its properties changed and became medicinal. He let his Byakugan fade.

"See, Bambi?" David took his hands out from under Neji's and set them on his lap. "The switch will take years and typically will go unnoticed. However, when it happens, that is about the time that techniques become easier and faster. Waiting for this switch usually is what medics are doing while they're in training."

Neji frowned. "So?"

"So, I am saying you can cut years off your training by focusing the change here-" David gestured towards his spine, then to his core. "-rather then here."

Neji raised a skeptic eyebrow at him.

"Try it. It's going to take getting used to, but you'll find it much easier," David leaned forward again with a knowing smile. "I am amazed at how far you've gotten on your own. It takes ninjas years of training to get where you are. But, those journals will only teach you so much. Medical ninjas are notorious for leaving out vital information on the assumption that anyone meant to read their journals will have a teacher ready to explain what they left out. I should know. I am guilty of it."

"And what do you want in return?"

"The comfort of knowing my techniques aren't going to die with me," David replied softly. He carefully reached out his hand. "There is much I can teach you, Neji, if you'll accept my instructions."

Neji's eyes flickered from David's hand to his face. He frowned deeply, searching for the hidden motives he knew existed. He knew the training would come at a price, but he had seen David's techniques. Having them would mean lives…

Silently, almost painfully, Neji reached out and accepted David's hand.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: I think I will actually try out the idea of a side-fic to '****Submission****' as a request-based series of short stories. Mostly as a practice for all the naughty bits, but also as a way of showing I really do take your requests/comments even though you often wonder what I'm thinking when I write (see latest chapter).**


	20. Danger

Neji awoke with a start. He sat up quickly and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He looked around. The light of day was pouring from under the curtains. Neji rubbed his eyes again. He must have fallen asleep a good five or six hours ago. He glanced over to David's chair, which was empty. He turned to Lee, who was still snoring peacefully.

Neji sighed softly.

He slid over to the side of the bed and sat down. Lee did not even stir. Neji glanced around the room. In the dim light filtering in from behind the curtains, the room of his enemy did not seem so foreboding. It was relatively plain, well furnished but lacking a touch of personality. There was nothing in it to suggest that David partook in his own services, save the hidden room next door, which had not been used since Neji's arrival- as far as he knew, at least.

Neji returned his gaze inward. How strange it was that Lee took David's company in such stride- perhaps even found it enjoyable- in spite of how long he had been subject to David's whims; and how strange that- regardless of his actions- David seemed to care a great deal about Lee. It made Neji question his position. Was there more to their history? Or was he just misjudging David's actions?

It was not as if David had not proved himself unworthy of trust. As of so far, he had not broken any promises. The plan seemed to be working. All three assassins were coming home alive and their identities had yet to be discovered, save from suspicion. Neji had not been harmed in any significant way and David had actually been quite the gentleman since his arrival. He had not so much as turned a lustful eye to him or Lee.

Neji frowned. But, was he really just overreacting? Could he say that David's methods were appropriate even if the situation was so grave? Did he know what was going through David's head when he left Konoha or if he wanted to? Could he prove David had not intended to destroy the Bar from the very beginning or that he did not truly love Gai? Could Neji name an instance when David displayed any intention of betraying him or even showed a desire to return Lee to slavery? Could he… say anything for certain?

Neji sighed softly. It was hard to even imagine- much less admit- that perhaps… he _was_ misjudging what David had done. Maybe… maybe David was telling him the truth.

Neji came out of his thoughts as Lee shifted onto his side and sighed softly in his sleep. He brushed his fingers over Lee's bangs. Perhaps Lee's instincts were right this time around. He glanced up at the ceiling, where he could stare into his own eyes through the sheen of a mirror. He blinked softly.

He glanced down at another shift in the bed. "Good morning, Lee."

Lee's reply was muffled into his pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

Lee turned his face out of his pillow and turned his tired eyes upwards. "Stupid."

"Well, go with the feeling. You should have known you were in no condition to leave."

"I was angry"

"Then you should have handled it like a man instead of running away. Look at you. You could have been killed."

"Sorry, _Hasi."_

"You should be." Neji crossed his arms on the bed sullenly and turned away.

Lee smiled. "I love you, Neji."

Neji rolled his eyes.

_"Hasi,"_ Lee pulled himself up and stretched deeply. He grabbed his fiancé around the chest and hoisted him up into his lap. He kissed his ear. "Do not be like that. You are not angry."

Neji scowled. "You're a pain in the ass."

Lee rubbed his nose against Neji's with a cheeky grin. "Love you, too. Now, what is for breakfast? I am starving!"  
"I can imagine," Neji forced his way out of Lee's arms and set his feet on the ground.

Lee climbed out of bed and scratched his back. He examined his filthy black suit absently. "I should change."

"And shower."

Lee sighed heavily and made a big deal of trudging out of the room.

Neji ignored his fiancé's theatrics and followed him into their room. He sat down on the bed and set his back against the wall. "Mariam wouldn't have you at the table in your condition anyway."

"I know, I know." Lee disappeared into the bathroom.

Neji glanced at the clock and timed Lee, from when the water turned on to when turned off again. It took exactly five minutes. He raised an amused eyebrow.

The door opened. Neji rolled his eyes. "Put a towel on, Lee."

"Oh, hush," Lee grabbed Neji off the bed and teasingly nuzzled his neck.

"Agh," Neji batted Lee off and glared. "You didn't shave."

"I will do it later!" Lee grabbed a pair of pants out of the drawer and threw them on without underwear. "Now come on. I am _famished!"_

Neji sighed as Lee took a running start out of the door. He stepped off the bed and walked out, watching his fiancé vault over the railing. He shook his head and made his way downstairs. When he arrived in the kitchen, Mariam was already making a fuss over Lee's condition.

"-look at you! You look like you've been run over by a horse!" the woman cried, squishing Lee's face between her hands. She bustled over and grabbed plates, throwing them down in front of him. "When was the last time you ate anything decent? Don't answer! Eat! _Eat!_ Oh, you poor thing…!"

Neji sat down across from David and accepted a cup of coffee from him. "I take it you missed a few spots."

David chuckled good-naturedly, saying quietly, "It was dark. We're lucky she didn't see him last night."

"You're lucky. Now where's the note Lee gave you?"

"In time, Bambi, in time. Let him eat."

And eat he did. Lee's appetite was back with a vengeance. He could not get the food in his mouth fast enough and more then once, Neji caught him swallowing it whole. It was unnerving to see the man in such a ravenous state, but the fact he was eating at all put Neji's mind at ease and Mariam did not seem to mind setting plate after plate down in front of him.

Finally, Lee began to slow down and Mariam slowed down as well. She sighed and patted Lee on the head. "It is nice to see someone in this house has an appetite."

She looked straight at Neji, who shrugged. She took the stacks of plates off the table and nodded towards him. "You better eat something later, y'hear me? You're too skinny!"

"It's in my breeding, Mariam," Neji replied casually.

"Indeed!" Mariam left it at that, taking the dishes into the kitchen and drawing a hot bath for them.

David set his cup down and folded up his newspaper. He leaned forward onto the table. "Love."

Lee looked up. "Yef?"

"What happened?"

Lee's eyes flickered between David and Neji and he sighed. He swallowed and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "I got caught."

David's face suddenly became very concerned. "Caught?"

"I followed the instructions in the files and went to a hotel where my client was supposed to be staying, but there was a group of missing-nin waiting for me instead. I was captured, but they did not try to kill me until some guy showed up and gave them a letter that he said was supposed to be attached to my body when they sent it to you-"

A dish clattered into the sink. The three shinobi glanced over to Mariam, who picked the dish up and continued to clean it. Quietly, David turned back to Lee. "What did the man look like?"

"Um… gray hair? Glasses?"

Both Neji and David came to the same conclusion. "Kabuto."

David's eyebrows met and his gaze was unfaltering. "What then?"

"Then, he gave the order to kill me. Obviously, I got loose, retrieved the note and escaped. They pursued for a while, but they gave up. I would have been back sooner, but I backtracked a few towns to throw them off."

David shook his head. His lips were tight and his eyebrows had met. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the letter. He took a knife from the table and slid it through the top of the letter. He withdrew the faint purple message and read it quickly. With every line, his face grew more and more concerned.

Finally, he placed the letter back in its envelope and set it on the table.

"What does it say?" Lee asked quietly.

"It details what Orochimaru was going to do once he had proof of your capture," David looked up with a grave expression. "Have you heard anything about Kiba and Naruto?"

Lee shook his head. "No, but they mentioned nothing of them. I am confident that both of them could have escaped if they were caught at all."

"I see," David shook his head. "Lee, you cannot comprehend how grateful I am that you avoided capture, nor how happy I am to see you alive right now."

Lee smiled sadly.

Neji frowned. "So what now?"

David shrugged, shaking his head. "Go on as if nothing has happened."

"How? Orochimaru is sending assassins after _your_ assassins. Lee's in serious danger. Naruto and Kiba are in danger. You have to have a better plan then this."

"Without Lee's body, Orochimaru has no case against me. However, he will double his efforts if the assassinations stop and perhaps will find his way here. All we can do is equip Lee and the others with weapons and hope Orochimaru can't find assassins faster then mine."

"He knows where you live?"  
"Of course not, but I am sure it would not be so hard for him to find out."

Neji shook his head bitterly and turned to his fiancé. "Lee?"

The man shrugged. "Sorry, _Hasi, _but I agree. It would look bad on Master David's part if as soon as I was injured, the assassinations suddenly stopped. Besides, I do not see any other solution."

Neji scoffed. "Exactly whose side are you on, Lee?"

Lee grinned. "My own."

David sighed heavily. "Alright. I am going to arrange to have weapons ordered and to try to locate Naruto and Kiba. Lee, try not to stress yourself. You did fine, but your body isn't in the best of shape."

Lee nodded.

David stood up and set his hand briefly- subtly- on Neji's shoulder. Then, he swept through the doorway and disappeared into his study.

The kitchen was filled with an uneasy silence, except for the hurried scrubbing of dishes.

Finally, Lee burst into the silence with an excited, "Come train with me, Neji!"

Mariam moved swiftly for an old woman. She slapped Lee in the back of the head so hard his head almost hit the table. "I do _not_ think so! You will not so much as jog until I say you're fit to do so, am I clear?"

"But, Mar-"

"I _said_, am I clear?"

Lee quailed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Mariam huffed and went back to her dishes, tucking her towel into her apron pocket.

Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then glanced over to Neji. He grinned half-heartedly. "Do you want to?"

Neji snorted. "You can watch."

"Thanks." Lee picked up the last of his plates and brought them to Mariam, who slapped him again for emphasis.

The two then went out front into the courtyard. Silently, Neji slid into the measured and precise katas of the Gentle Fist. It was not long before he felt Lee fall in beside him. At first, Lee's movements were mechanical and practiced, but slowly he relaxed and melded into Neji's fluid motions. Neji observed him out of the corner of his eye. By now, his entire team, even Gai-sensei, knew his katas, but only Lee had observed them religiously enough to be able to mimic them. It did nothing for Lee, but Neji's katas were something close to his heart and he did not mind sharing them with Lee.

It was when Neji's movements suddenly came out of his practiced forms that Lee dropped out and sat down on the grass. "What are you working on, Neji-kun?"

"Nothing," Neji replied quietly, twisting his arm around slowly and making a precise strike. "Just a new technique."

"Ooh," Lee leaned forward and put his chin in his hand. "Tell me."

"Well, I am developing it to bypass a certain defense."

"Master David's, _Hasi?"_

"Yes."

Lee watched the repeated, quickening strikes. "How does it work?"

"It will force an immense amount of chakra through a single opening at an extreme pressure, which- in theory- will penetrate David's defense."

Lee cocked a heavy eyebrow. "Have you gotten it?"

"No. I haven't been able to get enough chakra to my hands yet to get the desired effect. My body won't let it."

Lee tilted his head. "Have you tried opening your gates yet?"

"Lee, that's extremely dangerous."

"Not really. Try it."

"I would rather not, Lee. I am quite fond of my body."

Lee shrugged and stood up, glancing towards the house. "Just a suggestion… I will be right back, _Hasi."_

Neji scoffed. "Hungry again, Lee?"

"Maybe," Lee dashed back inside and closed the door after him.

Neji watched him leave. He frowned and straightened up out of his form. He sighed exasperatedly, closed his eyes and began focusing his chakra inside his body. He consciously concentrated his chakra at the initial gate, building it up behind it until it broke open. He cringed and the jolt of pain made his knees weak. He refocused and pressed that same chakra against the second gate, pressing harder against the firmly locked barrier until it, too, broke. The rush of agony shot through his body, followed quickly by a cooling wave of relief.

He was panting with effort as he retook his stance and drew chakra into his arm, finding that his body did not limit it. He drew more and more into his hand until it began to hurt-

Neji cried out sharply as the chakra suddenly burst from his hand and back up his arm. He grabbed his wrist, pain throbbing underneath it. He cursed. The pressure had been too great and the technique had backfired. He clenched his teeth. It was unacceptable. He could not defeat David with that. He had to find the breaking point.

Neji shook his hand lightly and retook his stance again. And again. And again. Each time he concentrated the huge amounts of chakra into his hand until it exploded and sent the vicious, numbing chakra back up his arm. By the fifth time, Neji could not feel his arm anymore, just the prickling numbness in his muscles. He frowned and glanced at his hand, where the chakra had torn lines across his palms. He clenched his fist and his teeth. He had it. Just once more.

Ignoring the pain, Neji took his stance again. He closed his eyes and carefully recalled the last attempts, the feeling of the chakra building in his arm, the pressure building within his system until it hurt… He opened his eyes again, his Byakugan forming across his face. He drew his arm back, chakra rushing into his arm.

_More…_

He could feel the pressure in his arm growing as he drew it back.

_ More…_

He clenched his teeth against the pain.

_More…_

His breath rushed deeper into his lungs.

_Now!_

_**CRACK!**_

The sound resounded through the courtyard like the snap of a whip.

Neji fell out of his stance and crossed his arms with a satisfied smile. That was what he wanted. It was by no means perfect. It had to be fast. It had to be consistent. But, _that_ would do the trick. _That_ was the idea.

Neji turned and walked towards the house. He had to tell Lee.

Neji walked inside and into the kitchen. But, Lee was not there. Neji frowned and went back into the hallway. He listened around silently, but could not hear him. He activated his Byakugan and scanned the house.

He was not pleased with what he found.

Neji narrowed his eyes and dashed silently across the house, to the meeting room where he had found Lee speaking with David. He carefully pressed his back against the wall outside and listened.

"… should not be difficult getting in. After all, mostly everyone will have left by then. You should be alright."

Lee flipped through a folder with a curious expression on his face. "Are you sure, Master David?"

"Positive," David pointed to something in the file. "Now the mission will not be long and it will be easy. Geitou is extremely naïve for a businessman. He doesn't think he's in any danger."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I still recommend you stay here and rest at least one more day. My skills aren't what they used to be and I could not live with myself if something went wrong."

"I feel fine, Master David. I am a little sore, but I do not want to leave this to chance. I will leave today."

"Then I want to check your body beforehand to make sure I got everything last night and fix any minor injuries before they become problems."

Lee shrugged with a grin. "I still need to talk Mariam-san into returning my suit early, so there is time."

David chuckled. "Alright, love. I will see you in a minute."

Neji released his Byakugan and darted out of the hallway. He heard the door open and the two shinobi walk out. Footsteps approached him. He turned towards them.

"Well, there you are, Bambi," David said casually, stepping out of the hallway. "I thought you were practicing in the courtyard."

"I came back in to speak to Lee." Neji could not hide the suspicion in his voice.

David seemed unaware of it. "All the better. I would like you to come upstairs in a little while. I want to reexamine Lee's injuries and it would be beneficial to you to be there."

"Why?"

"Well, he's eager to be back out on missions and I need to know he's in the condition for it."

"He's not."

"We'll see." David turned away and began heading towards the stairway.

Neji narrowed his eyes bitterly at the man's back.

David turned back around. "Oh, and Bambi- before I forget- I have a charity event to attend to this Sunday and I would like to bring someone your age along."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to be a group of business men twice your age and older. I would hate to have you bored all night."

Neji scoffed. "Well, I'm not sure who you have in mind since my fiancé's _dead."_

David shrugged. "I'm sure you'll think of someone."

Neji watched the man's back as it disappeared up the stairway. He frowned.

0-0-0-0

Neji sighed heavily and tilted his head back to examine the hallway. Yes, this had been his idea, but he was questioning it anyway. It was the best option and would solve multiple problems, but it also put Neji seriously out of his comfort zone. He let his eyes fall back down to the closed painted door. If he were here to beat a select few into oblivion, it would have been a better situation.

He adjusted the button on his sleeve and considered his appearance before popping the second button out of his shirt. He glanced behind him.

David smiled and leaned back against the wall, waving him in.

Neji turned back around and sighed again. He stared at the door for a while, composed himself with a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The flood of conversation swept over him like a wave. Everywhere he looked, there were teenagers sitting and talking animatedly. He stepped forward into the cafeteria, keeping his gaze controlled as he searched for a specific person. The farther he walked, the more heads turned and slowly, the wave of conversation receded until the room was in an awed silence.

In the stillness, Neji was able to find Renate near the back of the room, surrounded by a pack of girls. Her eyes huge above the notebook in front of her face.

Without hesitation, Neji walked directly towards her. People stepped out of his way and he could hear their whispers at his back. When he reached the wall of girls, he did not acknowledge them. He simply stepped through them and up to Renate.

Renate's eyes were about to fall out of her head and her voice was a mere squeak, "N-n-neji? W-wh-?"

"Renate," Neji said calmly, extending his hand to her. "There is a charity ball this Sunday. I would be honored if you would accompany me."

If possible, Renate's eyes bulged even more. "H-huh…?"

Neji flicked his eyes towards the pack of girls at behind him. Renate's eyes slid away from him and to them. Slowly, a gentle smile spread across her face and her eyes began to glow. She nodded quickly and put her hand clumsily in his. "I-I would love to!"

"Good. I will pick you up at eight," With that, Neji leaned down and gently kissed Renate's hand.

The girls squealed.

Neji gave Renate a satisfied smile and a cocked eyebrow. "'Til then."

Renate grinned. "Bye, Neji."

Neji straightened up and brushed past the crowd that had formed around them. He could feel the crowd surge back in around Renate and the wave of gossip swelled in his wake. He sighed in relief as he set his hand on the door and stepped back out, but he was satisfied.

He would like to see anyone deny his existence now.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Agh. I'm sorry! I had such writer's block and I never could find the time to suffer through it! DX Sorry, sorry, sorry!**


	21. Charity Ball

Neji stood in the living room, just outside the kitchen. In the reflection of the glass walls, he could see a man he had not seen before; a man created over the past few hours between Karina and forces he could not fight. This man was a sight to see, but Neji was not looking at him. He was looking past him, past the exquisite garden outside and into his thoughts.

Neji wanted to show Renate the kind of night she could go back to school and boast about for weeks. He knew he was going to end up having a good time doing it, too. He did not have a choice in going and yet he still felt guilty. How could he not? Lee's life was in danger. He should have been working harder then ever, but instead he was going off to some fancy ball to party all night. Lee would know about it, too, and how would he explain it?

Neji sighed and glanced up at the reflection joining him in the glass wall.

David set his hand on Neji's shoulder. "You look very nice."

Neji shrugged. He was not dressed too differently from David, except David wore his tuxedo a little better.

"Are you ready, Bambi?" David's voice was very calm.

"As I'll ever be."

"Then, take this," David handed him a velvet box. "It's for Renate."

Neji curved an eyebrow at it. "What is it?"

"It's for her wrist," David turned around and walked towards the front door.

Neji took a glance inside the box then followed him out. He arrived just as David pulled open the door.

"Davy!" Karina's voice rang through the open air like a bell. She was standing in front of David's impressive carriage with her arms crossed across her chest. She had the biggest grin on her face. "You look fabulous!"

"You don't look so bad yourself, Karina."

That was the biggest understatement Neji had ever heard. Karina's deep crimson dress fit her like a glove, showing off curvaceous body with risqué accents and plunging neck and back lines. It was obvious what she did for a living.

However, Neji was able to glance past her and saw Renate standing awkwardly off to the side.

But, this was not Renate as he knew her. This young woman's was beautiful, wearing a simple strapless gown that held her gentle curves just right with a long slit running up her left leg. The simple blue and white pattern reminded Neji of the yin-yang and matched the pendant hanging from her simple necklace. Her golden hair had been pulled back into a bun except for the bangs framing her blushing face. Even her glasses had been changed to thin, beautiful black rims.

Renate shrunk back into herself with a deep blush. "H-hi…"

Neji gave her his hand and led her into the open. "You look lovely."

Renate giggled unflatteringly. "T-thanks. I clean up nicely, huh?"

"You do," Neji turned the box in his hand and opened it.

Renate's eyes grew very wide. "Oh! It's _beautiful!"_

Neji removed the flowers from the box and slid them onto Renate's wrist. The light blue edges of the white rose seemed to meld perfectly into her outfit, accented with white lace, blue ribbon and baby's breath.

"It's _perfect!"_ Renate's eyes were damp as she rushed forward and hugged Neji with one arm, careful to keep her gift at a safe distance. "Thank you!"

"Renate, be careful!" chided Karina, putting her hand on her hip. "You can't be wrinkling your dress before we even get anywhere!"

Renate backed up and smoothed out her dress. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Whatever, girl. Now Davy, help a lady into her carriage, will you?"

Renate and Neji exchanged glances. The girl shrugged and laughed lightly. She accepted Neji's hand and stepped lightly into the carriage, only to snag her stole on the door handle. The door swung around and it would have hit her in the backside had Neji not pulled her into her seat at the last second.

The door shut with a loud _snap!_

The carriage was quiet for a while, until Renate started giggling and the laughter spread until even Neji chuckled a little. The carriage jerked forward again and the long ride soon dissolved into small talk.

They arrived at the ball to find the front mobbed with people hoping to catch a glimpse of the many celebrities invited to attend. As Neji stepped from the carriage and assisted Renate out, he was very aware of the many eyes on him. The flashes that bombarded them made it seem like a war zone. However, even as he walked down the red carpet and into the building, Neji noticed that David seemed unusually pleased at the attention they were receiving.

David led them up to a private reception. Neji made sure he and Renate stayed very close to him as they mingled with stars, politicians and industry leaders. Neji had never met any of them in person, but he recognized all of them and he was surprised when many of them made light conversation with him. His usual eloquence was largely lost to his nerves, but he did alright. Still, he noticed that many women were shooting very ugly looks in his direction and it made him uneasy.

After an hour or so, a man dressed in old-fashioned formal clothing came to the door and announced in a loud, deep voice, "Ladies and gentleman, dinner awaits!"

Neji and Renate joined the slow, steady stream of people heading out the door, losing their older escorts in the throng. Somewhere at the end of the corridor, Neji could hear a herald of horns followed by the announcing of names. He heard David and Karina's names announced and cursed mildly. However, when he and Renate stepped through the wide doors, they were greeted with a deafening series of trumpets that caused Renate to jump backwards into his arms.

_"Master Neji and Lady Renate!"_

A quiet murmur of laughter spread through the crowd at the young couple standing stunned by bright lights and attention at the top of the stairs. When he became uncomfortably noticed, Neji gently nudged Renate's lower back and quickly descended the stairs and back into the crowd. David and Karina met them at the bottom and together they filtered through the elegant lobby into the dining room. David led them to a table near the front. Neji dismissed the man ready to assist Renate with her chair and sat her himself.

It was not long before other men began to join them. All of them were extremely wealthy and all just as old, if not considerably older then David. Some had wives their own age, while many had much younger, very beautiful women on their arms. They quickly monopolized the conversation with talk of business and current events. Neji tried his best to stay out of the conversation, whether what he heard sparked his interest or not. He was aware of the many looks he was receiving from the others at the table, ranging from open interest to suspicious knowing, and felt it best not to spark any more interest.

However, the icy glares of women could have frozen the wine in his glass and that bothered him. Upon following their gazes, though, he found they were not glaring at him, but at Renate. She was aware of it, too, fidgeting with her stole and teasing her food rather then eating it. To put her at ease, Neji tried to have a quiet conversation with her, but it was hard for him not to listen as David wove a masterful sales pitch in the seat next to him.

Neji could see why he was so successful as a businessman. David had skillfully deflected the topic away from his young guests and the reason they were there and, seemingly without effort, he was conjuring up millions of credits in additional support from the men sitting around him. If Neji had not known him, he likely would have contributed as well.

As dinner began to wind down, the men began to leave the table to gossip among the others. Karina excused herself and Renate to freshen up before the ball proper. David stayed where he was, enjoying the taste of a succulently sweet red wine and Neji hung back with him. However, they were not alone for long.

Neji could sense the formidable presence long before the man emerged from the crowd of people. He sat up stiff in his chair and his pale eyes watched this man stalk casually through the stream of people and take a seat at the table.

The sheen of crystal light glinted off the man's glasses as he peered over them at the men sitting across from him. "Evening, David-san."

David's eyes were cold as he glanced over the rim of his glass. "Kabuto."

Kabuto's shifty eyes moved over to Neji with a look that made his skin crawl. He smiled. "I see you've brought your slave out of hiding. I heard you had him announced like a guest."

"He is my guest."

"Of course he is," Kabuto's voice was sickening. "Are you enjoying yourself, David-san?"

David did not acknowledge the man with his usual charm. "What do you want, Kabuto?"

The man simply smiled that sick, sly smile. "I see you are not interested in formalities. I have come on Lord Orochimaru's behalf. He knew you would be attending, since you've recently become so active in this charity."

"Did he? Well, where is he then?"

Kabuto shrugged. "He has been feeling under the weather as of late and did not feel well enough to attend himself. However, he gave me very detailed instructions on what he wanted to speak to you about."

"If it is about his money, tell him I have given him everything I owe him based on the profit I have received. If he does not believe me, I will send him my record books and bank statements as proof."

"Oh, this is about more then missing money, David-san. This is about the fate of your business."

Neji glanced quickly over to David and then back at Kabuto as the man continued.

"You see, you are simply not pulling it in like you used to, David-san. Lord Orochimaru fears that you've become soft and it is reflecting in the behavior of your slaves."

"My slaves are perfect," David snapped viciously.

"So you have been enforcing their performance vigorously?"  
"I don't have to. I have had nothing but outstanding reviews of _all_ my slaves. Their actions need no influence."

"Oh, well, if your slaves are not the problem, then it must be higher up. Your guards-"

David set his glass down with a sharp _thunk._ "Get to the point, Kabuto. You want to discuss the murders."

"Oh, but not just the murders, David-san," Kabuto's glasses glinted in the light of a chandelier. "The assassins."

David's eyes narrowed. He turned to face the man fully. "What do you know?"

"Now, now, David-san, no need to get worked up. We're on the same team, aren't we?" Kabuto leaned forward. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried."

"This is my business we're speaking about," David hissed, his cold eyes boring holes into Kabuto's glasses. "I have every right to that information."

"Of course, of course. That's why I'm here. You see, I recently came into possession of one of these assassins and I was able to positively identify him. I was shocked and dismayed at what I found though…"

"What did you find?"

Kabuto's eyes were practically dancing with malicious delight. "I had thought Lord Orochimaru was just being paranoid, but his suspicions were right. Your escaped slaves _are_ the assassins and we've captured your _favorite."_

David's look of horror was so convincing, Neji almost believed it. "Impossible…"

"Possible. Apparently, _you_ didn't do a very good job in silencing them. We're very lucky we don't have Konoha on our hands."

"This… this is insane. Do you have still have him?"

"Afraid not. He got away, but the message is clear. Isn't it, David-san?"

"It explains so much…"

"Now I wouldn't worry about it _too_ much, David-san. After all, Lord Orochimaru is working diligently to get him and his friends recaptured and _properly_ silenced."

David's fists clenched. "You both still think I'm behind this, don't you?"

Kabuto held up his hands disarmingly. "Well, _I _don't, David-san, but you know Lord Orochimaru. Regardless, I'm sure once we've captured these little pests that they will cough up who they're working for and we can put all this bad blood behind us. Hm?"

"Right… how long do you think it will be?"

"It shouldn't be too long," Kabuto stood up with a small sigh. "We've got shinobi stationed on every remaining man that came in contact with those slaves. If they make a move, we'll take them out."

Neji's heart jumped and his stomach dropped.

David shook his head. "Of course. Send my regards to Orochimaru."

"Of course, David-san." Kabuto's glasses flared over a smile as he slunk back into the crowd and vanished.

Neji turned violently on David. "What now?"

"We have to get careful."

"Lee's already out there _again._ And god knows if Naruto and Kiba haven't already been caught! What now?"

"Same as before, Bambi. Calm down."

"Calm down? This is where I draw the line! You're going to get them all killed!"

"They will be fine. Now, hush. Our dates are coming back."

Karina and Renate approached the table and immediately Neji could sense something else was wrong. He stood up and went to Renate. "What happened?"

Karina scoffed loudly, puffing herself up until she almost popped out of her dress. "We had an _issue_ in the lady's room with a couple of high-class bitches."

"What do you mean?"

"Just some young floosies thinking they could intimidate _my_ daughter. Ha! I gave them a piece of my mind!"  
"Renate…" Neji turned sharply to David. "Women have been glaring daggers at her all night. What the hell?"

David chuckled lightly. "They're probably just jealous. After all, this is the first they've seen of you and they've already missed their chance."

"If they don't know me, why would it matter?"

"Well, I can only assume what they're thinking," David offered his arm and Karina popped her hand into it. "But, forget them and enjoy the rest of your night. After all, the proper is the best part."

Neji wanted to stop him and demand a better explanation, but he let him go and instead turned to Renate. "I'm sorry, Renate. I didn't bring you here to be insulted."  
"Oh, it wasn't so bad, Neji," Renate replied casually, teasing her bangs. "Mom took care of them and- honestly? - it kinda made me feel special."

"Did it?"

"Yeah. First, you think I'm worth taking to a ball and now I'm even worth envying. Isn't that something?"

"You've always been worth envying, Renate."

"Oh, Neji, Lee must've broken some hearts taking you. You're so charming."

"Only with you. Now," Neji offered her his arm. "Can you dance?"

Renate slipped her hand into his elbow and shrugged. "A little. Why?"

"Because I can't and one of us has to look competent."

Renate giggled as they followed their escorts' steps into the main ballroom. The floors were lined with imported hardwood. Three walls were lined with mirrors, fine artwork and elaborate fixtures, while the far wall held a stage upon which an orchestra was tuning up. Huge gold and cut-crystal chandeliers hung overhead. Even above them was a detailed mural depicting the clear night sky outside.

Neji heard Renate sigh softly in amazement. He could not help a smile as he plucked a couple of glasses off a tray and passed her one. She sipped it absently as he led her off to the side of the elegant ballroom.

"It's so lovely, Neji…" she whispered softly into her glass, leaning lightly into him.

"It is."

Suddenly, the orchestra began playing a fast, modern song. Renate and Neji exchanged glances and silently agreed to stand it out, even though the all the youngest guests in attendance had jumped onto the dance floor.

"I can't dance to this," Renate confided quietly. "I only took ballroom."

"Thank god," Neji smiled over his glass. "I hate this song."

Renate giggled.

Eventually, the song faded out. There was a moment of silence before the band struck up a slow, classical set with a repetitive beat. Neji glanced down at Renate and found she was experimentally swaying. At her nod, Neji offered his hand and led her out onto the dance floor with the rest of the couples. He turned to Renate and bowed. She returned a deep of a curtsy as her dress would allow and moved closer, intertwining their fingers and sliding Neji's hand around her waist.

Slowly, Renate began moving and Neji followed her body's subtle movements, trying to move his feet with hers without stepping on them. Eventually, the repetitive beat began to flow with their dance and it began to make sense. Soon, he was leading her and she was smiling as they stepped and turned across the shining wood floors.

They spent the next several hours dancing, sitting out the more modern songs with glasses of wine on the sidelines. As the night passed, Neji found himself more at ease on the dance floor. He surprised Renate several times by taking her out on unexpected pieces and managing to make both of them look dignified among the other dancers. He was fairly sure that it was not experience, but alcohol making him graceful, but he did not let the details bother Renate, who seemed to be having a wonderful time.

As the night became early morning and the crowds became thin, the last strains of the last set rang through the ballroom with a melancholic kind of beauty. Neji sighed softly. He had ended up enjoying himself, as he had predicted, and even found himself disappointed in the night's end.

Renate sighed as well, smiling regretfully. "Aw… I can't believe it's over already…"

"I know," Neji took her hand in his arm. "but it was entertaining."

"Entertaining? Neji, this was the best night ever," Renate sighed with a smile, as she was led over to a table and seated with a glass. "This was a once in a lifetime experience."

"I hope not, Renate."

Soon, the two were joined by David and Karina. The man seated himself, but Karina fished a brush out of her purse and untied Neji's hair.

Neji dodged away from her. "What are you doing?"

Karina turned his head. "Fixing your hair. You messed it up with all that dancing."

"How?"

Karina scoffed. "How, he asks. You've got some nice hips on you for a boy."

Renate giggled.

Neji eyed her, then stated, "You are exaggerating, Karina."

"I don't exaggerate."

Karina brushed and put up Neji's hair three times as the four chatted idly. The other guests slowly filtered out until the staff began shutting off the lights. Then, the four stood up and began making their way towards the front exit and their awaiting carriage.

However, as they approached the door, Renate suddenly gasped and began frantically patting herself. "Oh no! Oh! I left my purse! I have to go back for it! I'm sorry!"

Neji set his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll go with you."

She sighed blushingly. "Thanks, Neji…"

As the two turned around, they missed David and Karina exchanging smiles.

Neji took Renate back to the ballroom to retrieve her purse. When they arrived, most of the ballroom was still in darkness. The stage, however, was brightly illuminated and a set of spotlights formed a radiant pool just in front of it. As they walked inside, musicians began to file back onto the stage and quickly began tuning up.

"You know, Mister Eberhart says there are perks to being the largest contributor at charity functions."

Neji glanced over to Renate. The girl picked up her purse out of a plant and dusted it off. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

Renate simply pointed.

Neji turned around and his heart stopped.

Standing in the middle of the spotlights, dazedly looking around and awkwardly fixing the sleeve of a stunning green kimono, was Rock Lee.

Neji took a step backwards and quickly turned over his shoulder. "Renate…?"

"Go on," she giggled, shoving him forward onto the floor.

Rock Lee jumped as Neji staggered into the light. He gave a relieved sigh and walked over. He smiled. "Hi, Neji-kun."

Neji's mouth moved for a moment before anything came out. "L… Lee? I thought you were on a mission…?"

"I was, but we planned it so I'd be back in time."

"We…?" Neji looked over to the ballroom's elegant entrance. David and Karina were standing under the arched doorway, smiling and waving. Renate joined them shortly and she was smiling, as well. "We…"

"So… would you like to dance, _Hasi?_" Lee asked quietly, offering his hand. "I picked out three songs for you."

Neji's eyes slid around the room, from the band awaiting his answer to the lights turning the rest of the room into soft shadows to the stars on the ceiling that almost seemed real. With a slow blink, Neji's eyes returned to Lee and his out held hand. That perfect smile spread across his face and those sincere eyes caught the spotlights. Neji smiled softly. "I would."

As soon as Neji's hand touched Lee's, the lights fell until they were no brighter then candle light. Neji's eyes drifted, but Lee drew him into his arms as the first chord was struck. Neji recognized it almost immediately. It was a soft, repetitive instrumental he had never heard in full orchestra. It was strange, but he could hear the words in his mind even though the main melody was not playing.

Neji sighed softly and let his body fall into that perfect place in Lee's, even as his feet kept moving. He could feel the hot blush in his cheeks because he knew people were watching, but Lee's arms were so powerful and his body so comforting, that Neji was able to ignore it. Still, every time he made a quick glance at Lee and the man caught his eyes, Neji looked away. But, Lee's face was always smiling and he did not seem to mind.

Then, many of the instruments faded out except for a resounding vibraphone and a soft suspended cymbal. Neji's eyes slid across Lee's chest to the stage, where a single man stood up from his chair and came to center stage. Slowly, the man raised his instrument to his lips and a slow breeze of beautiful, soulful jazz filled the ballroom. It took Neji's breath away.

"You know… this song reminds me of your voice," Lee murmured quietly.

Neji scoffed. "You're such a liar…"

And yet, Neji wrapped his hands around Lee and pulled him closer. He rested his head on Lee's powerful shoulder and closed his eyes. His head swam as he drank in Lee's warm, earthy scent. He felt Lee press his cheek against his head and he could not help a small smile. Lee had shaved.

Slowly, the soulful saxophone faded away and was replaced with a delicate, beautiful flute singing the opening of the final piece of the night. Neji's eyes opened and he lifted his head at the strikingly familiar piece. Surely it was not… but it was. This was a piece from his favorite opera, a very private secret he had shared with Lee only once years and years ago… when they were just children…

Neji let his head touch Lee's shoulder again. How was that even possible? Lee could not remember the time of day and yet he remembered a minor piece of information like that. He had not even said it enthusiastically and yet Lee still remembered after so long. How strange… how… how…

"Neji-kun? You are shaking."

Neji stopped dancing. His legs were trembling so violently he could barely stand. He felt Lee's arms tighten protectively around him and held him closely. As they stood there, simply swaying back and forth, Neji glanced at his hand. The silver band around his finger seemed to glow in the soft light and the inscribed words lit up like embers. As the music swelled in the background, Neji finally realized what that shaky feeling was.

"Say you'll share with me one love… one lifetime…"

Lee gently titled his head and listened to his fiancé's smooth murmur.

"… say the word and I will follow you… share each day with me, each night, each morning…" Neji sighed softly and wrapped an arm around Lee's waist.

Lee stopped swaying. He lifted his head just enough and whispered clearly in Neji's ear: "I love you…"

Neji lifted his head off Lee's shoulder and finally met Lee's eyes. He felt Lee's hand rest against his cheek, pressing his fingers softly into his skin and tucking his thumb against the corner of his mouth. Lee smiled at him and the world vanished. His heart raced, his legs trembled and he could feel Lee's breath on his lips…

Then, it all came together in the final, joyous chords and it just seemed right.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Alright. Overly sappy and romantic scene, check. X3 Alright. Sorry about the contest, though. Youtube blocked the audio. DX  
**


	22. Time

Neji slowly opened his eyes, wincing under the dazzling sunshine pouring in through the open window. He blinked owlishly, staring out into the bright afternoon. It felt very surreal… a weightless warmth as if he were waking from a wonderful dream. If it were not for the powerful arm around his chest and the warm breath in his hair, he would have assumed he was. Ah, but what a dream…

Neji closed his eyes again and shifted the blankets back over his shoulders. He felt Lee's arm tighten possessively. He placed a comforting hand on it and tucked the other one under his pillow. For a while, the room was silent and Neji fell back into a light daze, not quite asleep, yet not quite awake…

Suddenly, the entire bed shifted. Lee's body snapped and popped in a deep stretch and the warm, satisfied groan that came from him was reassuring. He tossed his arm back around Neji with a heavy sigh.

Neji opened one eye curiously and turned to him. "Hey, Lee."

Lee opened his eyes. He grabbed Neji around the waist and sealed his lips over his in a firm, deep kiss. Ignoring Neji's muffled cry, he pressed harder, pushing his hand back and winding his fingers through Neji's hair. Even when Lee pulled his lips away, his breath was still hot against Neji's lips.

"Well." Neji stated plainly. "Good morning."

Lee just grinned and hugged Neji tightly, burying his face in his hair. "Morning!"

"Jeez, Lee. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Lee grabbed Neji's rear inappropriately.

Neji sighed. "You're drunk, aren't you?"  
"On _love."_

"Oh, good god."

"I am just kidding, _Hasi._ Relax," Lee did not remove his hand, but he did kiss Neji several times on the cheek before settling back down into the pillows with a content sigh.

Neji's sigh was of exasperation, both over his fiancé's erratic behavior and the fact that Lee now had complete control over his body's position. He was tired, but still very aware of where Lee had his hand. "Hey, Lee."

"Huh?"

"How do you feel about awkward questions?"

"Depends on the topic. Why?"

Neji was quiet for a moment before deciding to test his fiancé's good mood. "Lee, if you had the chance to go through slavery again with someone else- someone you actually trusted- would you do it?"

Lee lifted his head a little to glance at Neji. "Do you mean with you, Neji-kun?"

Neji shrugged and shook his head. "Anyone."

"Hm," Lee set his head back down and hooked his leg around Neji's knee. "I do not know. I suppose I might."

"Hn."

"Why?" Lee pulled Neji closer and slipped his leg between Neji's legs. "Are you thinking about something?"

Neji smiled as Lee's tongue glided up his neck. "No."

"Uh-huh," Lee kissed Neji firmly and slid his tongue past his lips.

Neji pressed back, locking their lips together. He felt Lee's hand slink under his waistband and his knee came up to brush teasingly against Neji's groin. Neji slid his hand down Lee's body and was not surprised to find himself cupping a considerable bulge in Lee's briefs. He heard and felt Lee groan against his lips.

Suddenly, Lee's hand pulled down on Neji's boxers just enough to free his cock. Lee's free hand slid down his own body to take himself out and guide Neji's hand upwards. He pulled Neji in closer and wrapped his fingers around both of them. He gave a quick flick of his wrist and almost got his tongue bitten. Chuckling, he tangled his free hand in Neji's hair and simply continued to rub their cocks together.

Neji gasped breathlessly against Lee's lips. His entire body was heating up and every stroke of Lee's powerful hand made thrills go down his spine and hot, hot heat gather in his groin. He slid his hand across Lee's, dipping the tips of his fingers into the drops of pre-cum on their members and-

"Neji? Lee? Are you here? I just wanted t -_EEK!"_

Neji snapped away from Lee so fast he almost fell out of the bed. "Renate!"

Renate slapped her hands over her eyes, babbling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have-! I mean, I-! Oh god, please excuse me-!"

"It is fine! Just-!"

"Renate, what happened?"

The blood left Neji's face. "Oh no…"

Mariam bustled her way into the doorway. "Renate, are you alright? What's going- Oh good lord!"

"Mariam-!" Neji's voice hit an octave it had not hit since puberty.

The old woman adverted her eyes and began to make a strange crossing gesture. She muttered vehemently to herself as she tried to lead both herself and the still apologizing Renate out of the room.

Neji shrunk down into the bed sheets. "Oh…"

There was a heavy pounding of feet and Mariam and Renate were shoved back inside when a man and a beast came barreling into the room. "Whoa, man!"

Neji's eye twitched. "Oh god."

Kiba gave him a toothy grin and thumbs up. "Way t'go, Neji! Y'got room fer one more 'n there?"

"No! For god's sake, is everyone-?"

"Lee-san, what are you doing?" snapped Sophie, kicking her little heels aimlessly against Akamaru's sides. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Neji buried his burning face into the sheets clenched tightly in his hands. "I hate my life…"

"Well, it cannot get any worse, _Hasi."_

Neji groaned.

"Mariam? Kiba? Renate?" David poked his head past the doorway curiously. "What are al- oh. I see."

David politely adverted his eyes and ushered everyone out of the room. "Alright, alright. Everyone out. Come on. Sophie, you are not going to speak of this to anyone, understood-?"

The door closed and left the room in an extremely uncomfortable silence.

Lee glanced over at his miserable fiancé. He tilted his head. "This must be very awkward for you, Neji-kun."

Neji slowly drew his eyes out of the blankets and the resentment was so intense, it made them glow.

Lee smiled and kissed his temple. He tossed the blankets off, adjusted his underwear and crawled out of bed. Padding over to the closet, he asked, "Are you going to the Bar tonight, Neji-kun?"

"I would rather crawl under the bed and die."

Lee tossed clothing out of the closet and over the back of a chair. "You are overreacting."

"The entire house just walked in on us having sex. How am I overreacting?"

"Well-" Lee replied, examining a light tan shirt. "-Master David sells sex slaves and Kiba-kun used to be one-"

"-And Mariam isn't strongly religious, Renate wasn't awkward enough and Sophie can always repress this moment until it is recalled in therapy."

Lee gave him an incredulous look from over his shoulder. "And _I_ am dramatic."

Neji threw a pillow at him. He missed. He sighed heavily and put his chin in his hand. "This should bother you more."

"It should, but it does not. One gets used to it."

Neji frowned and turned his eyes away.

"But, still!" Lee tossed a set of clothes into Neji's lap. "You are not staying in here all day. Suck it up."

"Hn." Neji watched Lee throw his clothes on haphazardly and carelessly pat down his hair. He absently waved when Lee gave him a friendly wink and darted from the room, yelling for Kiba and Sophie on his way down the stairs. Neji sighed heavily. He was sure he was thinking much farther then Lee was about what had ju st happened, but he could not help it. It revealed too much.

Neji donned his clothes without much thought, ignoring the fact that Lee had not matched them at all. He tied his hair back without brushing it and left the room, and yet remained lost in his thoughts. He padded silently down the hallway, hoping to find the letter he had requested in Kiba's room. However, he glanced into the library as he passed by and his feet stopped on their own.

Standing inside, looking pensively at the butcher paper tacked over his shelves, was David. His body read nothing but casualness, yet his eyes- those strange eyes- had the faint hint of concern.

Neji's thin eyebrows met. "What are you doing?"

David blinked quickly and turned to him. "Hm? Oh hello, Bambi. I'm admiring your work."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I have to say, I'm impressed with how far you've gotten, considering your set back."

Neji scowled. "Thanks."

"However, Bambi, I think I'm obligated to say you are not there yet. Quite frankly, you aren't very close at all."

"And how would you know? The technique is irreversible according to you."

"True."

"Unless you do know how to reverse this."

"No. No, I don't. However, if I had to do so, this is not how I would go about it."

Neji scoffed. "Then how _would_ you go about it?"

David chuckled. "That would be helping, Neji. Besides-" David's eyes slid to their corners. "- it's more fun this way."

Neji's pale eyes narrowed. He closed his fists. Then, he snapped suddenly, "I want a rematch."

"Hm? A rematch? Bambi, I would hardly consider our sparring 'matches'-"

"I want you to fight me seriously."

David raised a curious eyebrow. A slow smile spread across his face. "I suppose I could find time tomorrow, though if it is going to be serious, I will not feel bad about defeating you in front of your fiancé."

"We'll see."

David chuckled lightly, but there was no laughter in his eyes. Just a glint, an unintelligible glint-

The man turned casually to leave the room. His hand grazed across Neji's shoulder. "You are something, Neji. I'm looking forward to what you'll be bringing tomorrow."

Neji's eyes burned, following David out until he disappeared around the corner. He turned them to his work, scanning it over. He wanted to believe that David was goading him, inducing him to second-guess his work and start over, but he knew what he was doing. He almost had it. He knew it.

Neji shook his head and turned away, leaving the library and closing the door quietly behind him. He gave a final glance over his shoulder and continued his way down the hallway. He walked past Naruto's imploded room and pushed open Kiba's door. Inside, the room looked like a den. The bed had been stripped to make a pallet on the floor, all the furniture had been converted into clothes racks and Mariam's missing dishes were stacked in a corner- licked clean.

Neji scanned the room unfazed and found the requested letter lying under Kiba's backpack. He retrieved them and sat down on Kiba's bed, which smelled as if Akamaru had been using it instead of Kiba. He drew chakra to his fingertips and slid it like a knife through the top of the envelope. He snapped air into it and extracted the paper inside:

_ Neji_

_ The lack of promising news from you is very disturbing. Relations between the Great Nations are tense and this incidence is testing that tension. It is internationally known that Konoha is investigating an 'underground illegal sex trade' and too many of the men suspected have been from other nations. We are under extreme scrutiny. We have already received a threat of war from Kumogakure and several smaller nations have withdrawn their support._

_ I realize none of you are there of your choosing, but if this threat escalates, I will not hesitate in dealing with it. If your actions are discovered, I will claim no knowledge of them and I will provide no amnesty. The other nations will demand your immediate capture and execution and I will respond swiftly._

_ We cannot afford another international war. We do not have the man power or the finances to fund such a misfortune. If there is any way to hasten your efforts or throw the scent of Konoha off this incident, I ask you do so immediately. I am horrified that David has become this powerful under our noses and I am eagerly awaiting word that it is safe to capture him once and for all._

_ Lastly, I don't know which one of you is leaving pictures on those bodies, but cut it out before someone recognizes you. And for god's sake, stay out of the damn newspaper._

_Tsunade_

Neji sighed and tucked the letter back inside the envelope. He cast it aside and put his head in his hands. This sucked.

"Oi, Neji. What's happenin'?"

Neji glanced up. "Hell is happening."

Kiba frowned and scratched the back of his neck. "No kiddin'?"

"No kidding. Now which one of you idiots is leaving photos?"

Kiba held up his hands defensively. "'ey, 'ey! That's all on Naruto! I told 'im he was stupid!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "What kind of photos?"

Kiba put his hands down slowly and adverted his eyes. He was silent for a while. "Th' one's outta th' book Shisu had. Naruto asked t' target th' ones who took 'em."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

Neji frowned deeply and sat up. "Where's Lee?"

"Outside. He's playin' wit' Sophie."

Neji nodded. "Good."

Kiba sat down on his pallet. "So… how bad is it, Neji?"

"We've been issued a war threat."

"A… war threat?"

"And guess who it's from."

Kiba went very pale. "Oh hell no."

"Yeah."

"Gaddamn. First David's tellin' me I got assassins on my ass 'n now yer tellin' me our country's goin' t'war wit' _Kumo?_ We're goin' t'hell 'n a hand-basket here."

"We are," Neji sat up and threaded his fingers together. He set them against the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "We have got to finish this up fast or we _are_ going to become martyrs."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsunade just put the hammer down. She's ready to kill us to avoid war."

Kiba visibly recoiled. "What? No way! She'd never-!"

"I would do the same thing if I were her."

Kiba shook his head. "We gotta tell Lee."

"We will not. Lee cannot keep a secret for his life. If we are discovered, we cannot even hint that Tsunade knew anything about this."

Kiba's eyebrows met and he clenched his teeth. "Gad-_damn…"_

"But, we have not been discovered yet. There is still a chance of success."

"How? Time's runnin' out, Neji."

"Then we will have to move faster. Can you take out multiple men in a single mission, Kiba?"

"Yeah, but they'd have t'be close t'gether. I mean, I gotta travel light."

"I'll talk to David and see what he can do and I'll discuss tracking down more clients in the Fire Country."

Kiba scoffed. "Good luck. Wit' th' government on their ass, those clients've cleared out. They've wiped their hands'a th' Bar."

"I've noticed."

Kiba scoffed loudly. "Hell, we'll go after 'em anyway! Show 'em they ain't safe anywhere!"

"That's counterproductive, Kiba. The point is to make your clients believe that the only way to save themselves is to cut ties with the Bar and apparently that's worked."

"Then what're we gonna do? Y'know Kumo better then I do n' _I_ know y'don't take their threats lightly."

"There have to be men left and I can guarantee that they are powerful."

"How?"

"You have to be fairly well-seated to risk being caught partaking in an illegal trade when your own government is ferreting out your accomplices. The remaining men either have balls of steel or are protected within the government."

"So yer sayin'…"

Neji stood up and tossed Tsunade's letter into Kiba's metal trashcan. "I am saying that if there is a target left in Konoha, he's going to be influential and his death could give Kumo enough reasonable doubt to hold off on their threat."

"All we gotta do is find 'im," Kiba fished a box of matches out of his backpack and tossed them to Neji.

"Exactly," Neji struck a match. "-but we have to act swiftly."

"Yeah."

The two watched as the match fell and the letter erupted into flames. Slowly, Tsunade's words were consumed in orange flames and the stench of burning paper filled the room, until finally the fire hissed out of existence with a dying puff of smoke.

Neji was the first to speak. "Get Lee."


	23. Threat

"-and this should relieve the pain in your mouth until it heals."

Neji handed his beautiful patient a small glass. He watched carefully as she tilted it back into her mouth and grimaced. Still, she waited patiently until Neji's nod to spit it back out. She politely handed her glass back and gingerly leaned back onto her pillows. She put her delicate hand against her numb lips. Neji was happy that she was comfortable enough that she did not stand on her rigorous training. Really, he was happy she was comfortable at all.

Kaki had been brought in by her guard with first- and second-degree burns that in spots bordered third-degree. Apparently, her master had failed to research wax play beforehand and had severely burned several parts of her body before anyone heard her screaming. She had to have been in extreme pain, too, otherwise her screams would not have made it through the sound-proofed walls. She was alright now. A shot of morphine had taken the edge off her pain while Neji worked and all she had now were bandages to protect the delicate new skin.

"I'm going to keep you here to let you heal and I will check on you again before I leave and tomorrow when I return," Neji explained quietly. "I have left instructions with the medical staff regarding your condition. If they are not followed, I expect you to tell me- and you will know if they aren't."

Kaki nodded silently.

Neji ripped the first few sheets off his examiner's pad and handed it to Kaki along with his pen. "This should help you communicate while your tongue is healing."

Kaki took the pen and paper gratefully and immediately began writing. She held it up. _How long will it take?_

"I estimate about two days."

_Will I be able to speak normally?_

"Of course."

Kaki put pen to paper, but stopped. She took it off and put it on again several times.

"What is it, Kaki?"

She wrote quickly, scratching out several words before showing it to him. _If something goes wrong, will you say it was me who said something?_

"Are you concerned that someone will hurt you, Kaki?"

The woman nodded.

"Then no. I will inform David and he will deal with it."

_Don't bother Master David._

"It won't be bothering, Kaki. Your health is important, despite what happened today."

_It was an accident._

"A preventable one. Your master should have known how hot those candles burned and he should have stopped when you started screaming."

_I scream all the time. Master Sakebi did not know._

"Where was your safe word?"

_We did not have one. Master Sakebi does not like them._

"I see."

Kaki quickly scribbled on her pad: _Master Sakebi did not mean to hurt me._

"If your guard could hear you and recognize that something was wrong through soundproof walls, Kaki, your master knew he was hurting you."

Kaki stared at him for a while. She set the pen down and laid the pad down across her stomach. For once, she honestly looked as if she understood.

"But David has taken care of it."

Kaki looked up quietly. She took up her pen again and wrote: _Will Master Sakebi be back?_

"Not for a while. You could have been seriously hurt, Kaki."

If Neji did not know better, he would have thought that Kaki looked relieved. He faked a reassuring smile for her. "You are going to be alright, Kaki."

The first smile Neji had seen on this beautiful woman spread across her face. Neji doubted she could even feel it.

Neji touched her hand. "Do you need anything?"

Kaki seemed unfamiliar with the question, staring at Neji as if he had begun speaking a different language. However, after a moment, she nodded. She made a gesture of clipping something in her hair.

Neji nodded and got up, fetching a couple of generic hair clips from a drawer he had dedicated to them. Over his time in the medical ward, he had learned that most the women that came in just wanted to put their hair back and he was prepared. He handed them to her and watched as she clipped them easily her dark brown hair. She sighed almost nostalgically through her nose.

Kaki took her notepad in her hands and wrote: _Thank you._

"You're welcome. Is there anything else?"

Kaki shook her head.

"Then get some rest. If you need me, just send."

Kaki nodded and relaxed into her pillows.

The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, but David was expecting him. This was the first time David had left him in the middle of a procedure and Neji was looking forward to telling him how well it had gone. Neji left the room. He walked down the hallway, ignoring everyone who passed him and vise versa. He entered David's office casually and closed the door behind him.

David glanced up from his paperwork. "How did it go?"

"She's going to be fine. I've cancelled all her reservations for the next two days," Neji sat down with a heavy sigh and sat back. "I can't believe you let such things happen. I don't care if it can be healed. It's traumatic."

"It is, Bambi, but hopefully it will not last much longer."

Neji let his eyes drift to the ceiling. "Hopefully."

David's pen began scratching again. "You know, they all really like you, Bambi."

"It's because they can relax around me. I'm not their master."

"Maybe- or maybe it's your bedside manner."

"Doubt it."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm not doing anything. I fix them, answer their questions and leave."

"All good doctors are calm and helpful, Neji."

Neji scoffed and shook his head. "Then it's a good thing I'm not a doctor."

Neji did not turn his eyes to the sound of David's chair scraping back. It was when his weight came down next to him that Neji quickly moved his eyes down. "Must you sit so closely?"

David ignored the question. "Do you still have Renate's notebook on you?"

Neji leaned away. "Yeah, it's ri- look, you're making me uncomfortable."

David's eyes suddenly flickered to the doorway and back. "I know. Don't take this personally,Bambi. It's business."

Before Neji could ask, David quickly turned his head and forced their lips together.

Neji's first reaction was to jerk away, but David's hand kept his head still. Before Neji's chakra-laden hand even got to chest height-

_** BAM!**_

Neji was free again and his eyes snapped over in time to see a mob of men charging towards him. Then, he saw David's back as the man swiftly moved in front of him. Then, David took the words out of his mouth:

"What is going on?"

The man at the head of the mob suddenly stepped forward and jabbed a finger towards Neji. "We're here for _that!"_

David widened his stance. "Why?"

Someone in the back yelled, "Don't play stupid, David! That little bastard's a spy!"

There was a roar of agreement.

David feigned an amazing look of shock. "What? He is no such thing!"

"Like hell he isn't!" snapped the man. "That kid's workin' for someone!"

"What are you talking about, Gunshu? Neji belongs to me."

"Did you _back-check_ him?" Another man pushed forward to point accusingly. "He's got a fuckin' vendetta against all of us!"

"A _vendetta?_ What in the world are you talking about?"

"You saw what he did to Sado! Almost as soon as he got here, he was trying to kill us!"

"Neji is not trying to kill anyone. That attack was a misunderstanding of my orders and was addressed."

"Yeah?" snapped Gunshu again. "Then what the hell is he writin' in that damn book all the time, eh? He's been writin' our names down and sendin' them t'assassins and t'police! He's causin' all this!"

The crowd roared again.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" David yelled over the noise. "I assure you, you have nothing to fear from Neji. Look."

David retrieved a well-loved notebook from the couch. He opened it and showed the contents to the crowd: sketches and doodles of people, animals and clothing. He flipped through the pages rapidly, making sure each man saw them. "You see? My Neji is an artist and quite talented. He is not writing down names. He is simply drawing!"

The head scoffed again. "Yeah? Well then what the fuck is he doin' here, then? Why can't he doodle at home?"

"Well, I am human, Gunshu. I enjoy his company and welcome his assistance."

"Yeah, then why didn't y'bring the other one here?" another man yelled within the pack. "We never saw hide 'er hair 'a that other kid y'had!"

David tilted his head in sincere confusion. "Other kid? What other kid?"

"That…! That… _Lee_ kid!"

"Yeah! The one that beat up the fat Stupid Brothers!"

David looked around at the men incredulously. "Lee? Well, of course you never saw him again. He was executed!"

"Like hell he was!" snapped Gunshu. "You had a thing for that slave and we all know it!"

The mob roared again and began to advance.

David put his hands up disarmingly. "Now hold on a moment, gentlemen. I know what this is about."

David's eyes landed on every man in the crowd as he spoke. "Now, I realize that your fears are not unfounded. After all, the assassinations are taking their toll and you have seen many of your friends fall victim to this misfortune. Tsui, I realize your cousin was recently murdered and Hou, your strongest business partner was arrested just last week. But, I assure you that you all are quite safe."

"Why?"

"Because, Gakuto, the arrests and deaths were not caused by a leak in security. They were caused by personal errors on the victim's part. It seems evidence of the activities taking place here have been found by assassins and the authorities."

"So if there's evidence of this place, then why the hell are we safe?"

"Well, the proof is _in_ the evidence, Montei. It seems that some of the victims were found with pictures of themselves engaging in compromising acts here. I am sure this is something none of you have participated in, am I correct?"

A small murmur went through the crowd.

"Now, this does not mean that our security has been compromised. The location of this establishment is still unknown, although the world is quite aware that we exist. Therefore, I can assure you that so long as you have refrained from such a gross breach of contract, your secret is still safe."

Slowly, the mob seemed to split and became separate, worried men again. They all stood around sheepishly, shifting their weight from foot to foot and glancing anywhere but at David. Finally, Gunshu looked around at his group of men and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes made a full circle before coming to rest. "Look-"

David just held up his hand with an apologetic nod. "I am sure that I am just as much at fault here as anyone. After all, I have been absent and secretive when I should have been here inspiring your confidence in a system you have trusted for years. While I am sure that we can put this behind us, I would still like to show you all how regretful I am that I made you feel as if you could not trust me. For the rest of the night-"

Suddenly, the door was thrown open again and a cold silence fell on the room.

"David, I want to speak with you immediately."

The men quickly stumbled to the edge of the room, as if an aura of poison surrounded the three figures entering through the doorway.

David's eyebrows met in concern. "Orochimaru-san. What a surprise."

Orochimaru's breath was hissing through clenched teeth and his eyes were hung in deep, dark circles. "Out… _out…!"_

The men shuffled to move, trying to give Orochimaru as much space as possible. However, the frightening red eyes of his apprentice snapped towards them and they moved much faster. The door slammed shut behind them, leaving the stench of fear in the cold room.

David glanced at the door and then back at the man in front of him. "What brings you here, Or-"  
"Cut the crap, David," Orochimaru coughed hard, wheezing to get his breath back. His sunken eyes were as poisonous as ever as he snapped, "I know what you're doing."  
"I am running a business and I'm afraid you've frightened a good portion of my clients."

"And they _should_ be afraid! They are all going to die by your hands. Admit it, you traitorous swine. You're killing my clients in an attempt to ruin me!"

"Ruin? Orochimaru-san, you have many other endeavors. If this business should go under, the only loss is to me."

"You know very well that I use membership to this place to help seal lucrative partnerships. Almost every one of my best men are members here and those men fund more then this pathetic shanty of a business! You are trying to destroy me!"

David sighed heavily and sat down behind his desk. "Orochimaru-san, I do not see why you are so convinced that I am behind these assassinations, but I assure you that so long as your clients did not breach their contracts, then they should be alright."

Suddenly, Kabuto spoke, "So you admit that all the dead clients have breached their contracts?"

David shook his head. "I have no proof that all of them did, but based on the evidence I have received from some of the cases, I believe I can assume."

"Explain."

"There have been photos clearly depicting the some of the assassinated men in extremely graphic, incriminating positions with recognizable MIA shinobi, found both on and off their bodies," David shook his head with a look of disgust. "Why do you think both my father and I _forbid_ photography within the building?"

Kabuto's glasses glinted over a cat-like grin. "Then how did the photos come to be?"

"It-"

_"That is enough!"_

Orochimaru slammed his hands down on David's desk. His entire body was heaving with fury and he had broken out in a cold sweat. His shallow, wheezing breath turned his words into a frightening whisper. "I don't care how it happened or what your motives are, you son of a bitch, but I will not hesitate this time. The next time one of your pets comes near one of my clients, I will break every bone in their body and drag them here _immediately_ as proof of your lies. Then, I will gut the little brat so the coup that overthrows you will be _bloody."_

David narrowed his eyes. "The idea is frightening, but unnecessary. I am not behind this, Orochimaru-san-"

"Shut it. I am done here," Orochimaru reared up like a snake, his cold amber eyes burning holes in David's face. "I knew I should have wretched this business from your father's dying hands."

David narrowed his eyes. "I am the best thing that ever happened to this place and you know it."

"And now you've become nothing but a weak, spineless liability," Orochimaru's lip curled into a vicious snarl. "Enjoy what's left of your time here, David. The next time you see me, I will be executing you on stage with the rest of your pathetic followers."

Orochimaru's merciless eyes slid slowly towards Neji's seat. They narrowed viciously and his snarl became a cruel smirk. "Except _him._ After all, Sasuke needs someone his own age to dominate and I'm sure he only needs _one_ of those pretty eyes."

Neji's stomach flipped and dropped.

Orochimaru turned his ruthless eyes to David one last time before he swept out of the room. Kabuto hurried after him, but Sasuke did not. The silent man simply took a single step towards the door, his cold eyes flaring with the bloody red Sharingan.

Neji turned and crossed paths with those extraordinary eyes. Somehow, the silence seemed to speak in that brief moment, until Sasuke closed his stone eyes and turned his back on his old comrade. The silence fell silent once more and even the click of the door seemed to die under its oppressive hand.


	24. Stalemate, Part 1

**A/N: Alright, I had to make a few changes. I debated for a LONG time on whether to include the next chapter and I decided against it. It had NOTHING to do with the plot line whatsoever and I could not manipulate it to be relevant. I know I promised to tend to the fetish-side of this story, but there IS none, especially not where things are right now. However, there is 3/4ths of a heavy bondage bonus story written and it will be updated according to its finish date (which I will announce when it arrives). However, for now, I'm going to tend to the next relevant chapter of 'Addiction'.**

**0-0-0-0**

Neji sighed heavily, blowing a stray hair out of his face. He was getting tired of this feeling. There was nothing more frustrating then knowing where you were and where you needed to be with nothing in the middle. It was not as if he had expected this to be easy… well, everything else had come easily, so why not this? He was making progress in leaps and bounds in his medical studies, shaving years off Sakura's record-breaking studies and _still_ the solution to what seemed to be a very straight-forward technique eluded him. If it were not the victim's chakra, it would be_ ridiculously_ easier…

It had been nearly two weeks since Orochimaru's latest threat and Neji had been able to focus on little else. He had convinced David to hold off on the murders of Orochimaru's men- however suspicious it would seem- but there were only so many men left and Naruto, Kiba and Lee were working faster then ever. It was only a matter of time before one of them was sent for those men and it would all be over.

Neji knew he could not break the technique in time to free every slave before that happened. He had to trust that David had not taught his techniques to Orochimaru and that he could leave notes detailed enough to allow Tsunade to destroy the Bar after it had switched hands. With luck, the event would provide the evidence to justify the remaining two assassins' actions and allow them to return to Konoha unscathed. If not, almost a full year of effort would be for nothing.

He had not explained any of this to Lee.

Neji sat down on a stool and slumped forward with a heavy sigh.

Then there was a pair of strong hands on his shoulders and the scent of spicy ramen on his cheek. "Maybe you should take a break, _Hasi."_

"Can't."

"It is easy, _Hasi._ You just stop working."

"Ha."

"Oh, you are being difficult," Lee pushed the stool around with his foot so that Neji was facing him. His hands were behind his back and his eyes were sparkling from within dark circles of exhaustion. "Guess what today is."

"Tuesday?"

"Sunday and no. Today is the third!"

No response.

"Of July."

No response.

"Your birthday."

"Oh yeah…" Neji set his head in his hand and waved his hand. "Well, what of it?"

"What of it…" Lee pulled a box from behind his back and held it out to his fiancé. "I got you this while I was in the Land of Stone."

Neji glanced at it, then cringed away. "Is it alive?"

"Why would it be alive?"

"The Land of Stone is famous for their wide variety of venomous snakes."

"It is not a snake! Now come on!" Lee thrust the box forward impatiently. "Open it!"

Neji gave Lee a warning look, then took the box. It was made out of a sturdy hardwood, etched with the symbol of the Land of Forests in the very corner. Obviously, no expense was spared in the packaging of the gift. Carefully, Neji flipped the gold latch and opened the box.

Inside, nestled in the fine deep maroon velvet, was a dagger. The handle was made of a smooth, dark iron, painstakingly etched with the likeness of the Feng. The handle was curved to fit into the hand of the wielder and protect their fingers. The blade itself shone eerily even in the dim lighting of the library. The main blade was accented by two barbs, almost as if it were made from two separate knives that curved in opposite directions. But- etched onto the blade in curling characters that sprung from the glowing metal- was a very simple phrase:

_A Hero Dies But Once_

"You forgot that the Land of Stone is also famous for its steel work."

Lee's voice sounded as if it were far away. Neji set the box in his lap, freeing his hand to touch the blade. It was cold, like stone, yet the words seemed to burn under his fingers. Neji shook his head, shutting the box. His hands were shaking, but his voice was calm. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Do you like it?" Lee's voice sounded concerned.

"It's wonderful."

"Then, let us go try it out!"

Neji shook his head. "No, I should-"

"Come on!" Lee hauled Neji back to his feet and steered him out of the library. "It will be good for you!"

Several biting comebacks came to mind, but Neji let them go. He let Lee lead him down the stairs, through the main foyer and outside into the courtyard. The bright afternoon sunlight hurt Neji's eyes. He blinked rapidly, turning around as Lee's hands left his shoulders. "Lee, I-"

Lee took up a casual stance and bounced a little. "Come on, Neji-kun! Spar with me."

Neji scowled, tucking the box under one arm. "No. I'm busy, Lee."

"Come on!" Lee threw a couple of light punches, knocking Neji off-balance. "It will be fun! You work too hard!"

"It's not hard," Neji corrected, sliding out of Lee's way. "It's frustrating. Now cut it out."

Lee tried a couple of more angles, trying to find the magic spot on Neji's body that would make him want to fight back. When he failed to find one, he crossed his arms with a huff. "Neji-kun, you are no fun."

Seeing his teammate's endearing disappointment made Neji's heart warm. "Sorry."

Lee gave him a sullen little glare, then turned his head away. "I thought you would be eager to try out my gift!"

Neji shook his head with a slight smile. "I adore it, Lee, and I will use it when it is proper."

Lee stubbornly refused to look at him, but in his eyes, Neji could see the wheels turning. He tilted his head, watching realization cross Lee's face and the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. He turned his head to follow Lee's bolt to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere!" A closed door clipped off Lee's revived voice.

Neji glared half-heartedly at it. He turned his eyes away and glanced absently around the courtyard. It was a beautiful day and it did feel nice to get out of the house, but time was still breathing down his neck and he was anxious to get back to his work. He sighed heavily and set the box down on the pillar at the end of the railing. As if it was going to make any difference…

Then, the door opened back up. Neji turned back around to see Lee and David exit the house. He cocked on eyebrow.

David was donning thick, leather gloves that extended all the way up his arms. Though his face was tired, his eyes were dancing. "Lee tells me you're ready to call me in on that rematch."

"Rema-…" Neji snapped around to Lee.

"Come on!" Lee exclaimed. He was practically vibrating with excitement. "This is _exciting_ and what better time to try out your new dagger!"

"I do not have time for this, L-"

"Nonsense, Neji," David interrupted, walking past Neji briskly. "This shouldn't take very long."

Neji took the jab with his usual patience. "I have more productive things to be doing, David, and so do you."

"Nonsense," David said again, taking a wide stance in the middle of the courtyard. "Seeing if your training has paid off is important. Besides, you seemed eager to have your rematch before and we should make time for it."

Neji glanced at the sun, then at the library window. Time was ticking…

"That is, of course, unless you've changed your mind."

Neji turned sharply to David. The man was adjusting the straps on his gloves with such an arrogant smile on his face, it made Neji's blood boil. Yet the look of those gloves- the old, faded scars etched into the leather- made Neji believe that David was serious. And god, did Neji want to see David get serious.

Neji glanced one more time at the sun. He frowned, shot a glare at Lee and then turned back to David. "Make it quick."

David's cold eyes lit up. "I will."

Neji walked out into the courtyard and stood opposite of David. His feet slid apart in a wide stance. He recalled his last fight with David- the speed, the combos, the power. He knew he had seen it all before. In his sensei, in Lee. In Hiashi, in Hanabi. If he could keep their familiar styles in mind, he could predict David's actions- and if David had a surprise, so did Neji. That much he knew.

Suddenly, David moved in a violent zigzag.

Neji moved as well, dodging the strike to his chest and the kick to his abdomen. He ducked out of the way of a second volley, darting out of range. David followed him and he was forced to duck and dive under merciless strikes. If David hit him, he would not recover fast enough to dodge the next one. It was just like fighting with Gai-sensei.

Neji threw himself backwards under a kick to his neck and used the force to sweep his leg under David's feet. He twisted and leapt forward as David sprung from his hands back to his feet. Neji drew sharp chakra into his hand and slashed towards David's legs, only to have David's arm come in a quick arc and bat Neji's hand away. He spun his leg around in what would be a devastating kick to Neji's head, had Neji not swiftly arched out of its way. He felt the toe of David's shoe clip the tips of his bangs. He leapt backwards, panting softly. He watched David with bitter eyes and gritted his teeth. He had not landed a single hit!

"You've gotten quite evasive, Bambi. I can barely touch you. However, I see you have yet to abandon your Gentle Fist. If you want to make this quick-," Neji jerked back as David straightened up. "-now would be the time to step it up."

Neji cocked a curious eyebrow, lowering himself deeper into his stance. His eyes followed David's hand as it slowly dipped into a bag on his waist. There was the soft clink of metal on metal, the deathly rattle of chain. Then, there was a flash of light and thin chain links fell from David's bag. The links were tiny, almost like those of a necklace. Neji narrowed his eyes. What kind of weapon was that?

With a flick of his wrist, David snapped the chain up and began to spin it so quickly it became invisible. The only thing showing that it was there was a horrible whistle.

David smirked. "Come."

Neji glanced at David's hand and back. Even with his Byakugan, he could not see the chain without magnifying it so much that he would be unable to watch David as well- and if Neji had learned anything from his sensei, it was how to recognize a man holding a weapon designed for him. But, for all the tension in the pit of his stomach, he could not think of what use such a thin chain could be. Until he knew more, he was reluctant to test how fast David could swing that thing.

"Nervous, Bambi?" David's voice was disgustingly knowing. "I would be."

"Get him, Neji-kun!" Lee cheered from the sidelines. "Break that chain! Full power of _youth!"_

Neji wanted to smack him, but focused on David's arm. He stepped back. He had to get David to reveal more about that weapon-

Suddenly, David's hand snapped out and there was a frightening shriek as the chain surged from his hand. Neji jumped backwards away from the horrid sound. He fell back on his heels, bending quickly out of the way as the devilish screech came within inches of his face. He fell backwards, flipping back onto his feet as David suddenly came running at him. The unusual feeling of panic was settling in. He was dodging _sounds!_ David's hands gave no hint as to where that snake-like chain was going to be next and that otherworldly whistle was coming from nowhere.

Neji heard the sound on his right and darted left, but David came charging around to stop him. Skidding out of his range, Neji felt something grab his sleeve and tear. He instinctively fell flat, dodging the rest of the chain and darting out of the way. He found a spot a good twelve feet away and quickly examined the injury. It had not touched his skin, but he was shocked to find four clean lines slashed across his shirt, as if someone had run a scalpel through it. Neji's eyes narrowed.

Barbs.

Neji turned his eyes back towards David, who was simply standing in wait, the thin chain swinging lightly in the breeze. He gritted his teeth. Such tiny barbs would never do much damage, even if the chain was wrapped and pulled. The only thing they would do was make tiny, painful scratches-

Neji's eyes widened. Of course-!

"I see you understand, Bambi," David's voice had taken a malicious tone and his face mimicked that of a cat with a cornered mouse. He bounced the light chain in his gloved hand. "I designed this poison myself. Now, it won't kill you… but it won't be pleasant either."

"Not fair, Master David!" Lee cried from the sidelines.

"All's fair in war, love," David replied casually. He whipped up the chain again, filling the courtyard with its unearthly screech. "What now, Neji?"

Neji took a step back. David _was_ serious. Neji had always known David was capable with poison, but he never imagined being faced with it. He had to disable that chain before David decided to stop toying with him.

Neji saw David's hand whip out and he moved instinctively.

"You can't dodge forever, Neji!" David chided, whipping the chain around to fly under Neji's legs. "You have to fight back eventually!"

Neji knew that. David was making him dance across the entire courtyard and the months of inactivity were catching up to him. He was getting tired and soon his reflexes would follow, dulling just enough that the poisoned chain could nick him. If he was going to make his move, he had to do it fast. Neji dodged under the vicious howl and dashed behind his opponent.

David whipped around with unnatural speed, the screaming chain hurtling through the air like a phantom-

_**SNAP!**_

A single drop of blood hit the green grass.

Lee's eyes grew wide. "Oh…!"

From his awkward position, Neji could see the shaking chain above him, so close he could clearly see the tiny barbs on each link. A thin line of blood dripped down the bridge of his nose, a cut from a splinter of exotic wood- from the tree around which the chain was wrapped.

David stared for a moment, as if assessing whether he had hit or not. Then, he pulled firmly on the thin chain. Yet he could not free it, succeeding only in digging the barbs deeper into the soft wood.

Neji smirked.

David's eyes snapped around as Neji came charging out from under the chain. He let go, whipping his hands around to parry the chakra-laden blows. Suddenly, as Neji came within a mere ten feet, David felt the immense chakra coursing all the way up both of Neji's arms. His eyes grew wide and he rushed to change his tactics.

_**CRACK!**_

The sound of a bullwhip snapped the tensioned silence like a twig. The echo cued time to slow, allowing both opponents briefly to look each other in the eyes before either of them knew what had hit them.

Neji hit the ground hard. Pain lanced up his torso, but he could feel nothing from the waist down. He glanced within his nerves to find that the cells were struggling to right themselves, having been completely shocked by David's last-ditch attack. His legs were paralyzed, at least for the moment. He cursed quietly, looking up past himself to see the damage _he_ had done.

David was struggling himself. He could not sit up, for Neji's chakra had blown straight through his defenses and surged through his chakra system, sending every muscle on his right side into shock.

This fight- between two masters of taijutsu- was a draw.

Suddenly the door to the mansion flew open and Mariam came bustling out, her arms still coated in soapsuds. "What in the name of God was that n- Oh good lord, what _happened?"_

Mariam slapped Lee's arm, snapping him from his stupor. "Don't just sit there! _Komm schon!"_

Lee practically tumbled off the stairway, half-falling half-running to Neji's side. "Neji-kun! Are you alright?"

Neji grabbed Lee's offered hand and pulled himself up. He leaned back on his hands with a harsh sigh. "Yeah… give me a minute…"

"That was so _cool!_ It was like-!"

Neji absently tuned out his fiancé. He looked over to where Mariam was tending to David, speaking so quickly her foreign language was undecipherable. He frowned, murmuring, "He saw through it."

"What was that?"

But, Neji had not meant for Lee to hear. His legs were painfully coming back to life, the feeling of burning pins and needles going all the way up to his hips. Yet, David already had enough feeling in his right side to sit up straight, shake his head and try to speak with a worried maid. Neji's frown deepened. He had done less damage then he had hoped… still…

Neji flinched sharply when Lee's hand came up and wiped the blood from his face. Lee looked at his hand and back to the still bleeding wound. "You are still bleeding."

"It's my face. It will bleed a lot."

"Still," Lee stood up, picked up his fiancé and set him back on his burning legs. He hooked an arm under Neji's before the man could collapse and stated, "I will fix it while you give me more details on that new technique!"

Neji tried not to let the absolute agony strain his voice. "I can-"

"And do not talk like that. It makes me nervous."

Neji rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder to see David hauling himself to his feet, relying heavily on Mariam's offered hands. The man shakily slid just enough weight onto his right side to balance, leaning heavily onto Mariam's shoulder.

The older man turned his icy blue eyes to Neji. "I am very impressed, Bambi. It has been a very long time since I've met someone capable of holding their own against me."

Neji took the compliment silently.

David's lips curled in a definite smile. "Not to call this one a fluke, but when it is convenient, I would like a rematch. Some day."

Neji cocked a curious eyebrow at him. What was that in David's face? That emotion… that familiar look! It was just like…!

Lee ungracefully readjusted Neji on his shoulders. "Come on, _Hasi._"

As Lee dragged him off, Neji made a quick glance back- struggling to catch that look again- but it was too late. David was already speaking to Mariam again, trying to balance himself without her help. Neji frowned deeply, reaching out to pick up Lee's gift from where it lay in wait...

Lee took him upstairs and dropped him off in their room, running off to fetch a washcloth and various other items. While Neji could have healed his own injury in a matter of seconds, he respected Lee's desire to 'fix' him and left it alone, even though it was _still_ bleeding.

Lee came back in bearing a wet washcloth, a brown bottle and a handful of cotton balls. He threw the latter on the bed and sat down. He turned Neji's head and wiped the blood off his face. "Damn, you bleed a lot."

Neji rolled his eyes, running them down Lee's tight shirt.

Lee grinned at the injury between Neji's eyes. "It is just a scratch!"

"Yeah…"

"That is amazing, Neji-kun," Lee tossed the washcloth over his shoulder and found the brown bottle, shaking it absently. "You fought with Master David and all you got was a scratch! You did not even use your dagger!"

Lee wet a cotton ball with the clear liquid and dabbed lightly at the tiny injury.

Neji flinched away. "Ow."

"Hush," Lee turned Neji's head back and continued. "Seriously, was _that_ the technique you were working on? It was amazing!"

"Uh-huh…"

"Shoot, Neji, you are full of surprises. It makes me want to fight you!"

"Yeah."

Lee tossed the cotton ball in the general direction of the trashcan and took Neji's arm for inspection. "Maybe later, huh? After you are back on your feet?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Finding no injuries, Lee switched to the other arm. "All these missions have made me pretty surprising, too, Neji-kun. You might want to be worried!"

"Course."

Lee let go of Neji's arm and looked up. "Neji-kun, did Master David hit you in the head or- what are you looking at?"

Neji shook his head. "Huh? Nothing." He ran his fingers over his only injury and it was gone.

Lee scoffed. "You are ridiculous, _Hasi_, but seriously-"

Neji let Lee keep talking, but his eyes wandered back down Lee's shirt, where the wet washcloth had turned half of his white cotton t-shirt see-though. As Lee gestured, the clinging fabric moved with his hard muscles. He would miss that…

"Lee?"

Lee let the rest of his thought die. "Huh?"

Neji's voice was very quiet. "What're your plans today?"

"Uh… nothing? Why?"

"No reason…" Neji reached out and guided Lee's face forward, setting his forehead softly against his.

Lee blinked several times, looking over his lover's face. "Neji-kun? Is something wrong?"

Neji shook his head. He closed his eyes. "No…"

"You seem troubled, _Hasi._"

"I'm fine…"

Lee frowned, reaching out to wrap his arms around Neji's chest. He gently rubbed his forehead against Neji's and looked into his closed eyes. "You have been working too hard, _Hasi._ You need to rest."

"No, I…" Neji protest died on his lips. Looking into those tired, concerned eyes bitterly wrenched his heart. He closed them again, tightening his grip on Lee's face. "Maybe…"

"Maybe nothing," Lee chided, kissing him softly. "You need to sleep. Come on."

Lee let his fiancé go and preceded him in taking off everything but a comfortable pair of boxers. He let Neji get comfortable in bed before he settled in himself and tossed the blankets over them. He pulled Neji in closely and gently tucked him against his powerful chest.

"You know I worry when you act like this."

Neji could hear Lee's voice coming from deep within his wide chest, as if it was made from the hot blood pumping through his heart. Three words came to Neji's lips, but they would not come out. He tried, but silence was the only thing that escaped. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I know."

"I love you though," Lee kissed the top of Neji's head fondly. "Happy birthday, Neji-kun."

Neji pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut. There was nothing happy about it.


	25. Stalemate, Part 2

**A/N: If you haven't read already, I have revised the last chapter to accomadate for the fact that I have cut a major part out of this one. I decided that there was no point in it and I could not BS it's way into being relevant. I will upload it seperately one day, but understand that I had my plotline to think about. Sorry for getting your hopes up. D:**

**0-0-0-0-0**

Neji lay awake for a long time. Lee had fallen asleep just minutes after hitting the pillows. Lee was always the first to fall asleep. Neji wished it were so easy, that he could lie down and be free from his thoughts in minutes instead of hours. In all, he wished he were as calm as Lee seemed to be. In the repetitive and fast-paced world he become used to, Lee had fallen into a state of complacency and was no longer concerned about the future. It was how he was, how humans typically were. Neji, however, was still uncomfortably aware of that future.

Neji could vividly recall the conversation he had shared months before, where he and Lee had discussed their fears and Neji's outward show of calmness. How odd that- yet again- their roles had been switched. Now Lee was calm, secure in his worldview and confident of his future; Neji was not. Perhaps on the outside his façade was intact, but he was so unsure. He had no solution to conditioning, no conclusive evidence to disprove David's sincerity; he did not even have the confidence or the guts to tell Lee what he knew about his fate.

Neji shifted just a little and Lee's arm tightened instinctively around him. The scent of spicy ramen was still on his even breath. His body was warm and pulsated with a strong aura, an erratic chakra system, a slow, rhythmic heartbeat. His robust frame still radiated a protective power even in sleep. Somehow, Lee's presence comforted him, even though he knew that Lee could not protect him.

Neji squirmed out of Lee's grip, sliding silently out of bed and placing his feet on the carpet. He quietly got dressed, pausing long enough to take a final look at his fiancé. He stood over Lee's sleeping form for a while, watching carefully as Lee's hand tried to find him again, only to settle for the pillow he had been sleeping on. Lee looked very peaceful, very happy, snuggling up to the pillow bearing his lover's scent. The smile on his face made Neji's heart hurt.

Neji left the room and went back into the library. The light of the evening was pouring in through the window, the last rays of sunlight creeping over the carpet, vainly fighting off the shadows of the night. Neji walked across the carpet to the table where his supplies were kept. Pens, paper, books and wine glasses stood dutifully waiting to be taken up again, however futile their efforts. He poured himself a glass of white wine and settled himself in front of his work. He sipped absently from his glass, reading through months of work as if something new was going to come from it.

He read it over and over again; beginning to end, end to beginning, backwards and forwards. It made sense until he reached where he had stopped, why he had stopped. It just made no sense. How could one possibly take over another person's chakra? Even if it were possible, how could one manipulate it? It was a fundamental part of ninjutsu. One could not use another's chakra within their body. But, Neji knew what he had seen and he had seen David manipulating that woman's chakra.

Neji sighed heavily and drained his glass. He let his head fall tiredly. Thirty minutes had given him nothing more then another headache. Surely, this is what drove men to madness. This desperate sort of ignorance, no knowledge of what to do next, an everlasting confusion that haunted them at night and plagued their daily lives until it finally ate them up… surely Neji was driving himself insane.

Neji looked up and read through his work one more time, mouthing it silently. Perhaps one more… just… just one more time… yet Neji reached the end of the paper again and still nothing came to him. He shook his head. This was madness…

Neji's eyes opened again, quickly this time. They snapped over to the third sentence from the bottom, one he had written four weeks ago with a failing pen. He squinted carefully, leaning carefully forward. Surely… Neji took his pen and got up, walking over to the paper and placing it on his old work. He read everything before it again and then again. He blinked incredulously several times, then he slid his fresh pen down the faded line, correcting the sentence and reading it again. Then again. He nodded and began to write anew, working his way slowly down the page in his beautiful script. He wrote and wrote, following his train of thought until it reached the end of its tracks.

Neji slowly withdrew his pen from the paper and looked up, reading over what he had written. Then, he combined it with what he had written weeks ago. Then months ago. Then close to a year ago. He combined it again, combing through each and every detail. Then he did it again and again and again, each time faster then before. Then, he just stopped and stared blankly at the last sentence…

_… thus allowing the technique to be removed._

Neji shook his head, a lop-sided grin forming on his lips. He grabbed the paper and ripped it down, taking off at a full run for his bedroom. He rounded both corners in rapid secession, springing off the floor and landing on Lee's stomach.

Lee half-jumped, half-flailed, giving a breathless cry as he scrabbled out of sleep. He looked around with panicked, unseeing deer-eyes. Panting heavily, Lee's eyes slowly focused and he could see his 'attacker'.

"N-neji?" Lee yelled loudly. "Wh-what the hell-?"

"I did it."

Lee stared at him incredulously. "Did _what?"_

Neji showed him the paper, as if he would understand it.

Lee just looked at it. He blinked a few times, reaching up to rub his head and eyes. "I do not get it, what-"

Then, his eyes grew wide again. "No…"

"Yes."

Lee's face broke into a huge smile. "No way-!"

Neji smirked victoriously.

Lee practically screamed, jumping out of bed and grabbing Neji around the chest. He yanked him off the bed and spun him around the room, laughing loudly, "I cannot believe it! You did it! _You did it!"_

Neji felt his back hit the wall and suddenly Lee's lips passionately sealed over his. Lee pressed so deeply that Neji could not even push back, but it lit up his senses and made his heart race.

Lee freed his lips, but his powerful arms were still holding him off the ground. The man placed several more kisses on his face before he sighed excitedly. "I cannot believe it, Neji-kun! I knew you could do it! Just wait until Master David hears about this-!"

Neji put his hands on Lee's face, pulling him back in. "What's the rush?"

"Rush? Neji-kun, this is huge! You must-!"  
"I want it to be a surprise," Neji kissed Lee softly, teasingly. "You know?"

Lee tried to speak, but every time he tried, Neji would kiss him until he stopped trying. He kissed him back, pushing him up against the wall. He slid his hands down Neji's back and guiding one leg at a time up around his waist. He pressed a little harder, sliding his tongue between Neji's lips. He felt Neji's arms wrap around his neck, feeling his fingers tangle in his short hair. Lee supported him with one hand, using the other to push Neji's shirt up. He searched along his smooth skin, finding and pinching a partially erect nipple.

Neji's small moan of protest was lost against Lee's lips. Lee gently rolled the bud between his fingers, pulling and pinching until he could feel Neji's heart racing through his fingers. He twisted his head and pushed his tongue back into his fiancé's mouth. He ran his hand back down Neji's tight stomach and pulled on the ties of his pants. When it did not immediately release, Lee felt around and tried to undo the knot he had formed. Focusing on it was too difficult with Neji's soft lips and his tongue wrapped around his like silk and he quickly grew frustrated-

_**CRASH!**_

The sound of breaking glass shattered through the room. Both of the shinobi jumped and Lee had to grab Neji before he fell. They exchanged glances and Lee quickly- if awkwardly- let Neji down. The two rushed to the stairway to find a man in a too familiar spotted uniform waiting among the broken glass of a foyer window.

Neji's heart stopped and so did he.

Lee was faster. The man vaulted over the railing and veered head-on towards the unknown shinobi. He struck swiftly, his punch flying over the ninja's head. He dodged a strike to his chest, whirling around to slam his foot into the intruder's stomach. He spun around again and kicked him in the head, sending him reeling across the floor.

The flash of steel made Neji's instincts kick in. He cleared the railing and darted across the floor. He slammed his hand into the back of the shinobi's neck, paralyzing him in a single, devastating blow. But, before the shinobi could even hit the ground, Lee came charging forward and delivered a powerful punch directly into the ninja's face, forcing his head back with a gut-wrenching _SNAP!_

The man's body hit the floor with a thump, his weapon skittering across the floor. Neji and Lee stood over him, panting quietly in the darkness.

Finally, Lee spoke. "What… what do you think he wants?"

Neji knelt quietly and pressed his hand against the man's neck, confirming what he had believed. "I guess we'll never know."

"Do you think…?"

"It was probably important, whatever it was," Neji murmured, standing up. "Why else would a Sound ninja be here?"

"I do not know, I- wait, he is holding something."

Lee bent down to retrieve the paper clutched in the dead man's fist.

"Lee! Neji!"

David arrived at the top of the stairs, buttoning a nightshirt. Disheveled, he took a single glance between Neji and the dead man and a look of horror crossed his face. He rushed down the stairs. "Neji, what happened? This is-!"

_**"NO!"**_

Lee's scream echoed through the foyer like the cry of a dying man. The letter was clutched in his hand and he was shaking it, as if he could change the words. "No! No, _no,_ _**no!"**_

"What is it, Lee?" David asked quickly. "What does it say?"  
Lee's eyes snapped up. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were mad with terror. _"He has Naruto! He has __**Naruto!"**_

"What?" David's voice cracked and there was not a trace of that mystically charming tone in it. "Impossible!"

Neji knelt and quickly took the letter from Lee's trembling hands. He read it quickly:

_ I have one of your assassins. If you have any hopes of seeing him alive again, bring the other two the next time you show your face at my establishment. You have until your assassin runs out of fingers._

Attached, in a plastic bag, was one of those fingers.

The blood drained from Neji's body.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? He is going to kill him! He will_ kill him!"_ Lee's voice was growing shrill with panic. He grabbed his head and dug his fingers into his hair."What have I done? This is my fault! Naruto is going to die! He is going to_ die! _I should have never let him do this! This is all my fault! I have _killed him!"_

David grabbed Lee and pulled him forcibly into his arms, tightening them around him as the hysterical man tried to pull away. His eyes were wide and he had broken into a sweat. "N-neji, go put… that on ice. They are likely holding Naruto very close. If… we might be able to…"

Neji stared at him incredulously. "You…"

"Just…" David shook his head, stammering, "Don't… don't worry… love… Bambi… it… it will be fine, I'll… I'll think of something…"

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Whoo! Heading for that climax.**


	26. Allies

It had been a long time since Neji had felt a sense of dread, the panicked sensation of breath on the back of his neck, the growing void where his stomach used to be. It had been a mere thirty minutes since the news had hit, still as fresh as the corpse that lay on the marble floor, and it was unbelievable. Neji had seen horror in the eyes of a man incapable of genuine emotion. He had seen his fiancé pale, silent and trembling. He had seen what was possibly the only part of Naruto left to save.

The plan was over. This was it.

"David…" Neji's voice was very quiet, but he could not raise it. It echoed somewhere, reverberating so it seemed to be coming from someone else.

David turned slowly, his cold eyes glazed as if he were still searching for answers. David stared at him for awhile. For the first time, he looked... he looked… _vulnerable._ But, he shook his head slowly and his eyes iced over again. "We have to go, Neji."

Neji felt something cold run down his spine and a tremor engulfed his limbs. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"Neji… kun…?"

Neji turned carefully to the pale figure knelt on the ground. Lee had not moved much. The blood had left his face and hands and he looked ill. His eyes were vacant, frightened. "Yes, Lee?"

"What… what are we going to do…?" Lee's voice was pathetic, tiny and weak.

"Don't worry about it, Lee. I will take care of it."

Neji believed that to be the only thing he could offer, but as the words slid from his tongue, he realized how true they were. He was going to take care of it. He had known this day was coming when no one else had. He knew what had to be done, what was going to be done. He knew- he knew and somehow it calmed him.

"How…" Lee stammered quietly. He stood up slowly, as if his body ached. "How can you… Neji, you… you cannot go…"

"I must because _David_ must."

"Then Master David will release you!" Lee turned to David with pleading eyes. "Will you not?"

David gave Lee a look of pity. "The technique requires too much time and energy."

Neji nodded to end the conversation. "Then, we will to leave immediately."

"But, Neji!" Lee moved clumsily, grabbing for Neji's arm. "You… you cannot go! What if-! What if Orochimaru tries-!"

"He won't," Neji set his hand on Lee's and guided it down. "You will stay here."

Lee shook his head. "But…"

Neji squeezed his hand, but did not answer. He let go and headed for the door.

"Neji. Neji!"

Neji felt Lee grab his shoulder and forcibly turn him around. Lee shook him. "I am coming with you!"

"You are not."

"Why? I can protect you!"

"But, you will not. You need to stay here and wait for Kiba to come back. We will figure things out from there."  
"But, you will not come back-"

"Lee," Neji reached up and set his hand on Lee's. He locked his eyes into his fiancé's and said quietly, "Trust me."

Lee shook his head again and tears spilled down his cheeks. "I cannot…"

Neji guided Lee's hand off his shoulder and the other one fell away with it. He did not have to force the tiny smile that came to his lips, to reassure his fiancé that everything would be alright. Nevertheless, it disappeared as soon as he turned around and exited through the great doorway. He and David exchanged a single look on the pathway leading to the stables, then did not speak again until they were well on their way.

Neji was the first to speak. "What is your plan, David?"

David shook his head. "What plan? I never imagined that Orochimaru would put in so much effort to catch my assassins, much less succeed."

David sighed heavily and leaned back against the carriage seat. "Naruto is not alive anymore, that is for sure. The best we could hope for is that he is keeping his body simply to keep sending us parts of it."

The thought made Neji ill. "So what now?"

"What now? There is nothing we can do for Naruto. We'll have to play this off-"

Neji shook his head. "No… No. The time for playing things off is over, David. Naruto is _dead_. We've failed."

"We _cannot_ have failed. I planned-"

"Plans go wrong, David. We need to find out how we're going to get Lee and Kiba out of this before they die, too."

"They will not die. If we can convince Orochimaru that Naruto's death is ineffective then-"

"Then _what?_ That won't convince him to _stop._ That will just convince him that someone _else_ is behind it. He'll simply kill them and find their employer later and he'll end up tracing it back to you."

"Impossible."

Neji clenched his fists. "If you can't see that, then see this. Lee won't do this anymore. Naruto is _dead._ He's lost all faith in this plan and when Kiba comes back, the same will apply to him. You won't be able to convince them to go back out there. The plan has _failed. _We've _failed,_ David. It's over."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Neji?" David's voice was hard and humorless. "We have _nothing_ except this plan."

"It's time to think about your priorities then, David," Neji tucked the dagger's sheath under his shirt, then looked up and locked his eyes into David's. "Are you serious about saving the slaves at the Bar?"

David's cold eyes narrowed. "You know I am."

"Then you should not be afraid."

David stared into Neji's eyes for a long time, then his grew wider. His lips came together slowly and he leaned back. "I suppose not…"

They did not speak again. They entered the Bar and found that only four men remained inside. They were each being doted upon by the many scantily-clad waitresses, but they all seemed quite tense, nervous even. They were so distracted that they did not even notice when one of the women- worried that her masters were not enjoying themselves- purposefully knocked over a glass of cold water onto her fellow waitress.

Neji frowned deeply and followed David into the back. It was quite ironic. The plan _had_ worked. The Bar was losing money faster then it was gaining it. The men inside were so paranoid they could not enjoy the pleasures offered to them and it would not be long before they left. If a little more time had passed… just a little more time…

Neji closed the door behind him and looked up as David settled behind his desk. He watched the man absently correct a few things, try and find something to occupy himself. Unsuccessful, he just set his head in his hand and sighed.

Neji pressed his lips together for a moment, then spoke. "I am going to check the medical bay. I will be back."

David just waved in acknowledgement.

Neji opened the door to the hallway and stepped down it. He found Sahou leaning against the wall, an iceless caramel-colored drink in his hand. Neji could smell it from six feet away.

Sahou looked up when he arrived. "What is it, kid?"

Neji could smell the alcohol on his breath, but it did not seem to be affecting the older man. "I need to see Yubi in the medical bay."

Sahou cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's important, Sahou. Just trust me."

Sahou stared at him for a very long time. Neji found himself looking into his dark eyes and seeing more then he ever had. Fights. Old comrades. A life saturated with war and obscenity, but over it all, there was this _desire._ Neji had seen that same look in the eyes of so many men in his life. Gai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee… even…

Sahou rolled his eyes and drained his glass. He grimaced, but shook it off. He absently let the thick glass fall to the ground and walked as steadily as ever to fetch Yubi.

Neji did not wait up. He went into the medical bay and sat down on one of the beds. Sahou arrived five minutes later, the beautiful dark-haired girl on his arm.

Yubi's eyes brightened when she saw him. "Master Neji!"

When Yubi looked to him for permission, Sahou just jerked his head forward. She stepped lightly, but quickly, giving Neji a hug around the neck that pressed her ample breasts against his cheek. "It is delightful to see you again. It has been too long."

Neji averted his eyes politely, gently prying himself from Yubi's delicate fingers. "Yes, it has. Sahou. Would you-"

Sahou held up his hands and rolled his eyes, turning immediately to leave the room.

Yubi watched him with a tilt of her head, then turned her grey eyes back to Neji. A small smile graced her full lips as she leaned forward slightly. She set her hand innocently on Neji's knee, slowly batting her long eyelashes. "My… all alone…"

Yubi was certainly good at what she did, for Neji's cheeks burned. "Yubi? I am still not here to partake of your services."

Yubi's bottom lip came out and her eyes grew by two sizes. "Oh…still…?"

Neji shook his head, trying to free himself from Yubi's practiced spell. "Yubi, I would like to perform a procedure on you."

Yubi tilted her head, dropping her pout. "Procedure? Like a medical procedure?"

"Yes. It will involve going into your mind and checking for… defects."

"Defects…" Yubi repeated curiously. She sat straight again. "Will it hurt?"  
"No, it will not."

Yubi tilted her head one more time. "Has Master David authorized it? I don't want to participate if we're going behind his back or if he doesn't think it's safe."

"He's fine with it," Neji said quietly. "He asked me to develop the procedure."

"Oh, alright then. Master David knows best," With that said, Yubi flipped her hair back and smiled confidently. "What should I do, Master?"

Neji gestured to the bed behind him. "If you would."

Yubi glanced over and a small smile came to her lips. She teased a lock of her hair, rolling her eyes playfully. "Are we playing doctor, Master Neji?"  
The heat came right back to Neji's cheeks. "No, Yubi."

Foiled again, Yubi gave up and settled down on the bed. She snuggled her head down into the pillow with a smile. When Neji pulled the sheets over her, she gave them and him a questioning look. "I'm not cold, Master."

"Trust me. You might be when you wake up."  
"Wake up? Are you putting me under?"

"You could say that, Yubi, but I promise that you have nothing to worry about. You will wake up better then you are now."  
"Well, if Master David says it's alright, it must be," Yubi sighed, closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Neji sat down on the edge of the bed and made a careful set of hand seals, a slightly modified set from the one that had imprisoned Yubi in the first place. He could feel the chakra running up his spine, latching onto the nerves connecting his heart and lungs to his brain. He pressed his hands together hard in the 'monkey' seal, the chakra rushing down his arms and into his hands. He slid them apart, feeling the chakra rushing between them. He leaned over and hesitantly touched his fingers to Yubi's temples.

Her body jerked violently, her eyes flying open. Her breath hitched. Her hands fell back on the bed. She was not breathing.

Only then did Neji realize that he was holding his breath. He let it out and felt Yubi's breath release as well. As he had suspected, the connection had made itself, but now his chakra was controlling both his and Yubi's hearts and lungs. He had to consciously control his breathing and his heart rate, lest they stop completely. He devoted a part of his consciousness to tend to them, extending the rest to draw the chakra from his fingers into Yubi's chakra system.

He met little resistance, as Yubi's chakra was still repressed by the seal on her stomach. He slid through carefully, delving deeply into her mind. He activated his Byakugan, magnifying those chakra treads until he could see the tiny electrodes in her brain. This would be the difficult part. He eased his chakra out of Yubi's system and into the brain tissue, sliding past the unblocked electrodes. He arrived at the first one, his first shot. He carefully lined up his chakra, thinning it out even further until it was almost invisible even to him. The tension made his head swim and his chest hurt. He stabbed the needle sharply into the block and her chakra burst harmlessly.

Neji made to sigh with relief, only to find there was no air in his lungs. He quickly diverged his attention back to his heart and lungs, pushing them back into action. It took minutes to clear his head. He swallowed nervously as the pounding faded in his temples. He had to be more careful…

He drew his chakra back and split it into a few hundred tendrils, moving each one to a new blockage before releasing them. He increased the number of tendrils each time, until he could not focus on any more. Yubi's chakra was dissipating faster and easier then Neji had expected, but each block had taken the tip of Neji's needles with it every time until Neji could feel a cold, numb feeling in his stomach. He drew out the needles, glancing around Yubi's brain to find that a little over six thousand blocks remained.

Neji started again, but he could feel his hands shaking. He wondered briefly if it would be possible to start the process again, should he fail to remove them all. Surely a few blocks would not render her personality unworkable or hurt her in anyway-

Suddenly, one of the brain cells left firing in Yubi's brain stopped. Neji's consciousness jerked over to it, almost breaking the connection he had to dozens of his needles. The realization that the cell was dying made Neji's heart stop- as if it had not. He pulled back his chakra to a safe distance, decreasing the number of tendrils and rushing his consciousness back to his vitals. He gasped hard. He shook his head, clearing it again. That was the second time. His head was pounding and his chest was painfully tight over the heart beating inside of it. He could not afford to do such a thing again…

Neji focused back in on Yubi's brain, conscious of his vitals again. He decreased the number of tendrils again to a mere four hundred and started over again, working quickly yet carefully. One by one, Neji dissipated the thousands of remaining blocks, even as his fingers grew numb and beads of sweat slid into the corners of his eyes. He was forced to dissolve needles as his chakra ran out and the last few hundred blocks seemed to take an eternity…

Finally, Neji withdrew what little chakra remained from Yubi's mind and released her from his grip. He was grateful when his body took over his breathing again and his heart beat without his direction. Yubi gasped suddenly, her eyes blinking rapidly, only to close suddenly. Her chest heaved as her body retrieved its control from him, slowly falling into a measured state…

Then, Yubi's grey eyes opened again, looking dazed. She blinked a few times, glancing around. She sighed, reaching up to rub her eyes. She sat up, the blanket falling from her chest. She looked around again, then glanced down.

_**"AIEEEEEEEE!"**_

Neji jumped violently as Yubi shrieked, grabbing the sheets and trying to cover herself. Her eyes were huge and her voice was shrill as she shouted:

"What in the name of _God?_ Where am I? Where my clothes?_"_ Yubi's eyes snapped around rapidly, trying to gather her bearings as she bunched the sheet up around her chest. "Where are those ninja? Where is that _man?_ What is-?"

Her eyes came to a violent halt on Neji. She gritted her teeth, pulling the sheet up to her neck "Y-_you!_ Where am I? Answer me!"

Even exhausted and under the eyes of a frightened, dangerous kunoichi, Neji could not help a small, satisfied smile. "You are safe, Yubi-san."

Yubi looked horrified, stammering, "Y-y… h-how do you know my name? I want answers! Tell me what's going on this instant!"

Suddenly, Sahou burst in. "Yubi! What is going on?"

Yubi screamed again, recoiling.

Sahou's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. "N… no way…"

Neji nodded softly. "Yubi-san, my name is Neji Hyuuga. You have been out of it for a very long time. This is Sahou and he will explain everything, as well as answer any questions you might have."

"H-hyuuga? B-but… I don't understand… why am I here? I… I need to go home… Wh-where are my clothes? Where is that… man? I…" Tears formed in the edges of Yubi's eyes. Her voice was cracking. "I… I…"

Neji reached out and gently set a hand on her shoulder. She did not jerk back, but just turned to him. He looked into those panicked grey eyes and said, "You are going to be alright, Yubi, and you'll be home soon enough."

Yubi, frightened and unable to speak anymore, just nodded and quickly wiped her eyes, careful to keep the sheet clutched at her neck.

Neji turned to Sahou. "Is there anything here she can wear?"

Sahou shook his head in shock. "Noth… nothing decent…" Sahou shook his head again and grabbed the edges of his shirt. "She can have this."

Neji caught Sahou's shirt and handed it to Yubi. "Put this on. It won't cover everything, but it will help."

Yubi nodded and took it, glancing nervously at both the men.

Neji got up and walked to the doorway. He took Sahou outside, closing the door behind him so that Yubi could change in private. Without skipping a beat, Sahou hissed, "Is she-?"  
Neji nodded. "Her conditioning has been reversed."

Sahou's wide eyes grew even wider. "I'll be damned, kid… this… this could- this _will_…"

"I know. If you could explain what happened, I would be grateful. I need to speak with David."

Sahou nodded absently. "Anything…"

"Sahou-san?"

"Yeah?"

"This does not repay what you did for Lee, but… I hope that it is a start."

Sahou stared at him. He scoffed and adverted his eyes. "There's nothing to repay, kid. Lee didn't belong here. I just gave him a better ticket out of here."

"Perhaps not, but at least there will be no others."

"Yeah…" Sahou turned back to him. There were tears shining in the corners of those eyes, quenching the everlasting desire that had held them. "Yeah…"

Neji felt happy, yet a smile would not come to his lips. There was a bitter taste in his throat, a shaking feeling of nerves in his chest. He gave Sahou a polite nod, then turned and headed back to the office. He placed his hand on the door, yet did not open it. The nervous, bitter feeling had grown intense to the point that he felt nauseous. Removing his hand from the door, he activated his Byakugan and peered around the corner.

David was sitting at his desk- as Neji had left him- except now his head and his feet were up. He looked relaxed. Neji believed he could even see the edges of a smile on the corners of his lips. He was playing with something chained in his hand. Neji magnified the scene and found that it was a plain silver pocket watch, inscribed with the Konoha leaf. Curious, Neji adjusted his Byakugan to see through the metal and found himself looking at the back of a picture. He frowned. If David would turn the watch-

David tucked the watch back into his pocket, never turning it. His feet came off the desk and he returned his elbows to the surface, propping his chin up. His icy blue eyes turned casually to the doorway, the hint of a smile vanishing from his face. "Neji-kun. It is rude to lurk behind doors."

Neji frowned and his Byakugan faded back under his skin. His suspicion did not make the nervous feeling fade. He pushed the door open. "I was thinking."

David raised a curious eyebrow. "Of what, Bambi?"

"Nothing," Neji wanted to tell him about Yubi, but he hesitated. He glanced at the door, then back at David. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm… nothing. Just contemplating what could have gone wrong, what we could have done to prevent this-"

"It's always 'we' when things go wrong, isn't it, David?"

"Don't start that again, Bambi, now is not the time," David sighed softly and leaned back in his chair. He glanced at Neji out of the corners of his eyes. "You look tired, Neji. Is there something I should know about?"

"Yes."

David raised a stern eyebrow. "What happened?"

Neji allowed himself a small smirk. "It's something you'll have to see, David."

David's eyebrow cocked higher and he began to sit up-

A cold, electric thrill shot down Neji's spine. His eyes snapped over to the doorway in time to see it slide open and four figures appear in the shadows. Yet only one stepped forward into the light and he filled the room with a frigid, paralyzing static.

David glanced at Neji, then settled back into his chair. "Sasuke-san. I wasn't expecting you. What can I do for you?"

Sasuke's eyes were a bloody red. His voice was like the dangerous roll of thunder as he spoke: "Nothing. That's why I'm here."

David tilted his head. "I'm afraid I don't follow, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed viciously. "You've become a liability that I'm not willing to have around anymore. Whatever partnership we had is over."

David chuckled lightly, but it was humorless. "I'm afraid that isn't up to you, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru is going to have to void the contract if-"

_"Orochimaru_ is no longer in charge of his affairs," Sasuke spat, as if the name tasted bitter. "I am and any contract you have with me is trash. Just like _this."_

Sasuke snapped sharply and a figure shifted behind him. There was a flash of orange hair and white skin and suddenly a body came flying out of the darkness.

Neji darted out and the body hit his chest hard, knocking him off his feet. He carefully laid it down and tilted the head back, pressing his fingers against the curve of its neck. His heart stopped and a cold sense of relief swept over him. Naruto was still alive… bloody, beaten, unconscious, but alive…!

David looked back up to Sasuke. "I see. So I take it that Orochimaru is no longer with us."

"And soon you'll be joining him."

Sasuke's hand swept in a quick arc and the steel of his katana flashed-

Panic moved Neji's feet and hands-

_**CLANG!**_

Neji could feel the muscles in his arms and back protest as the katana pressed down on him, bending his back until his shoulders almost touched the desk. The only thing between the blade, his face and David's was a viciously curved dagger.

Sasuke's bloody eyes burned. His voice was sinister, a mere hiss like the spark of electricity across water. "Why are you protecting him, Hyuuga? Have you forgotten what he's done?"

Neji pushed up against his blade. "He has unfinished business."

"Business," Sasuke spit the word out like poison. He yanked his sword back and sheathed it in a single movement. "This is disgusting."

Neji sat up and stepped off the desk, hearing his bones pop back into place. "I know, but it's over."

"That," Sasuke's blood red eyes slid dangerously over to David. "I will make sure of." Sasuke's eyes snapped back over to Neji. "And it would be in your best interest to disappear before then, Hyuuga."

With the threat made, Sasuke turned around and stepped towards the door.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke paused, listening to Neji approach him. "What?"

"Where will you go?"

"That's none of your concern, Hyuuga. I will go where it is necessary."

"I see."

There was a cold silence between them. Sasuke did not move towards the door, nor did Neji move away from him.

"Neji."

Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"You and I are very much alike. We both are born of noble blood, inferior to a history that is greater than we could hope to be, a reputation we will never escape. And yet, I will grow stronger and you will become weaker. I have chosen to severe the bonds that have held me back, while you have chosen to only make more."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his eyes dark as coal. "You will never grow stronger by caring, Neji."

Neji stared into him with eyes white as pearls. "If that is how it is, then you will grow no stronger."

Sasuke was silent. Then, he turned back around into the shadows. "If we meet again, Hyuuga, let it be in better times. Perhaps I could show you the error in your ways."

"Let it be then, Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped lightly, the shadows of his comrades engulfing him in their darkness. The door shut and his footsteps disappeared into the night.

Neji watched the door for a long time. It felt as if time was standing still… then he felt eyes on his back. He turned around, but David was concentrated on Naruto. Neji quickly knelt next to him. "How is he?"

"He's in bad shape, but he'll live," David replied, assessing the damage done to Naruto's left hand. "He got very lucky."

Neji shook his head. "Luck had nothing to do with it."

David shrugged and passed his hands one more time over Naruto's body. "He'll be alright. I've stopped what bleeding there was and stitched a few fractures, but by no means will they hold up-"

"David."

The man paused, cocking an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I've done it."

David blinked blankly. "It?"

"I've reversed your technique."

"My technique…" David repeated it as if the notion was foreign to him. The words came to his lips again with no speech, but his eyes slowly grew wider. "My technique…"

"Sahou is explaining everything to Yubi as we speak. My technique is by no means simple or flawless, but… it works."

David did not speak. He simply stared with those icy, heartless eyes. He stared as if he were looking past Neji, into his mind, into the truth. Then, those eyes changed and Neji saw that same emotion he had seen before, that strange familiar emotion-

It was _pride._

David's heavy hands, traced with faint scars, fell on Neji's shoulders. He squeezed, a melancholic smile slowly spreading across his face. "Neji… your father would be so proud."

David's words were sudden and they surprised him, causing his stomach to drop and a sharp pang to go through his chest. Words did not come to mind. Just… emotions…

David removed his hands and stood up slowly. "There is much to be done, Neji-kun. We have to put the word out that we're out of business, starting with the men that are outside. Then, we have to devise what to do with my slaves until you can de-condition them."

Neji had to think to arrive at a sarcastic comment. "One… would think that you would have planned for that."

David chuckled humorlessly, placing his hands under Naruto's thin frame and lifting him carefully. "I have, but the details aren't finalized. I did not expect this to happen so soon." David gingerly laid Naruto down across the couch, settling him to avoid the fragile fractures. "You've surprised me though, Neji-kun, and not for the first time. You are truly brilliant."

Neji came and stood by his side, looking down at Naruto's unconscious face. "I've been told."

David's hand brushed against Neji's shoulder again, but left sooner then it had arrived. He swept away, heading out of his office. "I will be back shortly, Bambi. It is time to finish what I've started."

The door clicked shut.

Neji found himself staring at a closed door again, suddenly very aware of the curse mark cut into his forehead…

"Nhh…"

Neji turned absently to the small noise, the uncomfortable distressed noise, almost like that of a child having a nightmare. He watched Naruto's face come to life, the whisker marks twitching across pale, bloody cheeks. Slowly, his unfocused eyes cracked open, the sapphire orbs rolling lazily in their sockets. "S… S-sasuke…"

Neji leaned down carefully, touching Naruto's forehead with his fingertips.

Naruto's eyes rolled again, slowly landing on him. A miserable little smile appeared on his lips. "S-sasuke…"

"He's gone, Naruto."

Naruto's smile faded slowly. He blinked. "Oh…"

"But, it's over, Naruto. The Bar is destroyed, the slaves can be de-conditioned, everyone's alive… you've accomplished that much, Naruto. Sasuke is not beyond hope. He can wait."

"Uh-huh…" Naruto's eyes never did focus. He just closed them again, pressing his face into a pillow. His smile had not returned.

**0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Whew... finally finished with marching band. Will have much more time now. Hopefully will get this story done with before Christmas, yes?**


	27. Bonds

"-and that's what happened."

Rock Lee stared into his fiancé's pale eyes incredulously. "You… let him leave?"

"There were more pressing matters, Lee, and Sasuke had done us a great favor that inevitably allowed him and us to save Naruto's life."

Lee shook his head. "I do not understand. You say he dearly wished to kill Master David, yet he let you so easily stand in his way. That does not seem like him."

"He did many things today I did not expect," Neji replied quietly. "I will not pretend to understand his motives."

Lee shook his head again, a smile breaking across his tired face. "I guess it does not matter. After all, everyone is alright. Master David, Naruto-kun… you…" Lee took a shuddering breath, touching his hand to his forehead. "I thought I was going to lose you…"

"I'm not so easily lost, Lee. I _am_ a Hyuuga."

Whether Lee understood his joke or not was unintelligible. Lee just took a glance around the make-shift medical bay. "It seems like just yesterday, Neji-kun. I almost expect there to be…"

"Agreed, Lee, but the technique will soon be lifted, depending on how much chakra is required to heal Naruto's hand."

Lee's tired face turned pale again. "I still cannot believe he survived."

"It was by luck's hand that Sasuke got to him first. We can only hope that he is still intact mentally, if not physically."

Lee's eyes snapped up. "Surely, Master David can-!"

"There is no telling how long ago the amputation took place and with the Kyuubi's chakra, the wound has likely healed already."

"And if…?"  
"Then, Naruto will have to adapt. Luckily, it was his non-dominant hand, so the adjustment will be minor."

Lee frowned and bowed his head. "I should have made him go home…"

"There was nothing you could have done, Lee, and what has been cannot be changed. Just be thankful he's alive."

Lee nodded. He looked up again and smiled. "And I am eternally grateful that you were not harmed."

"Naturally."

Lee put his hands on Neji's cheeks, squishing his face and rubbing noses. "And soon we will be free to plan our wedding again."

"Wedding?" Neji twisted indignantly out of Lee's grasp. "There isn't going to bea _wedding!_ After all this, we're eloping."

"As if, _Hasi._ It is going to be huge."

"Like hell it is. You won't be able to _plan_ an event bigger then what's going to happen when everyone finds out we're alive and the hell that's going to break loose when these slaves are returned to their villages."

"That is not the issue here, Neji-kun."

"We're not having a big wedding."

"Then I will lock you in the closet and plan it myself. Then, I will tie you up and carry you to the alter if I have to and we will be married, have a wonderful time and live happily ever after whether you like it or not."

Neji cocked an eyebrow at him. "When did you grow a pair, Lee?"

"I have been waiting for this for over a year and I will be damned before I let my fiancé stop it," Lee chuckled melancholically. "But, I would rather not, _Hasi…_"

Neji shrugged. The move shifted his IV line and he glanced absently at it, prompting Lee to do the same.

Lee sighed and reached out to set his hand on Neji's cheek, running his fingers back through his hair and setting his thumb on the edges of the seal binding Neji to fate. The seal burned under his touch and tears sprung into his eyes. He closed them and looked away.

Neji caught Lee's hand as it came down. It was warm and the scars throbbed with a strong pulse. "Stop worrying about me."

"I try."

Neji shook his head, leaning over and pressing a single button. A red light turned green and a small _click_ sent a gush of clear liquid down the thin line into Neji's arm. He closed his eyes with a small sigh, opening them again to say, "I'm going to be alright, Lee."

Lee shifted and sat down on the edge of the bed, setting an arm around Neji's waist and gently pulling him in. He placed a small kiss on the acid green seal. "I know."

Silence fell over the room, save for the tiny _clicks_ of the IV. Lee soon felt Neji relaxing in his arms and eventually, his eyes fell shut and his breathing grew slow and quiet. Lee shifted carefully, easing his fiancé out of his arms and onto the bed. He tucked the blankets up, pressed a few buttons to turn on vital monitors and settled back down into his chair. His hands were trembling. He knew in his heart that David would not hurt Neji. He just could not shake the feeling that the procedure would not be uneventful, that this might be the last time he saw Neji like this.

The door opened and Lee turned around to face the man who entered. "So?"

David shook his head.

Lee bit back his emotions, averting his gaze. "Naruto-kun…"

"He'll recover, though, love. He's just tired."

"I can imagine," Lee paused, trying to find the words to ask. "So… do you…?"

David nodded. "I am ready."

Lee swallowed nervously. He glanced between Neji and David. "Is… are you sure it…?"

"I am sure, Lee," David stepped forward and set his fingers lightly along the curve of Neji's neck.

Lee felt a thrill rush down his spine.

David turned back to him and asked quietly, "Lee-kun? Would you mind terribly?"

"Mind what?"

"The process is complicated and stressful. I would appreciate it greatly if you would kindly step outside."

The thrill intensified and the hair on the back of Lee's neck stood on end. He shook his head. "I want to be here."

"Lee-kun, do not be unreasonable. It is not something you want to watch at any rate."

Lee threw a quick glance at Neji, helpless in the bindings of sleep. He clenched his teeth and turned his eyes slowly back to David. His voice was bitterly calm and dangerous. "If you try anything…"

"I would not dream of it, love, especially not after all he's done for me. Now it should not be long, but I ask you not to disturb us."

Lee put a final glance between Neji and David, then slowly got up and left the room. He closed the door behind him and tried to settle himself outside.

There were no sounds from the room. None at all. The silence he was left in was oppressive, grabbing and tearing at him like a physical being. It made his legs ache, his muscles tight. He found himself sitting, standing, shifting, pacing and repeating, over and over again in a vicious cycle. He wanted to shower and get clean clothes, so he could see Neji immediately. He wanted to go grab something from the kitchen, the library, the gym, anything to occupy his hands. But, he never got far from the doorway before he rushed back. The worry was driving him mad.

There was no doubt that an eternity was passing. There was simply no other explanation. His very being was fighting itself. He wanted to rip the door from its hinges and protect Neji, but he feared the damage startling David would do. He wanted to go in and watch, but he feared for what he would see. He wanted to get down on his knees and wish that it had never happened with all his soul, but he feared to close his eyes.

Just when Lee's body and mind were about to tear themselves apart, the door slid open. Lee jumped off the floor, almost tackling David, blurting out questions he could not finish. "W-what-? Is he? Is it-? Is it-? Master David, is-?"

David held up a calming hand, his face tired and pale. He set the hand on Lee's shoulder. "He's fine. He will make a full recovery."

Lee felt the cold sense of relief fall over him like an icy shower. His legs grew weak, his insides turned to jelly. He staggered, collapsing onto a bench against the wall. He could feel tears in his eyes, but they would not fall. He had no desire to cry. He was just… so relieved…

David settled down next to him with a heavy sigh. "That's that then, Lee-kun…"

Lee nodded absently. He felt dizzy and weightless. He breathed in slowly, carefully, breathing out: "What now, Master?"

David smiled, a sad little smile that just tugged the corners of his lips. "Well, there's no doubt that we must see my slaves into safe care. I have written up a plan that will allow for the slaves to be cared for until Neji can decondition them. It will involve the aid of Konoha, but I do not doubt their support."

"Neji said you had no plan."

"It was not so hard, love."

"And then?

"Then, I will do my best to see Sophie into the Academy. She is a wonderful young shinobi and she needs a better teacher than I."

"And… then?"

David shook his head. "There is no 'and then', love. Even if Tsunade does not choose to convict me of my many crimes, I have no future plans. I never believed I would make it this far."

Lee felt a strange sense of pity, seeing this man that had always been a step ahead of everyone suddenly aimless in life. "I see…"

David tilted his head curiously. "And you, love?"

Lee shrugged. "There is no doubt in my mind either, Master David. I know that I am going to take Neji back to Konoha and I am going to marry him. Then, I will try for ANBU, so that I can protect my village and the people I care for and- I suppose- since Sophie is going to be attending the Academy, I will see to her training and well-being."

"And… will this be the last time I will see you, love?"

Lee did not answer for a moment, searching deeply in those icy eyes for something he wished he could find. He pressed his lips together, nodding softly. "Yes."

David nodded. "I see… you know, love, I always wondered something."

"And what's that, Master?"

"There were so many chances that lead us to here. So many times that would have prevented this. I must wonder… must it have been this way?"

"I do not understand, Master."

"We could have been good friends, Lee-kun. I could have very well ended up being your teacher, instead of your master, if I had chosen to forsake my life here and stay in Konoha. I could have killed you every time I should have, left you after your escape or I could have never chosen you at all."

Lee frowned. "It did not have to be this way, Master…"

"Did it, though?"

"No. We could have been allies. You had such a good life in Konoha-"

"And what of the slaves here? What would have happened to them?"

"I… I do not know…"

"And I suppose we never will, love."

"I suppose not…" Lee turned his eyes away, looking back to the doorway. "And you are sure, Master, that Neji will be alright?"

David stood up, swaying lightly on his feet. He gave Lee a gentle smile. "All he needs is a few days rest and he'll be ready to go back home."

Lee let his breath out in a shaky sigh, carefully sliding his hand into his pocket. "For that I am grateful, Master David."

Lee whirled around, putting his entire weight behind a snap of his wrist. The shaft hit David in the chest, knocking him back a step.

David looked down at the needle embedded in his chest as if he did not recognize his own handiwork. He looked back up at Lee, yet there were no questions in his eyes. He straightened up, pulling the needle from his chest. "I see, love."

Lee felt a horrifying thrill go down his spine as the needle skittered across the floor. The poison was not working. Surely, David had not-! Surely, he had not suspected-!

David just looked at him, those cold eyes as passive as ever. "So this is how it is going to be, Lee-kun? I did say that you would have your shot at me, you know."

Lee shook his head, unable to believe he had failed. "I-I…"

"I suppose it had to be this way though, didn't it?" David's knees went out and he collapsed.

Lee quickly got off the bench, kneeling beside him. He gently slid his hand under David's head

David just looked at him, a bitterness in those calm eyes Lee had never seen before. "Do you still believe that this was all by chance, love?"

Lee felt a horrible falling sensation in his stomach. He nodded. "Y-yes…"

"You believe that it was only by chance that the Black Guards found you? That I just happened to be so tied into your life before I even knew you?"

Lee shook his head. "You could not have known…"

David scoffed lightly, shaking his head. "I can see why Gai needed to protect you so diligently. Your emotions make you so easy. Gai was just like you. He just caught on faster."

Lee's heart suddenly stopped. "W… wh…?"

"Lee-kun, you're a fool," David gave a small, sadistic smile. "I never loved you."

The words were like knives. Lee could not breathe and his heart felt like it was being crushed. He felt as if his entire being was being electrocuted. "B-but… Master…"

"Gai was the same way. Truth be told, love…" David laughed mirthlessly, giving a little shrug. "I never loved him either. He was just one of those things… I couldn't have."

Lee stared at him, shaking his head. "B-but…"

"Do you remember how I told you that I never wanted to be like my father? Well, I succeeded, love. I was _better _and I will not even have to face the wrath of the nations I've wronged as he did and as you will. But I must wonder… which one of us really won…"

Lee stared, realizing that his Master was on his last breath. He shook his head desperately, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Master David…"

"Lee-kun, why are you crying?"

Lee let his breath out with a small sob. "This cannot be true…"

David laughed breathlessly. He reached his hand up and lightly touched Lee's cheek. "Come here."

Lee let David's hand guide his face slowly downward. He could feel David's breath caress his cheeks before their lips even touched. He closed his eyes. It was warm and soft and made his body tremble. He could have stayed there forever, but he drew his lips away.

David let his breath go with a deep sigh. He laughed. "See…? So easy…"

David's hand slid slowly from Lee's cheek and landed softly on his chest.

Lee watched his master's face for a long time before realizing that he was dead. Tears welled up in his eyes again and rushed down his cheeks, but he did not cry. He simply sat there, looking into David's still face and wishing the weight on his heart would be relieved…

Lee finally managed to turn his eyes away. He slid his hand from under David's head, laying it gently on the marble floor.

But, how could this be? Surely… Master David…

Neji's words came back to him in a vivid echo. …_to think that maybe he even loves you… He couldn't care less about you! You are nothing to him! A pawn!_

. Lee wiped his eyes, but more tears replaced every one he brushed away. Neji was right… Neji was always right…

"Lee."

The familiar voice made Lee's heart stop. He turned around slowly. "M-mariam-san…"

The old woman came over quietly, bearing a white sheet in her arms. She carefully unfolded it and gently laid it over David's body. Then- with a heavy sigh and a creak of her old joints- she knelt beside Lee. She murmured quietly, pulling out a gold chain with a strange crossed ornament on it. She made her strange crossing gesture first over David, then over herself, then laid the necklace over David's heart. Then she went quiet.

Lee sighed. "M-mariam-san, I… I am so-"

Mariam held up her hand to stop him. "Don't apologize, Lee. I knew this day was coming."

"B-but-"

"I knew. From the day he brought you home I knew you would be his undoing. God always sends a messenger." Mariam reached into her pocket, pulling out a white kerchief. She dabbed gently at her face, then shook her head, clutching it at her breast. "I just… I just pray that what he's done now will make up for all he's done in the past and hope that it is enough to gain him forgiveness."

Lee pressed his lips together. "It might, Mariam-san…"

"I hope so…" Mariam wiped her eyes again, then reached back inside her pocket and drew out a cream-colored envelope. "This is for you, though."  
Lee looked at the letter, immediately noticing the white ribbon and the blue wax seal bearing David's initials. His stomach dropped and his heart jumped. No-!

"He knew this day was coming, as well."

Lee reached for the letter with a shaking hand, but his fingers did not want to grasp it. They trembled over the crisp envelope, twitching until Lee finally forced them closed. The letter shook in his hand, making his name vibrate on the front.

"Lee?"

Lee looked up at his kind housekeeper. "Y-yes, Mariam-san?"

"I would like to be alone. I need to say the proper prayers and…" Mariam paused. She shook her head. "I would like to be alone."

Lee nodded quietly. "Yes, ma'am."

Lee struggled to his feet, his trembling legs trying to force him back down. He staggered into the makeshift medical bay, closing the door behind him. He gave a shaking sigh and walked over to his lover's bedside. He could clearly see the rise and fall of Neji's chest, even in sleep. His forehead protector was waiting dutifully on the bedside table, while Neji himself looked as peaceful as ever.

Neji was alright… David had kept his promise…

He turned off Neji's IV and removed the needle from his arm. He sat down with a shaking sigh. How was it possible… that David had predicted his moves up until the very last seconds of his life? How was it possible… that he had tricked him so easily? How was it possible… that he still felt something for him, even after all he had done?

Lee looked at the blue wax sealing the envelope in his hand. How was it possible? He set his jaw and gently eased the wax seal away from the paper, careful to keep it and the white ribbon in one piece. He gingerly removed the crisp paper from inside:

_Dearest Lee,_

_ If you are reading this, I am no longer with you. I am proud of you for finally doing what you should have since the day we met. You will notice that Neji has been freed from my control, as I promised. Tell him that I have left the details of all my research and techniques in the library, as I am sure he will want them._

_ I have taken the liberties of sending word to Konoha about my death and the destruction of the Bar. Kiba should have arrived there and be returning soon. He is unaware that the letter he bears is not from Neji. Reinforcements should be arriving within the week. They have my written confession, as well as the knowledge of where they can find any information they seek in my office. I hope that this will ease the stress you are about to face._

_ Lastly, since I have no heirs of my own, I have left you in charge of my estate. I had my will drawn up a few weeks ago and it leaves my property and belongings in your care. You will also find it in my office. I hope that you will accept it as a very early wedding present. I will not expect you to find it comfortable to live here, but I am sure that you will find something to do with it._

_ I sincerely hope that you will be able to return to your life as it once was and that one day you are freed from the horrors I have put you through. My death has freed you from the bonds I placed on your heart, while I have freed Neji from the bonds that tied him to fate. With this, I hope that the only thing you are ever bounded by is each other and wish you the best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_David Eberhart_

Lee let the letter settle in his lap, letting the words soak in for a moment. He set it on the bed, standing up and brushing back Neji's bangs.

The seal was gone.

Lee stared for a moment, running his fingers over the clear skin as if that horrid seal would suddenly appear again. But it did not. He let his breath go with a sigh. He retrieved Neji's forehead protector from the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. He eased his fiancé carefully into his arms and laid his head on his, burying his cheek in Neji's hair. He squeezed the metal plate in his hand, looking into the unmarked metal and into his own eyes. He smiled.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Awww. Well, that pretty much wraps up everything. So, unless everyone isn't cool with it, I think I'll leave it here. :3**

**Finally. After almost four years, '****Obsession****' is finished in my head. Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
